Home
by Aliciaa18
Summary: Bonnie et Damon sont morts ensemble, se sacrifiant pour sauver leurs amis. Chacun tente de surmonter ce drame à sa manière, mais Bonnie et Damon ne sont peut-être pas partis pour toujours... Saison 6 * BAMON *
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) :-) certains d'entre vous ont peut-être eu l'occasion de lire ma fiction en deux parties l'année dernière, qui était la suite de la saison 4 avec l'introduction progressive du Bamon. J'ai décidé de refaire la même chose cette année, mais je ne vous promets pas d'écrire une histoire aussi longue que la dernière fois car la saison 6 me paraît très floue pour le moment ^^ en tout cas voici déjà le 1er chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je sache si cette fanfiction vaut le coup ou non ;-) Bonne lecture et merci d'avance :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Joyeux anniversaire, Elena ! s'écrièrent tous ses amis avant de l'applaudir chaleureusement.**_

_**La jeune femme sourit et souffla sur les bougies de l'imposant gâteau qui trônait devant elle, dans le Manoir des Salvatore. Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille : elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'amour de sa vie. Damon.**_

— _**Cela fait plaisir de voir tout le monde heureux, murmura Bonnie à l'oreille de Jeremy.**_

_**Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle se blottit contre lui. Au même moment, ils entendirent Caroline éclater de rire.**_

— _**C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, ajouta Bonnie en regardant chacun de ses amis, l'un après l'autre.**_

_**Elena et Damon s'embrassaient, l'air plus heureux que jamais, et Stefan paraissait serein. Il était célibataire et avait enfin réussi à faire le deuil de sa relation avec Elena. Le vampire était sincèrement heureux pour Damon et elle. Quant à Caroline et Tyler, ils étaient parvenus à surmonter les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant eux et avaient repris le cours de leur relation. Matt, lui, avait une nouvelle petite amie que tout le monde adorait. **_

_**Bref, tout serait parfait si Bonnie n'avait pas ces satanées migraines. Au début, elle ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée. Jeremy lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un médecin mais elle avait répondu que cela finirait par passer, avant d'avaler une aspirine. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé de ces maux de tête pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de Damon. Quand le vampire était là, elle sentait cette douleur s'introduire lentement dans son cerveau. C'était dérangeant, mais supportable. Par contre, lorsque Damon et Jeremy étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce qu'elle, la douleur devenait insupportable. **_

_**Le vampire s'avançait justement dans leur direction.**_

— _**Et voilà, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur en leur tendant à chacun une assiette contenant un morceau de gâteau.**_

— _**Tu pourrais sourire un peu, Damon. C'est l'anniversaire d'Elena, répondit Jeremy en soupirant tandis que Bonnie sentait la douleur la submerger de plus en plus.**_

— _**Fiche-moi la paix, Gilbert, je ne reçois pas d'ordres d'un gamin, rétorqua Damon.**_

_**Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Bonnie venait de lâcher son assiette qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. **_

— _**Witchy ? demanda Damon en se penchant vers elle avec inquiétude.**_

— _**Bonnie ? demanda à son tour Elena avec angoisse.**_

_**La jeune sorcière était pliée en deux sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Damon voulut l'aider à se relever mais elle lui fit un anévrisme. Déboussolée, elle regarda Damon se tenir la tête entre les mains à son tour. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à lui faire un anévrisme, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir pratiqué la magie depuis longtemps.**_

— _**Bonnie ! entendit-elle Jeremy crier.**_

_**Mais elle se mit à courir sans l'écouter. Elle devait s'éloigner de Damon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire cesser cette douleur. Il fallait qu'elle parte loin de lui.**_

_**Soudain, elle trébucha. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Ce fût le noir complet.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de Mystic Falls...

_Cher Journal... Je ne peux pas croire que cela fait déjà huit mois que Bonnie et Damon ont disparu de notre existence. Huit mois que j'essaie de survivre, en m'accrochant à l'espoir infime qu'un jour, nous parviendrons à les ramener. Huit mois que je ressens cette douleur atroce qui ne cesse jamais. Huit mois que nos vies ont été bouleversées à jamais._

Elena posa son stylo sur la table pour essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, avant de se remettre à écrire.

_Alaric s'inquiète pour moi, je le sais. Je le lis dans les regards inquiets qu'il pose sur moi quand il croit que je suis endormie alors que je fais juste semblant, pour ne pas devoir prétendre que je vais bien. Je ne peux pas lui cacher ma tristesse, puisque que je vis avec lui et qu'il m'observe jour après jour. J'ai non seulement perdu l'amour de ma vie et ma meilleure amie, mais j'ai en plus dû renoncer à vivre dans la ville qui m'a vue naître. J'ai hypnotisé un agent immobilier pour pouvoir disposer gratuitement d'une grande maison pas très loin des limites de Mystic Falls. Nous avons tous dû quitter notre ville d'origine à cause du sort lancé par Markos avant de mourir, car toute magie a disparu à Mystic Falls. Jeremy n'est plus lui-même depuis la mort de Bonnie. Il ne me parle plus, il quitte la maison à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit sans m'informer de ce qu'il prépare. Lui non plus ne peut pas retourner à Mystic Falls à cause de l'absence de magie. J'ai essayé de le questionner sur ses agissements, en vain. Tyler a décidé de profiter de la seconde chance qu'il a reçue en redevenant humain. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne tuera pas d'être humain, le gêne de loup-garou restera endormi et la malédiction ne se déclenchera pas._

La lèvre supérieure d'Elena trembla comme elle refoula de nouvelles larmes.

_La Caroline joyeuse que j'ai connue n'existe plus. Elle a été forcée de quitter sa mère qui est restée à Mystic Falls, tout comme Matt, et cela lui a brisé le coeur, mais pas autant que le comportement de Stefan._

Cette fois, la jeune vampire laissa couler librement ses larmes, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables.

_Stefan... Stefan est devenu une autre personne._

Son écriture était presque illisible à cause des larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

_Il a coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, refusant de vivre une seule seconde de bonheur puisque d'après lui, son frère est mort par sa faute. J'ai peur qu'il cesse de se nourrir et qu'il se laisse mourir de faim, seul, sans que personne ne le sache. _

Elle se frotta les yeux et renifla.

_Personne ne sortira indemne de cette tragédie. Ils me manquent. Si tu savais combien ils me manquent. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Damon. Il était tout pour moi. Tout. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois tenir le coup. Jeremy a besoin de moi, tout comme Rick. Il ne sait pas encore comment gérer son vampirisme, et il a besoin que quelqu'un le guide dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvre à lui._

Comme si le fait d'avoir parlé de lui l'avait fait apparaître, Alaric frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Elena.

— _Je sais que tu n'as pas l'esprit à faire la fête, dit-il d'une voix grave, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial._

Lentement, il posa sur le bureau un muffin sur lequel il avait planté une bougie.

— _Joyeux anniversaire, Elena, murmura Alaric en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._

Elena le remercia du regard et souffla la bougie, faisant dans sa tête le vœu que, peu importe l'endroit où ils étaient, Bonnie et Damon soient heureux et en sécurité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**« Bonnie... Bonnie »**_

_**Quelqu'un l'appelait. Une voix familière. Il faisait noir, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Tous ses amis la regardaient, les yeux remplis de larmes. Soudain, le décor changea. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit froid et sombre. Un endroit où la vie semblait avoir disparu.**_

— _**Cet endroit est en train de s'effondrer, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.**_

_**Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner quand elle sentit qu'on la secouait.**_

— _**Bonnie !**_

_**Elle se réveilla en sursaut.**_

— _**Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama Jeremy en la relâchant. Tu ne te réveillais pas, on aurait dit que tu étais en transe.**_

— _**Je... je vais bien, murmura-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. J'ai fait un rêve étrange...**_

_**Son petit ami l'invita à poursuivre du regard.**_

— _**Peu importe, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, de toute façon. Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.**_

— _**Tu es chez moi, je t'ai déposée sur le canapé. Tu t'es évanouie, le médecin est en route, expliqua Jeremy en fronçant les sourcils car Bonnie ne semblait pas reconnaître la maison des Gilbert.**_

— _**Quelque chose ne va pas, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même pour le jeune homme. Je... je ne peux pas être ici.**_

— _**Comment ça, tu ne peux pas être ici ?!**_

_**Bonnie frissonna : qu'était-elle en train de raconter ? Et pourquoi ressentait-elle une étrange sensation de malaise dans cette maison ?**_

— _**J'ai... j'ai oublié, répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle avec confusion.**_

— _**Repose-toi, dit Jeremy en la couvrant avec une grande couverture à carreaux. Tu en as besoin. Je serai dans la cuisine avec Elena et Caroline.**_

_**La jeune sorcière acquiesça avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Bonnie ? demanda Stefan à Damon en ramassant les gobelets en carton qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans leur salon.**_

— _**Elena m'a envoyé un message, elle reste dormir chez elle cette nuit avec Caroline et Jeremy pour veiller sur Bonnie. Elles sont inquiètes car, apparemment, Bonnie a des migraines depuis des mois et elle l'a caché à tout le monde.**_

— _**Elle ne voulait pas nous inquiéter, répondit Stefan en secouant la tête. C'est du Bonnie tout craché.**_

_**Damon lança à son frère un regard intense. **_

— _**Stefan ?**_

— _**Oui ?**_

_**Le vampire se versa un verre de bourbon et le but d'un seul trait avant de poursuivre.**_

— _**Tu vas peut-être me traiter de fou, mais avant que Bonnie ne s'évanouisse en plein milieu de notre salon, nous avons échangé un regard et j'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation.**_

— _**Quelle genre de sensation ?**_

— _**Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer... C'était comme... c'était comme si un souvenir flottait à la surface de mon esprit et que je n'arrivais pas m'en rappeler.**_

— _**Effectivement, tu dois avoir un problème, et je sais d'où ça vient, rigola son frère en secouant la bouteille de bourbon presque vide devant les yeux de Damon.**_

_**Ce dernier attrapa la bouteille, l'air sérieux.**_

— _**Je ne plaisante pas, Stefan. Quelque chose ne va pas. **_

— _**Oh non, je ne te laisserai pas faire, dit Stefan en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ne cherche pas des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas, Damon. Tu es enfin heureux avec Elena, accepte-le.**_

— _**Mais je...**_

— _**Tu es enfin aimé, le coupa-t-il, après ces 173 années passées sur cette terre. Et pas par n'importe qui : par Elena Gilbert. Tu as eu la fille, ne fout pas tout en l'air.**_

_**Damon regarda Stefan s'éloigner. Il était un peu confus : il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où ni quand.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires :-) puisque tout le monde est enthousiaste je vous ai écrit le chapitre 2 :-) pour plus de facilité, j'utilise une mise en page différente pour le "vrai monde" et le "monde parallèle", mais vous l'avez certainement remarqué :-) J'espère que ce 2ème chapitre vous plaira autant que le 1er :-) Bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mystic Falls.

— _Félicitations, Matt, tu fais officiellement partie de l'équipe._

Lorsque Liz Forbes lui serra la main, on pouvait lire la fierté sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait passé huit longs mois à suivre une formation de policier et à s'entraîner, et son travail était maintenant récompensé. La mort de Bonnie l'avait bouleversé, c'est vrai, et celle de Damon l'avait touché car Matt avait bon coeur, mais il ne pouvait oublier que s'il avait perdu sa soeur, c'était à cause des vampires. Maintenant que Mystic Falls était devenue une zone sans magie, les habitants pourraient enfin dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, et Matt y contribuerait grâce à sa nouvelle carrière – de toute façon, le Mystic Grill n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un plan de rechange !

— _Tu seras affecté à la patrouille des frontières_, continua le Shériff. _Avec tes coéquipiers, tu veilleras à ce qu'aucune créature surnaturelle ne pénètre à l'intérieur de notre ville._

Matt hocha la tête.

— _La procédure est la suivante : tu devras informer chaque être surnaturel qui tente de passer nos frontières des conséquences du sort des Voyageurs s'il entre dans la ville. S'il refuse de te croire et qu'il rentre quand même, tu seras chargé de ramasser le corps, une autre équipe s'occupera de le brûler. Nous ne voudrions pas que les habitants paniquent en apercevant un cadavre en allant faire une ballade._

— _Bien, Shériff_, répondit-il, tandis que Liz le regardait en souriant.

— _Ce sera tout, agent Donovan_, dit-elle avec émotion.

Elle avait vu Matt grandir, et aujourd'hui, il prenait en quelque sorte sa relève.

— _Shériff,_ la salua-t-il, avant de rejoindre ses nouveaux collègues qui l'accueillirent par des tapes amicales dans le dos et des poignées de main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _Où est Jeremy_ ? demanda Caroline en jetant des regards curieux autour d'elle.

— _C'est une très bonne question_, soupira Elena en se passant une main sur le front.

— _C'est sa façon de gérer le deuil,_ dit Caroline en baissant les yeux. _J'ai vu ma mère aujourd'hui_, ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet. _Je l'ai rejointe à la frontière de la ville sans rentrer à l'intérieur. Matt fait officiellement partie des forces de l'ordre,_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elena et elle étaient des vampires, Alaric et Tyler venaient de revenir à la vie, et pourtant, le fait que Matt ait rejoint la police lui paraissait encore plus absurde que tout le reste. D'un seul coup, il lui paraissait tellement plus... tellement plus adulte, songea-t-elle en secouant la tête.

— _Tyler veut faire une surprise à Matt pour sa nomination officielle, il m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir qu'il revient aujourd'hui._

— _Huit mois, c'est un long voyage_, répondit Elena, qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle ne comprenait pas trop l'attitude de Tyler, mais elle ne voulait pas donner à Caroline l'impression qu'elle le jugeait, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient redevenus amis.

— _Il faut le comprendre, Elena,_ murmura son amie en lui prenant la main. _Contrairement à nous, Tyler a une deuxième chance. Il est redevenu humain, et si partir faire le tour du monde seul l'aide à gérer sa peine, c'est son droit._

— _Tu as raison, excuse-moi, c'est juste que... Je ne parviendrai jamais à m'y faire, Caroline. Ils ne peuvent pas être partis pour toujours._

— _Nous n'avons pas encore dit notre dernier mot_, tenta de la réconforter la blonde. _Si nous unissons nos forces, nous trouverons un moyen de ramener Bonnie et Damon._

— _J'admire ton optimisme, mais soyons réalistes : Rick et moi avons lu et relu toutes les recherches d'Isobel qui se trouvaient à Duke. Liv et Luke ont disparu, ce qui signifie que nous n'avons plus aucun sorcier de notre côté. Nous n'avons aucune chance ! _s'exclama Elena, les larmes aux yeux.

— _Nous nous avons les uns les autres,_ murmura Caroline d'une voix triste.

— _Vraiment ?_

La voix d'Elena partit dans les aigus, signe qu'elle était à bout de nerfs.

— _Mon frère refuse de me parler. Matt vit à Mystic Falls et nous ne pouvons plus y mettre les pieds sans mourir sur le champ. Tyler est parti depuis huit mois, et Stefan..._

Sa voix se brisa.

— _Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie_, termina-t-elle en sanglotant.

Caroline essuya gentiment la joue d'Elena.

— _La dernière fois que j'ai vu Stefan, c'était il y a trois semaines_, lui confia-t-elle. _Il se cachait dans une grotte, il était très mal en point._

— _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?_

— _Il ne veut voir personne, il était déjà furieux que je le retrouve_, expliqua-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. _Il ne s'était plus nourri depuis des semaines..._

— _Oh mon dieu !_

— _J'ai profité de ma supériorité physique pour le forcer à boire le sang de tous les animaux que j'ai pu trouver. Je n'osais pas lui donner de sang humain, j'avais peur qu'il reparte en mode ripper, vu son état d'esprit actuel..._

— _Mais il va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-elle en dévisageant son amie avec inquiétude.

— _Quand il est parti, il avait l'air en meilleure forme,_ admit Caroline d'une voix un peu gênée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elena.

— _Que s'est-il passé ?_

— _Hé bien..._

Caroline enroula une de ses mèches blondes autour de son index.

— _Comme je n'étais pas sure que le sang animal serait suffisant et que je n'ai pas osé lui donner de sang humain... je lui ai fait boire le mien._

Elena ouvrit de grands yeux. Un vampire ne buvait jamais le sang d'un autre vampire, sauf quand il avait décidé de s'en nourrir pour les éliminer, comme Michael ou Alaric dans sa période dark, ou pendant l'acte sexuel.

— _C'était un peu bizarre,_ expliqua Caroline pour meubler le silence, _mais je pense qu'il tiendra quelques semaines._

— _Tant mieux_, répondit Elena, à la fois étonnée et soulagée.

Elle se retint de verser de nouvelles larmes.

— _Je ne peux pas croire que tout cela est réel_, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse tandis que Caroline posa sa main sur son bras pour la réconforter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Bonnie devenait folle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. A chaque fois que Damon était présent, elle ressentait cette étrange sensation d'inconfort. Comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La jeune femme avait réussi à l'éviter pendant quelques jours - depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie à l'anniversaire d'Elena. Mais ce soir, elle ne pourrait pas éviter Damon : ils se retrouvaient tous au Grill pour fêter l'entrée officielle de Matt dans la police. Car oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Matt avait décidé de rendre son tablier. Bonnie soupçonnait son ami de vouloir impressionner sa petite copine, Meredith. Elle était plus vieille que lui et elle était médecin. Bien que Bonnie ne la connaissait pas avant que Matt ne la leur présente, elle avait plusieurs fois eu l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.**_

_**« Tu dérailles complètement, Bonnie », songea-t-elle en enfilant sa robe.**_

_**La jeune sorcière contempla son reflet dans le miroir : la robe qu'elle avait achetée lorsqu'elle avait été faire du shopping avec Elena et Caroline lui allait à merveille. Cette soirée serait parfaite si Bonnie ne s'inquiétait pas à cause de Damon, de Jeremy, et de ses migraines inexpliquées.**_

_**On frappa trois fois à la porte de sa chambre.**_

— _**Tu peux entrer, papa, répondit-elle sans se retourner.**_

_**Elle reconnaissait la manière de frapper de Rudy.**_

— _**Tu es vraiment belle, ma chérie.**_

— _**Merci.**_

_**Bonnie fit face à son père.**_

— _**J'espère que le garçon pour lequel tu fais autant d'efforts te mérite.**_

— _**Il le mérite, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.**_

_**Avec un dernier sourire, elle embrassa son père sur la joue et sortit. A cet instant, ce n'était pourtant pas Jeremy qui occupait ses pensées mais Damon. Ce soir, c'était la soirée de Matt, et Bonnie ferait tout pour ne la gâcher. Il fallait juste qu'elle évite le vampire autant que possible, et tout irait bien. **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Est-ce que tu es sure que cela va marcher ?

Liv jeta un regard d'ignorance en direction de Jeremy.

— Non, je n'en suis pas sure, répondit-elle. Mais c'est ton seul espoir de savoir où sont passés Bonnie et Damon.

Jeremy prit une profonde inspiration.

— Cela fait des mois qu'on cherche des grimoires et qu'on teste le moindre sort de localisation qu'on trouve, continua la sorcière. Ce grimoire, ajouta-t-elle en frappant doucement sur la couverture, est le seul qu'on ait pas encore essayé.

— Si cela ne fonctionne pas, s'énerva Jeremy, alors je partirai dans d'autres villes, d'autres pays, d'autres continents, je ramènerai tous les grimoires que je trouverai jusqu'à ce que cela fonctionne !

— Jeremy, murmura-t-elle, mais il la coupa.

— Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, tu comprends ? Bonnie est morte pour me ramener, je lui dois bien ça !

— Je sais, dit Liv à voix basse tout en commençant à parcourir les vieilles pages jaunies. Et tu l'aimes, ajouta-t-elle sans cesser de lire le grimoire.

— Oui, je l'aime, répéta-t-il.

— Il y a un autre sort de localisation, commençons, dit Liv après quelques minutes de recherche.

Elle posa sur la table l'écharpe de Bonnie et la chemise de Damon, que Jeremy avait apportés pour effectuer le sort. Faute d'avoir un échantillon de leur sang, ils utilisaient les objets personnels des deux disparus.

— _Fes matos tribum nas ex viras..._, commença-t-elle à réciter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Ty, ça fait un bail ! s'exclama Matt en le serrant brièvement contre lui. Alors, ce tour du monde ?

— C'était incroyable, dit l'ancien hybride, le sourire aux lèvres. Les paysages, la nourriture,...

— Et les filles, ajouta Matt d'un air entendu.

— Et les filles, confirma Tyler avec un clin d'oeil. Je t'expliquerai tout cela ce soir devant une bière. Je suppose que d'autres bars ont ouvert depuis l'explosion du Mystic Grill ?

— En effet, dit le jeune homme en baissant la voix car ils étaient dans un aéroport bondé. Mais tu oublies une chose : tu ne sais pas si tu peux entrer à Mystic Falls sans mourir. Tu es redevenu humain mais tu possèdes toujours le gêne de loup-garou, même s'il n'est qu'en sommeil.

— Tu sais, pendant ce voyage, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir, expliqua-t-il en posant ses valises dans le coffre de la voiture de Matt. La vie m'a donné une seconde chance, mec.

— Je sais, répondit Matt en mettant le contact. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que cette seconde chance implique.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pendant ces huit mois, j'ai fait tout ce que je voulais. J'ai profité de la vie.

— Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Tyler ? demanda Matt en se garant à l'extérieur des limites de Mystic Falls.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture.

— Bonnie et Damon sont morts, dit Tyler d'une voix pleine d'émotion. La vie peut s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment. Personne n'est à l'abri, pas même une sorcière et un vampire. Je ne vais pas laisser une bande de sorciers morts m'éjecter de ma ville !

— Tyler, ne...

— J'ai entendu dire que tu avais changé de métier, l'interrompit Tyler avec un sourire. Félicitations.

— Merci, répondit son ami, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire car le comportement de Tyler l'inquiétait.

Lentement, Tyler s'approcha du panneau indiquant Mystic Falls.

— C'est le moment de me montrer ce que tu as appris, mon pote, murmura-t-il.

— Tyler, ne fais pas ça.

La voix de Matt était suppliante.

— A quoi bon être libéré de la malédiction de la pleine lune si je dois me soumettre à d'autres contraintes ? Je veux être libre, tu comprends ? Entièrement libre.

— Et si tu meurs ?

Tyler haussa les épaules tandis que Matt secouait la tête avec incrédulité.

— Fais ton boulot, agent Donovan, dit Tyler avec un sourire.

Résigné, Matt entra à l'intérieur de la ville.

— Tyler Lockwood, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je t'informe que suite à un sort lancé sur la ville de Mystic Falls, tout être surnaturel qui y pénètre décède sur le champ. As-tu compris cet avertissement ?

— Je l'ai compris, répondit son ami.

Alors que Tyler avançait un pied vers l'entrée de la ville, Matt ferma les yeux, redoutant les conséquences de la décision de Tyler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Félicitations, mon pote ! s'exclama Tyler en levant son verre en direction de son ami.**_

— _**A Matt, ajouta Caroline.**_

— _**A Matt, répétèrent-ils tous en choeur en levant leur verre.**_

_**Heureux, Matt embrassa Meredith sous les applaudissements de ses amis. Profitant de l'euphorie générale, Bonnie décida de se rendre aux toilettes pour prendre une aspirine. Quand le médecin l'avait auscultée après son évanouissement, il avait déclaré qu'elle souffrait d'une fatigue généralisée et qu'elle devait se reposer. Bonnie avait continué à cacher ses migraines à ses amis, prétendant que son état de fatigue était dû à un abus de magie. Personne n'avait douté de sa parole, et les migraines avaient repris à l'instant où Bonnie était entrée dans le Grill. Même sans le voir, elle avait deviné que Damon était là.**_

— _**Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça, petite sorcière ? demanda une voix.**_

_**Bonnie ralentit juste à temps pour ne pas percuter Damon de plein fouet.**_

— _**Aux toilettes. Je... je ne me sens pas bien, bafouilla-t-elle en passant sur le côté mais Damon utilisa sa vitesse accelérée pour venir se placer devant elle.**_

— _**Damon, arrête. Si quelqu'un te voit..., commença-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter et de se prendre la tête entre les mains tellement la douleur était intense.**_—

— _**Bonnie, qu'est-ce que tu as ?! s'exclama Jeremy en les rejoignant.**_

— _**Laisse les adultes s'occuper de ça, Gilbert, dit Damon avec mépris.**_

_**Meredith accourut dans leur direction.**_

— _**Bonnie, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, dit-elle d'une voix douce en l'aidant à se relever.**_

— _**C'est... c'est ma tête. Je n'en peux plus, expliqua-t-elle, à bout de forces.**_

_**D'un signe de tête, Meredith fit comprendre à Damon et Jeremy de les laisser passer.**_

— _**Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Là-bas, on te fera un scanner de la tête pour s'assurer que tu n'as rien.**_

_**Cela ne rassura pas Bonnie : elle avait beau être une sorcière, elle n'en était pas moins effrayée par les hôpitaux.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu crois que cela va faire mal ? demanda-t-elle à Meredith.**_

_**Au même moment, son regard croisa celui de Damon.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas, dit malgré lui le vampire, avant de se taire brusquement.**_

— _**Damon, ça va ? entendit-il Elena demander d'une voix lointaine.**_

_**Mais le vampire ne répondit pas : il voyait les arbres se plier tout autour de lui à cause du vent, une lumière blanche l'empêchant de voir ce qui se trouvait devant lui.**_

— _**Damon ! répéta Elena, ce qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie.**_

_**Elle entoura le visage du vampire de ses deux mains pour le forcer à la regarder.**_

— _**Tu m'as fait peur, tu avais l'air hypnotisé.**_

— _**Je vais bien, Elena, lui assura-t-il. Où est Bonnie ?**_

— _**Elle est à l'hôpital, elle passe la nuit là-bas en observation, je te l'ai dit !**_

— _**Non, tu ne m'as rien dit. Où sommes-nous ? demanda brusquement le vampire en regardant tout autour de lui. Il y a cinq minutes j'étais au Grill, comment est-ce possible que je sois ici ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa propre chambre comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas.**_

— _**Damon, on a quitté le Grill il y a plus d'une heure, répondit Elena, qui paraissait cette fois vraiment inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?**_

— _**Rien, je... je suis désolé, Elena. Allons dormir.**_

_**Soulagée de voir que son petit ami avait à nouveau un comportement normal, Elena s'allongea dans le grand lit, serrant Damon contre elle. Rassurée par sa présence et son odeur familière, elle s'endormit rapidement. Damon, lui, passa la nuit entière éveillé. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui se passait juste sous son nez, et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'était. **_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer cette fiction :-)**_

_**Pour répondre à quelques questions qui reviennent souvent : **_

_*** Je ne suis pas non plus pour un Steroline amoureux dans la série car j'adore leur amitié mais comme les spoilers ont suggéré un rapprochement en saison 6 j'y fais également allusion dans ma fiction :-)**_

_*** Mini-spoiler : oui, le fait que Damon n'apprécie pas Jeremy est important pour la suite de l'histoire :-)**_

_**Je vous remercie encore une fois de me lire et de prendre le temps de poster votre avis (un merci tout particulier à "une lectrice" dont je ne connais pas le prénom, ton avis toujours détaillé et argumenté m'aide beaucoup ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture :-) **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lentement, Matt ouvrit les yeux. Son coeur battait à toute allure car il ne savait pas si Tyler serait encore vivant lorsqu'il poserait son regard sur lui. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que le loup-garou se tenait toujours debout.

— Je... Je suis vivant, balbutia Tyler en touchant son propre torse pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage.

— Non mais ça va pas ?! cria-t-il à Matt en se pinçant le nez pour arrêter le saignement. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

— Ne refais plus jamais ça, répondit le blond d'une voix tremblante. La vie est trop précieuse pour que tu te mettes en danger de cette manière, Ty.

— Justement, rétorqua Tyler. C'est parce que j'ai compris à quel point la vie est précieuse que j'ai envie de tout avoir. Y compris la liberté. Une toute nouvelle vie s'ouvre à moi, mec.

Sans un mot, Matt acquiesça. Il comprenait ce désir de liberté, même s'il s'inquiétait pour son ami.

— Et maintenant, tu me les montres, ces bars ? lui demanda Tyler, soudain de meilleure humeur.

Ils échangèrent une tape amicale dans le dos et se dirigèrent vers le centre de Mystic Falls.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Ils ne sont pas morts.

La voix de Liv était calme et posée.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu en es sure ?

Jeremy paraissait sceptique, mais il avait tout simplement peur de se faire de faux espoirs.

— J'ai refait le sort une dizaine de fois. Bonnie et Damon ne sont ni morts ni vivants.

— Comment ça, ils ne sont ni morts ni vivants ?!

— Je suis désolée, Jeremy, je n'en sais pas plus.

— J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus ! cria-t-il en frappant son poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter la sorcière.

— Ne crie pas sur ma soeur. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour toi, intervint une voix masculine.

— Luke... je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer, répondit Liv en refermant le grimoire d'un geste sec.

— Laisse-nous tranquilles, ajouta Jeremy en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Le sorcier émit un rire bref.

— Tu as de la chance que Liv t'apprécie, murmura-t-il en marchant droit vers Jeremy. Jamais je n'aurais accepté un tel accord si elle n'avait pas insisté.

— Tu es libre de partir. Ta soeur se débrouille parfaitement bien.

Luke pointa son doigt en direction de Jeremy.

— Quelques mots... une simple petite formule... et tu retournes parmi les morts. Et comme l'Autre Côté n'existe plus... je crains que ce ne soit un aller simple, cette fois.

— Luke ! cria Liv à son frère. Ça suffit !

— Qu'avons-nous à y gagner, soeurette ? demanda le blond, les bras écartés comme s'il s'adressait à un auditoire.

— Je vous protège d'Elena et des autres en gardant votre nouvelle adresse secrète, lui rappela Jeremy. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ils te tiennent tous pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Bonnie et à Damon. Si tu n'avais pas interrompu le sort...

— Sans l'aide de Liv, vous n'auriez ramené personne ! l'interrompit Luke. Et je n'ai pas peur de ta soeur et de ses amis !

Jeremy lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

— J'avais cru entendre dire que tu nous appréciais, finit-il par dire. Je pensais que tu nous admirais car nous sommes une vraie famille.

Le rire de Luke lui parut désagréable.

— Ça, c'était avant que la blonde ne m'expédie de l'Autre Côté pour forcer ma soeur à ramener son petit ami à la vie.

— Stefan n'est pas le petit ami de Caroline, corrigea Jeremy, les sourcils froncés.

— Alors, ça ne saurait tarder.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il pour changer de sujet, nous devons travailler ensemble. Pendant que vous restez cachés ici, je vous rapporte tous les grimoires que je peux trouver. Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque votre travail sera terminé, ils seront tous à vous ? Vous serez les sorciers les plus puisants de la région.

— Sauf de Mystic Falls, murmura distraitement Liv. Notre magie n'est plus efficace, là-bas.

— C'est pour ça que votre meilleure chance de rester en vie est de rester ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de ramener Bonnie et Damon. Vous ne devrez plus vous cacher : vous aurez les grimoires.

— Ta soeur a la rancoeur tenace, le contredit Liv en s'étirant, avant de se mettre debout et de se placer devant lui.

— Crois-moi, la joie de revoir Damon lui fera oublier tout le reste, lui assura Jeremy, l'air confiant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**« Salut, c'est Bonnie. Je ne suis pas là alors laissez-moi un message et je vous rappelerai... peut-être ».**_

_**Damon jeta son téléphone portable sur la table. La première fois qu'il avait entendu la messagerie de Bonnie, cela l'avait fait sourire. Parfois, il oublait qu'elle aussi savait s'amuser et qu'elle avait le sens de l'humour. Mais au bout de la dizième fois, il avait l'impression que le message s'adressait à lui personellement : Bonnie n'avait retourné aucun de ses appels et il avait besoin de lui parler. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, et en tant que sorcière, elle devait pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Elena avait dit que Bonnie ne passerait qu'une seule nuit à l'hôpital. Il était midi, elle devait être rentrée chez elle, à présent. L'air décidé, Damon grimpa dans sa voiture et roula jusque chez les Bennett.**_

_**Le vampire frappa à la porte avec impatience.**_

— _**Bonnie ! Bonnie, il faut que je te parle !**_

_**Il sentait sa présence dans la maison. Son coeur battait à un rythme irrégulier.**_

— _**Je sais que tu es là. J'entends ton coeur battre.**_

— _**Je ne suis pas bien, Damon. J'ai besoin d'être seule.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu es trop malade pour répondre au téléphone ?**_

— _**Damon, laisse-moi tranquille.**_

— _**Bonnie, c'est important.**_

_**Pas de réponse.**_

— _**Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, continua Damon, face à la porte fermée. Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des impressions de déjà-vu, et des flashs. Hier, mon esprit a carrément effacé une heure de souvenirs de ma mémoire. J'étais au Grill, puis chez moi, et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je suis arrivé là.**_

_**Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit.**_

— _**Tu pleures ?! s'étonna Damon lorsqu'il vit ses yeux rouges.**_

— _**C'est la douleur, expliqua Bonnie en appuyant sa tête contre l'encadrement de la porte. Mes migraines ne cessent pas, et prends-moi pour une folle, mais cela empire en ta présence.**_

_**Confus, il ne répondit pas.**_

— _**Et quand Jeremy et toi êtes tous les deux présents, c'est juste... insupportable. Je... je m'évanouis, ajouta-t-elle.**_

— _**Laisse-moi entrer, nous allons résoudre ce mystère, finit-il par répondre.**_

— _**Tu ne devras pas t'approcher trop près de moi, sinon la douleur sera trop forte.**_

— _**Je resterai le plus loin possible, promit le vampire.**_

— _**Alors... tu peux entrer.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

D'un geste hésitant, Alaric plaqua Elena contre le mur. La jeune femme sentit son hésitation et en profita pour lui retourner le bras, avant de le plier pour forcer le vampire à s'agenouiller.

— Très bien, je me rends, haleta Alaric. Tu es devenue forte, constata-t-il en s'asseyant par terre.

— Je suis un vampire, à présent, répondit simplement Elena en s'installant à côté de lui.

— Moi aussi, je suis un vampire ! s'exclama-t-il. Et pourtant, on s'entraine depuis des mois et je ne vois aucune amélioration.

— Sois patient, Rick. Tu as tout un apprentissage qui t'attend.

Il vida le contenu d'une poche de sang en un éclair.

— Je pensais que je savais déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Je chassais les vampires et je m'en nourrissais, avant de mourir.

— Tu savais te battre en tant qu'humain, mais pas en tant que vampire. Tu obéissais juste aux ordres d'Esther. Elle avait exacerbé ta haine contre les vampires pour faire de toi un autre Michael. Tu n'as jamais connu la vraie faim, lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu ne tuais pas pour te nourrir, tu tuais pour le plaisir de tuer des vampires.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Rick en songeant à la fois où il avait torturé Caroline.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit Elena d'un air compatissant. Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas avoir commencé ton entrainement plus tôt. Si on s'y était mis tout de suite...

— Tu étais en deuil, Elena, la coupa Alaric, le regard triste.

— Je le suis toujours, répondit-elle. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre. D'autres personnes ont besoin de moi, comme toi, ou Jeremy, même s'il refuse de l'admettre. Je passerai chaque seconde de mon temps à vous aider, jusqu'au retour de Bonnie et Damon.

Alaric fut tenté d'ajouter « s'ils reviennent un jour », mais il se retint. Si l'espoir était la seule chose qui faisait tenir Elena, il refusait d'être celui qui le lui enlèverait. Sans un mot, il se relevèrent.

— Bien ! l'encouragea Elena comme il venait de contrer une de ses attaques.

— J'ai un bon professeur, plaisanta-t-il.

— Le mien était doué, lui aussi, répondit Elena.

Alaric sourit en entendant l'allusion. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il fut un temps, c'était lui qui apprenait à Elena comment se battre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Tout a commencé il y a plusieurs mois, expliqua Bonnie, une tasse de café à la main.**_

_**Elle était assise sur le canapé, dans son salon, tandis que Damon était resté debout et l'observait pendant qu'elle parlait.**_

— _**Je me suis réveillée un matin, continua la jeune femme, et je me suis sentie... différente. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Quelques heures plus tard, je suis passée au Manoir avec Jeremy. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti une énorme douleur à la tête. Je croyais que j'étais simplement fatiguée, alors je suis rentrée chez moi. Jeremy m'a dit de me reposer et de prendre de l'aspirine.**_

_**Elle but une gorgée de café.**_

— _**Les migraines n'ont pas cessé depuis ce jour-là. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, mais cela n'a fait qu'empirer avec le temps – surtout quand Jeremy et toi vous trouvez tous les deux dans la même pièce.**_

— _**J'ai remarqué... d'abord l'anniversaire d'Elena, et maintenant la fête de Matt, répondit calmement Damon.**_

— _**Il y a des jours où je pense que je deviens folle, murmura Bonnie, n'osant pas lui avouer toute la vérité.**_

_**Le vampire remarqua son hésitation et décida de parler pour l'inciter à se confier à son tour.**_

— _**Plusieurs fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu certains moments de ma vie, mais différement, expliqua-t-il en prenant garde de ne pas s'approcher trop près d'elle.**_

— _**Moi aussi, répondit Bonnie en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.**_

— _**Mais hier, ce que j'ai vu...**_

_**Bonnie retint son souffle.**_

— _**C'était la mort, dit Damon à voix basse. J'ai vu...**_

— _**Une lumière blanche, l'interrompit Bonnie en sentant la panique la submerger.**_

— _**Le vent se déchainait autour de moi, continua Damon en avalant difficilement sa salive.**_

_**Ils se regardèrent tous les deux sans parler pendant un long moment. Bonnie posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Son coeur battait maintenant à cent à l'heure, Damon l'entendait.**_

— _**Que nous arrive-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.**_

_**Damon secoua la tête.**_

— _**Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Bon-Bon. **_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :-)_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que le chapitre 3 vous ait plu même si, pour moi, ce n'était qu'un chapitre qui servirait de lien pour la suite, ce chapitre-ci s'annonce beaucoup plus intéressant :-) Mais avant de vous laisser le lire, j'aimerais répondre à vos commentaires :-) _

_teambonbon972 : je suis contente que le Jeremy de ma fiction te plaise, j'avoue que moi aussi je le trouve trop effacé dans la série :-/ Mini-spoiler : en effet, tu as raison, Liv aime beaucoup Jeremy... :-)_

_**« Bon pour la miss Gilbert! Pour une fois, je la trouve pas tip top, je la trouve assez passive.[...] Comme si du jour au lendemain Bonnie et Damon allaient revenir par magie » **: c'est exactement ça, Elena a fait quelques tentatives avec Rick et Caroline mais elles ont échoué. Elena n'a pas l'habitude de devoir prendre les choses en main, c'était le rôle de Bonnie et Damon ^^ Et pour la coaching d'Alaric, Elena n'est certes pas le meilleur coach, mais elle tient vraiment à lui et c'est une manière comme une autre de ne pas craquer : tant que quelqu'un a besoin d'elle, elle est obligée de tenir le coup :-) __Et pour le Bamon : la suite dans ce chapitre :-) Merci pour ta review :-)_

_bamon guest : Jeremy est déterminé et prêt à tout :-) Et pour le mystère Bamon, une partie sera résolue dans ce chapitre :-) Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire :-)_

_Lexisomerhalder : Pour le moment je n'écris plus d'O.S. car j'ai beaucoup de mal à sortir d'une histoire quand je suis complètement plongée dedans ^^ Mais je m'y remettrai bientôt :-) merci pour les compliments :-)_

_Une Lectrice : Oui, le début de la scène Alaric-Elena porte à confusion je l'avoue ^^ mais je ne savais pas comment l'écrire autrement ahah :-) (moi non plus je ne voudrais pas de ce couple dans la série ce serait trop bizarre XD). __Encore une fan de ce nouveau Jeremy :-) A la base je ne comptais pas en faire un personnage aussi important mais il s'est imposé de lui-même au fil de l'écriture, et comme beaucoup de personnes ont l'air de l'apprécier je continue sur ce chemin ;-) __Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils et tes reviews, la suite de l'intrigue Bamon c'est dans ce chapitre :-)_

_Feeli37 : j'aime beaucoup lire tes théories, cela pourrait me donner des idées pour d'autres fictions ou des one-shots :-) Je ne sais pas si tu continueras à apprécier Liv par la suite mais je pense lui donner un rôle de plus en plus important :-) Merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir laissé un commentaire :-)_

_ana et noemiiie : Merci pour vos reviews cela me fait très plaisir :-)_

_Bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cher Journal,_

_Plus le temps passe, et plus je réalise que je me suis fait des illusions. Damon et Bonnie ne reviendront jamais._

Elena cessa d'écrire quelques instants et fixa le papier devant elle.

_J'ai fait tout mon possible, et Rick a été d'une grande aide, mais les recherches d'Isobel ne contenaient aucune indication sur l'Autre Côté ni sur la mort des êtres supernaturels. Et le plus bizarre, c'est que les grimoires qu'Isobel avait rassemblés ont disparu._

Une larme tomba sur le journal intime d'Elena, faisant une petite tâche d'encre bleue en plein milieu.

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais... je croyais probablement qu'ils reviendraient d'eux-mêmes. Bonnie et Damon ont toujours été ceux qui réglaient tous les problèmes._

Elle sourit légèrement malgré ses larmes.

_Ce sont des battants. Si quelqu'un peut revenir d'entre les morts, ce sont bien eux. J'ai besoin d'y croire. Je ne peux pas cesser d'y croire. C'est la seule manière de ne pas m'effondrer. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Que nous arrive-t-il ?**_

— _**Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Bon-Bon.**_

_**Bonnie regarda Damon, qui paraissait réfléchir intensément.**_

— _**Je vais en parler à Stefan, dit-il finalement.**_

— _**Non !**_

_**Il sursauta.**_

— _**Désolée, dit Bonnie en baissant la voix.**_

— _**Tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à m'en frère ? demanda le vampire, étonné.**_

— _**Non, je... laisse tomber, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit la sorcière en haussant les épaules.**_

_**Damon la regarda attentivement.**_

— _**C'est la deuxième fois que tu dis ce genre de chose, constata-t-il. D'abord au Grill, tu ne voulais pas que les autres nous voient parler ensemble, et maintenant tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à Stefan.**_

— _**Laisse tomber, répéta Bonnie. C'est... c'est ridicule, ajouta-t-elle, gênée.**_

— _**Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?**_

_**Pas de réponse.**_

— _**Bonnie, si tu ne me dis pas tout, comment sommes-nous supposés travailler ensemble et résoudre ce mystère ?**_

_**La jeune femme poussa un soupir.**_

— _**Très bien, mais souviens-toi que tu as insisté, le prévint-elle.**_

_**Damon acquiesça, attendant patiemment ses explications.**_

— _**Nous ne sommes pas censés être amis, murmura Bonnie sans oser le regarder.**_

— _**Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.**_

— _**Je... je ne sais pas.**_

— _**Bonnie...**_

— _**Très bien, tu l'auras voulu : tu... tu es une mauvaise personne, Damon, dit-elle avec difficulté.**_

— _**Quoi ? demanda le vampire, ébahi.**_

— _**Tu... tu m'as... fait du mal, continua Bonnie avec hésitation. Tu m'as fait souffrir.**_

_**Oubliant qu'il devait rester loin d'elle, Damon s'assit sur le canapé. Bonnie se leva immédiatement et s'éloigna.**_

— _**Mes migraines, dit-elle simplement.**_

— _**Désolé, j'ai oublié, répondit Damon en voulant se relever.**_

— _**Reste assis, j'ai besoin de marcher, de toute façon. Cela m'aidera à y voir plus clair.**_

_**Le vampire l'observa faire nerveusement les cent pas dans la pièce.**_

— _**Bonnie, je sais que je ne suis pas un enfant de choeur, dit lentement Damon, mais je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal.**_

— _**Je sais, répondit la sorcière, l'air impuissant. Et pourtant, j'ai cette impression qui me poursuit. Comme si je savais que tu m'as fait quelque chose qui m'a fait souffrir, mais que je ne parvenais pas à mettre des mots sur mes pensées. **_

— _**Je vois, répondit-il simplement.**_

— _**Damon, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive...**_

— _**Ce qui nous arrive, corrigea-t-il en la coupant.**_

— _**Mais je t'apprécie, continua-t-elle. Tu le sais. Tu rends Elena heureuse.**_

_**Elle poussa un soupir de frustration.**_

— _**Tout serait parfait sans ces migraines et ces flashs.**_

— _**En effet, répondit Damon d'une voix étrange. Tout serait parfait, et pourtant...**_

— _**Et pourtant quoi ? demanda Bonnie avec curiosité.**_

— _**Je crois que j'ai une théorie, mais c'est complètement fou, dit calmement le vampire.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Je n'en reviens pas que Tyler se soit presque suicidé ! s'exclama Caroline avec colère.

Sans un mot, Elena lui tendit une poche de sang.

— Il a la chance de revenir à la vie, et monsieur se met encore en danger ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

— C'est sa décision, Caroline, dit Elena avec fatalisme. Je n'approuve pas non plus mais c'est sa vie.

La blonde but une gorgée de sang avant de répondre.

— La seule chose positive dans tout ça, c'est que Tyler est libre de retourner à Mystic Falls. Il va pouvoir passer du temps avec Matt, et vivre une vie normale.

— J'aurais voulu la même chose pour Jeremy, dit tristement Elena. Qu'il ait une vie normale.

— C'est un chasseur, d'accord, mais rien ne dit qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il passait les frontières de Mystic Falls, répondit Caroline avec espoir.

— Et rien ne dit qu'il y survivrait, répondit à son tour Elena. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne ce risque, je l'ai déjà perdu une fois... Cela n'arrivera plus.

— Il ne reste plus qu'une solution, alors... il faut trouver un moyen de réintroduire la magie à Mystic Falls.

— Hé bien, bon courage ! s'exclama Alaric en entrant dans la pièce. Après des mois de recherches, nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé.

— Si seulement Liv et Luke étaient encore là..., murmura pensivement Elena.

— Parce que tu crois sérieusement que les jumeaux diaboliques nous auraient aidés ?! s'exclama son amie, incrédule.

— Pourquoi pas ? dit la brune en haussant les épaules.

Ils furent interrompus par deux coups frappés à la porte.

— Stefan ? demanda Elena lorsqu'elle vit le vampire se tenir devant elle. Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment toi, murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Caroline, qui avait suivi son amie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, parut embêtée de les voir si proches.

— Stefan, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle à son tour.

Alaric lui serra ensuite la main.

— La maison n'appartient pas à un humain, constata le jeune Salvatore, car il avait pu entrer à l'intérieur sans être invité.

— C'est une location, expliqua Elena. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, Stefan.

Il baissa la tête.

— J'avais besoin d'être seul, après... après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

— Caroline m'a dit que tu te laissais mourir de faim ! s'exclama Elena avec reproche.

Stefan regarda Caroline, qui lui répondit par un sourire d'excuse.

— Mon frère et une de mes amies sont morts par ma faute, je n'avais plus envie de me nourrir, répondit-il.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dirent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes.

— Peu importe, car à présent, nous avons une piste pour ramener Bonnie et Damon.

— Quoi ?!

Alaric, Elena et Caroline avaient parlé en même temps.

— Comme Caroline vous l'a certainement dit, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à me cacher... dans des grottes, dans la forêt,... Je ne voulais voir personne.

Il fit une pause.

— Il y a quelques heures, continua-t-il, alors que j'étais dans une partie de la forêt que je n'avais pas encore explorée, j'ai aperçu une maison. Intrigué, je me suis approché, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en apercevant Jeremy patienter devant la porte.

— Quoi ?! dit à nouveau Elena.

— Je m'apprêtais à aller lui parler, continua Stefan, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt seul en pleine nuit, quand j'ai vu la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Liv lui avait ouvert.

— Liv... la sorcière ? demanda Alaric.

Caroline, elle, écoutait Stefan la bouche ouverte, trop surprise pour pouvoir parler.

— Je trouvais la situation vraiment bizarre, ajouta Stefan, alors je me suis approché et j'ai utilisé mon ouïe pour les espionner, confessa-t-il avec remord.

— Que faisaient-ils ? demanda Elena d'une voix dure.

— J'ai pu distinguer trois voix dans la maison : celles de Jeremy, de Liv et de Luke. Ils parlaient de grimoires, de sorts,...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

— Et de comment ramener Bonnie et Damon, termina-t-il d'une voix triste.

— Je... Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Elena. Jeremy ne m'a rien dit de tout cela.

— Je sais, répondit Stefan, je l'ai entendu menacer Luke de tout vous raconter s'il continuait à l'embêter. C'est pour ça que je suis immédiatement venu ici tout vous raconter. Caroline m'avait donné votre adresse, au cas où j'aurais voulu vous voir.

— Elle a eu raison, dit Elena en promenant son regard de Caroline à Stefan qui s'observaient sans parler.

— Pourquoi Jeremy nous a-t-il caché ça ? se demanda Alaric à voix haute.

— Nous allons bientôt le savoir, répondit Elena comme son frère ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

— Stefan ? demanda le jeune homme, l'air surpris. Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

Elena ne le laissa pas finir.

— Jeremy, tu vas immédiatement m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as menti ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère.

— Moi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pas la peine de nier, intervint Alaric. On sait pour Liv et Luke.

— Mais... comment ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment, rétorqua Elena, furieuse. J'exige une explication !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Je t'écoute, dit Bonnie avec intérêt.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression que ta vie est trop parfaite ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.**_

_**La sonnerie de son téléphone portable empêcha Bonnie de répondre.**_

— _**Désolée, c'est ma mère, s'excusa-t-elle avant de décrocher.**_

_**Grâce à ses facultés, Damon n'eut aucun mal à écouter leur conversation.**_

— _**Tu vois, tes parents passent la soirée en amoureux au restaurant puis au cinéma, ce qui te laisse la maison libre pour Jeremy et toi. Tout est trop parfait !**_

— _**Damon ! Tu pourrais t'abstenir d'écouter des conversation privées ! le sermonna-t-elle.**_

— _**Ne change pas de sujet, Witchy. Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai raison ?**_

— _**Peut-être, dit-elle sans conviction. Mon état de santé qui se dégrade me fait penser le contraire.**_

— _**A part tes migraines, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange dans ta vie actuelle ?**_

_**Bonnie réfléchit : elle sortait avec Jeremy, ses parents adoraient le jeune homme et elle avait de très bons résultats scolaires.**_

— _**Même si tu avais raison, que suggères-tu ? finit-elle par demander au vampire. Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a jeté un sort pour que nous menions une vie parfaite ? C'est ça, ta théorie ?**_

_**L'ironie de son ton n'échappa pas à Damon.**_

— _**Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il faudrait se renseigner auprès de ta grand-mère.**_

— _**Elle est en vacances en Europe, lui rappela-t-elle. Je ne vais pas la déranger pour des bêtises pareilles.**_

— _**Ces bêtises, comme tu les appelles, t'ont conduite à l'hôpital, Bonnie !**_

_**La jeune sorcière soupira.**_

— _**Je lui téléphonerai ce soir, promit Bonnie.**_

_**Elle regarda ensuite Damon avec intérêt.**_

— _**Si toi et moi, dit-elle avec hésitation, nous sommes... liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans cette étrange histoire... cela veut dire que tu mènes aussi la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé.**_

— _**Bien sur que je mène la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! s'exclama Damon on songeant aux baisers d'Elena.**_

_**Il avait enfin eu la fille, il s'était réconcilié avec son frère, et Stefan paraissait heureux pour eux. Tout était parfait, sauf...**_

— _**Même si quelqu'un nous avait lancé un sort, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes migraines empirent quand je suis avec Jeremy et toi en même temps, dit Bonnie, qui tentait de résoudre cette énigme.**_

_**Sauf Jeremy, songea Damon en serrant les poings. Il ne supportait pas de le voir, et encore moins de le voir avec Bonnie. Il ne la méritait pas, ce n'était qu'un...**_

— _**Damon ? demanda Bonnie, lui faisant retrouver le contact avec la réalité.**_

— _**Désolé, je réfléchissais, murmura le vampire. Je déteste Jeremy, ajouta-t-il brusquement.**_

— _**Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**_

_**Elle était ébahie : pourquoi le vampire détesterait-il le frère de sa petite amie ?**_

— _**Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. Je le sens au fond de moi. Et je supporte encore moins de le voir avec toi, avoua-t-il ensuite. Il... il ne te mérite pas.**_

— _**Damon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_

_**Cette fois, Bonnie était vraiment inquiète, car Damon paraissait convaincu de ce qu'il disait.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est juste une impression... Non, une conviction, se reprit-il.**_

— _**Mais Jeremy ne t'a rien fait ! s'exclama-t-elle.**_

— _**Il t'a fait du mal à toi.**_

_**Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce.**_

— _**Ne me demande pas ce qu'il a fait, je serais incapable de te l'expliquer, ajouta Damon, mais je sais qu'il a fait quelque chose qui t'a fait souffrir et qu'il ne te mérite pas. Comme toi tu sais que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a fait souffrir, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.**_

— _**C'est... c'est insensé, murmura Bonnie, la théorie de Damon faisant lentement son chemin dans son esprit.**_

— _**Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. Et pourtant, c'est la seule explication. Bonnie, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je crois que tous nos souhaits se réalisent mais...**_

— _**Ils ne sont pas compatibles, compléta lentement Bonnie. **_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour à toutes et tous :-) Merci pour vos commentaires, cela me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous intéresse :-) _

_* teambonbon972 : merci pour ton long commentaire :-) Jeremy est vraiment dans l'intrigue et cela ne fera qu'augmenter dans ce chapitre, il se retrouve malgré lui au centre de tout... j'espère que la suite te plaira :-) Liv apprécie beaucoup Jer, ce qui n'est pas le cas de son frère, et cela la met dans une position délicate... Pas beaucoup de Bamon dans ce chapitre 5, il y en aura plus au prochain :-)_

_*Feeli37 : Moi aussi cela me manquait Elena et son journal :-) Je ne commenterai pas trop le Bamon car on en apprendra plus au prochain chapitre :-) Le Steroline restera subtil pour le moment ^^ J'espère que la scène Elena/Jeremy sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :-) Continue à poster des théories, j'aime beaucoup :-) Et oui j'ai lu tes commentaires sur mes autres fictions, si tu veux je peux te répondre en privé :-) merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur cette histoire ainsi que sur les autres :-) _

_*Bamon guest : merci beaucoup ^^ apparemment le mystère des migraines de Bonnie intéresse beaucoup de personnes, j'espère que cela te plaira autant lorsque je dévoilerai tout :-)_

_* C et *noemiiie : merci d'avoir lu mon histoire et d'avoir laissé un commentaire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :-)_

_*Une lectrice : Hé oui, c'est un monde idéal... :-) J'essaie toujours de tout planifier et calculer, et je me relis depuis le début, je re-re-regarde certains épisodes pour être sure de ne pas me contredire,... mais quand ça arrive je m'arrache les cheveux en espérant que personne ne le remarque XD L'alliance Jeremy/jumeaux diaboliques est déjà révélée car, comme tu l'as dit, cela fait plusieurs mois que Jeremy cache la vérité à Elena... mais comme toujours, quand une chose est révélée, cela en entraîne une autre... :-) Désolée pour le Steroline ^^ pour le moment je m'en tiens à des allusions :-) Et pour le Bamon, j'aimerais vraiment répondre à tes théories, questions,... mais je ne peux pas, je dois garder le suspense :-) alors je me contenterai de te remercier de me lire et de me laisser d'aussi longs commentaires à chaque fois :-) _

_*howimymnh : merci pour ton commentaire :-) le mystère des migraines a une certaine importance dans l'histoire et je ne peux rien révéler, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira :-)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— J'attends, dit Elena, les bras croisés, toisant son frère.

— Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, Elena.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Depuis des mois, tu essaies de ramener Bonnie et Damon avec l'aide de Liv et Luke, et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en informer ?!

Sa colère se reflétait sur son visage. Rick s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule pour calmer la jeune femme.

— Jeremy... nous avons besoin de savoir, murmura-t-il en regardant le jeune homme. Nous pouvons t'aider.

— Je me débrouille très bien sans l'aide de personne, rétorqua-t-il.

Elena secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

— Pourquoi me tiens-tu à l'écart ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Jeremy.

— Elena...

Jeremy fit un pas vers elle puis s'arrêta.

— Tu dois me faire confiance, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ramènerai Bonnie et Damon, je te le promets.

— Je me fiche de tes promesses ! explosa-t-elle. Je veux t'aider à les ramener ! Damon est l'homme de ma vie, et Bonnie est ma meilleure amie.

Caroline jeta un regard discret en direction de Stefan lorsqu'Elena mentionna Damon, mais le vampire ne sourcilla pas.

— Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser t'aider, insista Elena.

— Très bien, répondit Jeremy avec un soupir. Tu l'auras voulu.

Il fit une brève pause.

— Tu es trop instable émotionnellement, Elena.

— Quoi ? C'est faux, Jer ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me maîtriser.

— Non, tu ne l'es pas, répondit-il calmement.

— Bien sur que si !

— Comme lorsque tu as grimpé dans la voiture de Damon pour te suicider avec lui en faisant sauter le Grill ?

Sa soeur en resta sans voix, et les autres se regardèrent, l'air gêné.

— Je suis désolé, Elena, ajouta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon-là mais c'est la vérité : tu es trop impliquée émotionnellement dans cette histoire, ce qui t'empêche de prendre les bonnes décisions. Tu laisses tes émotions prendre le dessus.

— Mais je... je l'aime, balbutia-t-elle, comme pour s'excuser.

— Je le sais, dit son frère. J'aime Bonnie également. C'est pour ça que je les ramènerai tous les deux, peu importe l'endroit où ils sont.

— Et où sont-ils, exactement ? demanda Alaric avec intérêt.

— C'est une très bonne question, répondit le chasseur en haussant les épaules. Liv m'a dit qu'ils ne sont ni morts ni vivants, mais elle n'a pas pu m'en dire plus.

— Ni morts ni vivants, répéta Caroline en haussant les sourcils. Cela n'a aucun sens.

— Mais quel imbécile ! s'écria Stefan, ce qui fit se retourner tout le monde. Je suis le dernier des abrutis, ajouta-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Elena.

Stefan les regarda l'un après l'autre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur faire une énorme révélation.

— J'étais tellement obnubilé par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé mon frère mourir que j'ai complètement oublié cette conversation.

— Quelle conversation ? demanda à son tour Jeremy.

— Lorsque j'étais de l'Autre Côté avec Lexi, expliqua Stefan, j'ai assisté aux adieux entre Bonnie et sa grand-mère. Sheila lui a dit qu'elle ne passerait pas par elle pour revenir à la vie car elle avait découvert un moyen pour que Bonnie trouve la paix.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Alaric.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Stefan, mais Sheila a dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule de la famille à savoir se sacrifier.

— Mais, alors..., commença Caroline, hésitant à formuler à voix haute l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

— Bonnie et Damon ne sont peut-être pas vraiment morts, compléta Elena d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Bonna hocha distraitement la tête. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Jeremy : à chaque fois, elle repensait à ce que Damon lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.**_

_**« Je crois que tous nos souhaits se réalisent », avait dit le vampire. **_

_**Sa vie de rêve n'était-elle qu'une illusion ? Et si quelqu'un leur avait vraiment lancé un sort, était-ce la raison pour laquelle Jeremy restait avec elle ? L'aimait-il réellement, ou y était-il forcé à cause de la magie ?**_

— _**Bonnie, tu m'entends ? demanda Jeremy en passant la main devant les yeux de sa petite amie.**_

— _**Désolée, répondit-elle en se reprenant, je suis un peu distraite.**_

_**Il lui sourit.**_

— _**Je disais que lorsque tu iras mieux, je t'emmènerai passer un week-end romantique loin d'ici. Mais tu dois te reposer.**_

— _**Je t'assure que je vais bien, Jer. Les médecins n'ont rien trouvé.**_

— _**Peut-être, répondit-il, mais tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital. Tu as besoin de temps pour te reposer.**_

_**Le jeune homme lui prit la main.**_

— _**Je peux très bien passer le reste de la journée ici avec toi, proposa-t-il à Bonnie. Les cours de cette après-midi ne sont pas très importants.**_

_**La sorcière secoua la tête.**_

— _**Non, il est hors de question que tu manques des cours pour moi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste abusé de la magie. Quelques jours de repos me remettront sur pied, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire.**_

— _**J'ai déjà du te laisser seule ce matin, objecta-t-il. Ma pause déjeuner ne dure qu'une heure, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule à nouveau.**_

— _**Je n'étais pas seule, dit Bonnie avec hésitation. Damon est passé me voir.**_

_**Elle observa attentivement la réaction de Jeremy.**_

— _**Tant mieux, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne restes pas seule, répondit-il en souriant.**_

_**Un étrange sentiment s'empara de Bonnie. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.**_

— _**Il repassera peut-être tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle pour le tester.**_

— _**Alors je ne m'en fais pas, répondit Jeremy en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu es entre de bonnes mains.**_

_**Bonnie le regarda s'éloigner, interloquée. Malgré l'animosité visible que Damon lui témoignait, Jeremy continuait à prétendre l'apprécier et à lui faire confiance. C'était comme si... comme s'il n'avait aucune personnalité, songea-t-elle, intriguée. Avait-elle inconsciemment souhaité que Jeremy s'entende avec Damon, et son souhait était-il en train de se réaliser ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien et toute cette histoire la rendait folle. Lentement, elle composa le numéro de Damon : elle ne pouvait pas être à proximité du vampire sans ressentir ces étranges migraines, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le tenir informé de la situation par téléphone.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**C'était Bonnie, dit Damon en raccrochant tandis qu'Elena entrait dans la chambre du vampire.**_

— _**Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.**_

— _**Un peu mieux.**_

_**Il prit Elena dans ses bras et respira le parfum qui s'échappait de ses cheveux.**_

— _**Elena..., commença-t-il, le visage caché dans son cou.**_

— _**Oui ? demanda la jeune femme dans un gémissement car il l'embrassait maintenant dans le cou et sur les épaules.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**_

— _**Bien sur que je t'aime, répondit-elle avec un petit rire en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière pour que Damon la morde.**_

— _**Je suis sérieux, dit Damon en l'obligeant à le regarder.**_

— _**Mais Damon, enfin... je t'aime, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?**_

— _**Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'aimes.**_

_**Elena soupira.**_

— _**Il n'y a pas de raisons valables pour aimer quelqu'un, dit-elle finalement. Je t'aime, je le sais, c'est tout.**_

— _**Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, murmura le vampire en lui caressant les cheveux. Je voulais que tu m'aimes, mais je ne voulais pas que mon frère souffre de notre amour.**_

— _**Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.**_

— _**J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais ! s'exclama Damon. Tu es amoureuse de moi, et Stefan s'en fiche.**_

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ton frère ?**_

_**Damon secoua la tête.**_

— _**Tu as raison, répondit-il. Ne parlons plus de mon frère : parlons plutôt du tien.**_

— _**Jeremy ? demanda Elena, surprise.**_

— _**Je le déteste, avoua brusquement le vampire.**_

— _**Mais... pourquoi ? l'interrogea sa petite amie.**_

— _**Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. C'est plus fort que moi.**_

— _**Damon, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, je sais que tu as un caractère très fort, mais tu finiras par t'entendre avec lui.**_

— _**Elena... parfois, j'ai envie de l'étrangler !**_

— _**Cela finira par s'arranger.**_

— _**Non ! s'exclama-t-il en la repoussant. Tu n'es pas censée me répondre que tout ira bien !**_

— _**Et que suis-je censée dire ? lui demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son calme.**_

— _**Je... je ne sais pas, s'énerva-t-il, tu devrais te mettre en colère, défendre ton petit frère !**_

— _**Je n'ai pas à le défendre, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Tu m'aimes et tu finiras par apprécier Jeremy.**_

_**Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants. Elena devait le prendre pour un fou, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait d'exprimer une simple opinion et se bornait à répéter que tout finirait par s'arranger.**_

— _**Damon, on va être en retard !**_

_**Le vampire ouvrit les yeux.**_

— _**En retard ? Où ça ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.**_

_**Elena courait d'un coin à l'autre du salon des Salvatore pour rassembler ses affaires.**_

_**« Et voilà, ça recommence », songea le vampire. « J'ai encore eu un trou noir ».**_

— _**Je rentre à l'université aujourd'hui, lui rappela-t-elle en soulevant un énorme sac.**_

_**Damon se précipita pour l'aider grâce à sa supervitesse.**_

— _**Et Bonnie et Blondie ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant du sac d'Elena tandis qu'il calculait mentalement combien de temps avait duré ce nouveau black-out.**_

_**« 2 semaines », réalisa-t-il avec horreur.**_

— _**Elles nous attendent à Whitmore, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es sure que tout va bien ?**_

_**Elena paraissait inquiète.**_

— _**Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Elena. Allons-y, dit-il en franchissant la porte, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore lui arriver.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Tu as rompu notre accord, murmura Liv d'une voix déçue, tandis que Jeremy et Elena l'observaient de l'extérieur de la maison.

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Stefan nous a vus, tenta de se justifier Jeremy en voulant entrer à l'intérieur mais il ne parvint pas à franchir la porte.

— Tu n'aurais pas du nous trahir, Gilbert, dit Luke en apparaissant à côté de sa soeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Jeremy d'une voix dure.

Luke leva les yeux au ciel.

— As-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question ?

Il se rapprocha de Jeremy et Elena.

— Pendant que vous jacassiez, j'ai jeté un sort sur cette maison : plus personne ne peut pénétrer à l'intérieur sauf Liv et moi, annonça-t-il, l'air satisfait.

— Nous devons travailler ensemble, plaida le chasseur. Nous avons de nouvelles informations concernant Bonnie et Damon : Stefan pense que la grand-mère de Bonnie a jeté un sort pour la maintenir en vie.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent.

— Nous t'avions demandé une seule chose, Jeremy : nous trouver un abri et ne révéler son emplacement à personne !

Luke était furieux.

— Je ne vous ai pas trahi, répéta-t-il. Stefan nous a trouvés.

— Et les grimoires, murmura Elena, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole jusque maintenant. Vous voulez les grimoires.

— Nous en avons déjà une bonne partie, répondit Liv en la dévisageant.

— Je vous aiderai à trouver les autres, promit Jeremy. Nous vous aiderons tous.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

— Laisse tomber, Jeremy. S'il veulent les grimoires, qu'ils les gardent, dit sèchement Elena en faisant demi-tour.

— Mais...

Jeremy eut l'air surpris que sa soeur abandonne si facilement. Mais Elena n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : elle fut vite de retour avec un briquet.

— Quelle chance d'avoir justement croisé un promeneur qui avait un briquet sur lui, murmura-t-elle en observant la flamme qui dansait devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle jouait avec le mécanisme.

— Elena..., commença Jeremy, mais sa soeur le fit taire d'un regard.

— Comme vous le savez, dit-elle d'une voix métallique, presque inhumaine, l'Autre Côté a disparu : si vous mourrez, ce sera pour du bon.

— Tu... tu ne feras pas cela, Elena, dit Liv d'une voix peu assurée. Tu es une bonne personne.

— Vraiment ? demanda Elena en regardant Liv droit dans les yeux. Suis-je une bonne personne, Liv ?

— Si tu t'approches de ma soeur..., la menaça Luke.

L'arrivée de Stefan et Caroline empêcha Elena de répondre.

— Elena, ça suffit, murmura Stefan d'une voix posée en voulant lui prendre le briquet des mains, mais elle bougea plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait.

— Ne laisse pas ta tristesse et ta colère prendre le dessus, ajouta Caroline. Si tu éteins ton humanité, tu sais ce qu'il se passera.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, si j'éteins mon humanité ? demanda-t-elle en agitant la flamme devant les yeux de Liv.

— Tu oublieras l'amour que tu ressens pour Damon, dit Stefan.

Elena se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

— Damon et Bonnie sont là, quelque part... Et à cause d'eux, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Liv et Luke du menton, nous n'avons aucun espoir de les ramener. Pourquoi continuer à m'infliger cette douleur si je sais que je ne reverrai jamais Damon ?

— Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, Elena, intervint Jeremy en voulant se rapprocher d'elle, mais Elena recula.

— Je ne suis pas une meurtrière mais je suis une suicidaire, pas vrai, Jeremy ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est ce que tu as insinué tout à l'heure.

— Elena, je suis désolé, je...

— Et tu avais raison, le coupa-t-elle, avant de retourner le briquet vers son propre corps. Je suis désolée.

— Non !

Stefan se jeta sur elle en même temps qu'il avait crié. Il rattrapa le briquet de justesse, tandis que Liv et Luke les observaient, l'air horrifié.

— Elena a besoin de Damon, murmura Jeremy à l'intention de Liv, pendant que Stefan et Caroline amenaient la jeune femme jusqu'à la forêt pour la calmer. S'il te plaît, faisons un nouveau marché, demanda-t-il à la sorcière d'un air suppliant.

Elle regarda son frère, qui semblait peser le pour et contre.

— Comment savoir si nous pouvons te faire confiance ? finit par demander Luke.

— Parce que j'aime Bonnie et que je veux la revoir. Je suis prêt à tout, et je ne gâcherai pas ma chance de la ramener si vous m'aidez.

Luke hocha lentement la tête.

— Très bien, répondit le sorcier. Nous allons faire notre possible pour les ramener, et en échange, tu nous fournis les grimoires.

— C'est ce qui avait été convenu, acquiesça-t-il en tendant la main pour sceller leur nouveau marché.

— Une autre petite chose...

— Oui ?

Liv secoua la tête.

— Luke, non.

Mais le jeune homme ne tint pas compte des protestations de sa soeur.

— Je veux que l'on puisse également pratiquer la magie à Mystic Falls.

— Mais... c'est impossible, répondit Jeremy. Les Voyageurs ont annulé les effets de la magie traditionnelle dans toute la ville.

— Hé bien, nous ferons en sorte que cela soit à nouveau possible, dit Luke comme si c'était la chose la plus simple à faire du monde.

— Pourquoi ?

— Cela nous regarde, répondit Luke. Cette offre est à prendre ou à laisser.

— D'accord, dit Jeremy en soupirant. Je vous aiderai, même si j'ignore encore comment nous allons nous y prendre.

— Tu ne dois en parler à personne, c'est compris ?

Jeremy regarda Liv, qui détourna le regard.

— Pour m'assurer que tu ne nous trahiras pas, dit le sorcier en tendant la main, la paume tournée vers le haut.

Lentement, il s'entailla la paume, suivi par sa soeur. Avec un soupir, Jeremy saisit le couteau et les imita. Leurs paumes entrèrent en contact, et Luke se mit à réciter une incantation.

— Et voilà, murmura-t-il, l'air satisfait. Trahis-nous, et tu en paieras les conséquences.

— Je ne vous trahirai pas, répondit Jeremy avant de s'éloigner vers la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

— Alors ? demanda Elena lorsque son frère fut de retour.

Jeremy serra nerveusement le poing : même si la coupure avait miraculeusement disparu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à sentir la douleur de la lame qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair, comme si son esprit ne pouvait effacer le souvenir de son secret.

— Ils sont d'accord, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui, espérait-il, ne tremblait pas trop.

— Génial ! s'exclama Caroline, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Stefan dévisageait Jeremy avec insistance.

— Comment les as-tu convaincus ? demanda-t-il à Jeremy.

— Je crois que Liv a un faible pour moi, répondit-il en sortant la première phrase qui lui était passée par la tête.

— Peut-être, mais Luke paraissait assez hostile, contra Stefan.

Le vampire commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du rester pour écouter leur conversation.

— Stefan, puisque Jeremy dit qu'ils sont d'accord ! s'exclama Elena avec un sourire.

Convaincu, le vampire laissa tomber son interrogatoire.

— Au fait, félicitations, Elena, dit Jeremy. Ton numéro était très convaincant.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

— Je te l'ai dit, murmura-t-elle pensivement. J'aime Damon et je suis prête à tout. Même si je dois mentir pour le ramener.

Les trois autres se regardèrent en silence.

— Grâce à ton don pour la comédie, Bonnie et Damon seront bientôt de retour, j'en suis convaincue, dit joyeusement Caroline pour réchauffer l'ambiance.

— Oui, bientôt, répéta Elena en regardant Stefan avec espoir.

Tandis qu'ils rentraient tous les quatre annoncer la nouvelle à Alaric, Jeremy ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter sa paume contre son pantalon. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est que la coopération de Liv et Luke reposait à présent sur lui.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :-) _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, il est plus court que le précédent mais je l'ai coupé à un endroit très important pour laisser un peu de suspense :-)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, favoris,... :-) Bonne lecture :-)_

_* teambonbon972 : les jumeaux diaboliques ont une idée derrière la tête, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire :-) J'ai beaucoup hésité pour la scène avec Elena, mais je trouve que c'est un bon moyen de montrer ce que Jeremy pense de son attitude (c'est-à-dire ce que la plupart des téléspectateurs pensent) et de le faire contraster avec la comédie jouée par Elena qui semblait parfois un peu trop réaliste... :-) _

_P.S. : ta théorie est intéressante, les absences de Damon seront bientôt expliquées :-)_

_* brookedaviiis : ce ne sera pas facile, c'est certain :-) mes chapitres sont plus courts car je trouve que c'est assez compliqué cette histoire de "mondes parallèles", je n'ai pas envie d'embrouiller tout le monde donc je raconte l'histoire par petits morceaux :-) _

_* Feeli37 : j'ai trouvé ça marrant que Stefan se traite d'idiot, mais c'est vrai que c'est un des seuls personnages à réfléchir dans cette série :-) par contre Stefan et Lexi n'étaient pas présents lorsque l'Autre Côté a disparu, ils ne savent donc pas que Bonnie et Damon se tenaient la main (et franchement qui aurait imaginé une chose pareille ? ^^ j'aurais trop aimé voir leur tête : Elena, Caroline,... XD)_

_* Bamon guest : L'histoire des "trous noirs" a une grande importance, ce sera expliqué mais je ne sais pas encore exactement quand :-) Et pour Jeremy, il est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou pour rester polie ^^_

_* immortelle42 : de rien, j'essaie de ne pas laisser trop de temps s'écouler entre 2 chapitres pour ne pas décrocher de l'histoire :-) _

_* Une lectrice : moi aussi, je préfère ce Jeremy à celui de la série :-) c'est un meneur, même s'il se retrouve dans les ennuis sans en avoir conscience :-) Il y aura encore et toujours du Steroline dans ce chapitre lol mais rien de concret pour le moment si ça peut te rassurer :-) j'ai créé une scène spécialement pour éclaircir le point concernant Bonnie et sa grand-mère, avec la traduction exacte de la scène (je l'ai re-regardée pour être sure) j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :-)_

_* noemiiie : tu n'es pas obligée de laisser de longs commentaires :-) c'est déjà très gentil de poster ton avis :-) bonne remarque sur le passage Damon/Elena, comme tu le dis c'est subtil mais pour Elena il n'y a rien de bizarre à ce qu'ils se téléphonent :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_« Tu dois me traverser lorsque le rituel commencera »_

_« Non... je reste ici »_

_« Grand-mère... tu ne peux pas ! Cet endroit est en train d'imploser et d'emmener tout le monde avec lui ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas venir, Bonnie. Tu n'es pas le seul membre de cette famille qui sait comment se sacrifier »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_« Cela veut dire que tout ira bien pour moi. J'ai trouvé la paix parce que je me suis assurée que tu trouves la tienne »_

_« Je ne comprends pas »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Sache juste que j'ai pris soin de toi »_

— Stefan ? Stefan ? répéta la voix.

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux.

— Tu t'es endormi, dit Caroline tandis qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il acquiesça et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui d'un geste de la main.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète par le visage préoccupé de Stefan.

— C'est étrange, répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Jusqu'à présent, cette scène m'était complètement sortie de la tête, et voilà que je me mets à rêver des adieux entre Bonnie et Sheila comme si je m'en souvenais dans les moindres détails.

— Tu étais brisé par la mort de Damon, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et comme tu t'es laissé mourir de faim, tu n'étais plus vraiment en état de réfléchir.

— Je sais Caroline, mais si je m'en étais rappelé plus tôt...

— Non ! l'interrompit-elle. Je ne te laisserai pas culpabiliser à nouveau. Et puis, comment aurais-tu pu deviner la vérité ? Les mots de Sheila étaient assez vagues, et sans le sort de Liv pour confirmer que Bonnie et Damon ne sont ni morts ni vivants, nous n'aurions sans doute jamais fait le lien !

— Tu as probablement raison.

— Bien sur que j'ai raison, rétorqua-t-elle avec humour.

Stefan lui sourit.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas recommencer à te nourrir, maintenant ? demanda Caroline en retrouvant son sérieux.

— Hé bien, je...

— Tu ne pourras pas nous aider à ramener ton frère si tu es faible, le coupa-t-elle, sachant très bien quels arguments utiliser pour le convaincre.

— J'allais dire que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à boire des poches de sang maintenant que j'ai goûté le tien.

Le vampire avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— Désolée, je vous dérange ? demanda Elena en entrant dans le salon, constatant que ses deux amis se regardaient fixement et que Caroline était toute rouge.

— Non, répondirent Stefan et Caroline en choeur.

Elena fronça les sourcils mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

— Alaric nous a préparé un itinéraire pour la recherche des grimoires manquants. Jeremy en a déjà trouvé une grosse partie au cours des derniers mois mais aucun sort n'indique comment ramener Bonnie et Damon ni ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

— Bien, dit simplement Stefan en détachant enfin son regard de celui de Caroline.

La brune attendit quelques secondes.

— Nous partons dans une heure, leur annonça-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer juste avant son arrivée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Cela avait recommencé. Cette fois, c'était plus grave : Damon avait oublié deux mois entiers de sa vie. Bien sur, pour un vampire, deux mois, ça ne représentait pas grand chose, mais il était inquiet.**_

— _**Je ne comprends pas, murmura Bonnie lorsque le vampire lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.**_

— _**Moi non plus, avoua Damon, l'air mécontent.**_

_**Il avait profité de l'absence d'Elena et Caroline, qui avaient cours à cette heure-ci, pour se rendre jusqu'à Whitmore. Bonnie et lui se tenaient chacun à une extrémité du dortoir, pour ne pas provoquer de migraines à la jeune femme.**_

— _**C'est ce sort, ajouta-t-il. Quelqu'un m'a maudit.**_

_**Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.**_

— _**Damon, personne ne t'a maudit : si réellement quelqu'un nous a jeté un sort pour que tous nos voeux se réalisent, je n'appellerais pas cela une malédiction.**_

— _**De toute façon, cela ne fonctionne pas, dit le vampire entre ses dents.**_

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

— _**Je veux dire que l'ennuyeux petit Gilbert fait toujours partie de ta vie.**_

— _**Damon ! cria-t-elle, exaspérée.**_

— _**C'est la vérité, ce garçon est ennuyeux comme la pluie.**_

— _**Ce garçon est mon petit ami !**_

— _**Peut-être, mais il ne devrait pas. Il ne te mérite pas.**_

_**La sorcière se prit la tête entre les mains.**_

— _**Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui reproches. Jeremy est le petit ami que toute fille rêverait d'avoir : il est gentil, attentionné et il a un bon caractère, contrairement à certains.**_

— _**Je n'ai pas un mauvais caractère ! s'offusqua-t-il. Jeremy est un imbécile qui t'a fait souffrir.**_

— _**C'est faux.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il t'a fait quelque chose, je le sens.**_

— _**C'est complètement stupide.**_

_**Ils commençaient tous les deux à s'énerver, et ils parlaient de plus en plus fort.**_

— _**Jeremy t'a fait du mal !**_

— _**Non !**_

— _**Si !**_

_**Bonnie était hors d'elle. Ne prenant même plus attention à la douleur qui la faisait souffrir, elle s'avança vers le vampire et pointa son doigt sur son torse.**_

— _**S'il m'avait fait du mal, je m'en souviendrais !, s'exclama-t-elle, ignorant sa migraine. Tu n'es même pas capable de m'expliquer ce qu'il est censé m'avoir fait !**_

— _**Il t'a trompée avec un fantôme ! cria Damon, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.**_

— _**Quoi ?**_

_**Bonnie laissa retomber sa main et fit un pas en arrière.**_

— _**Je..., commença Damon, mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.**_

_**Le vampire ferma les yeux et se concentra : les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, et il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de l'image qui avait brièvement traversé ses pensées.**_

— _**Je ne me souviens plus, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, frustré que ses pensées lui échappent encore une fois.**_

_**C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'expression étrange sur le visage de la jeune femme.**_

— _**Bonnie, ça va ?**_

_**Elle acquiesça lentement.**_

— _**Quand j'ai touché ton torse, murmura-t-elle, ma migraine a cessé pendant un court instant et je l'ai vue.**_

— _**Qui ?**_

_**Damon la regardait avec attention.**_

— _**Le fantôme. Celle avec qui Jeremy m'a trompée.**_

_**Sa voix trembla en prononçant les derniers mots.**_

— _**Je me souviens d'elle, à présent, ajouta Bonnie. Elle s'appellait...**_

— _**Anna, compléta Damon.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Nous n'aurions jamais du impliquer Jeremy dans cette histoire, dit Liv à l'intention de son frère, qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme grimoire.

— Ton béguin pour lui ne doit pas te détourner de notre objectif, soeurette, répondit-il sans cesser de lire.

— Je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui ! s'écria Liv en rougissant.

Luke leva les yeux de son livre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Liv. Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai remarqué que tu as un faible pour notre chasseur de vampires.

Il soupira avant de tourner délicatement la page du grimoire.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, mais au moins, on ne se disputera pas pour celui-là, ajouta-t-il avec humour.

— Taist-toi, répondit-elle en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant près de son frère. Toujours rien ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

— Toujours rien, confirma-t-il. Je vais finir par croire que l'Ancre et le vampire se sont envolés.

Il lui lança un regard curieux.

— Cela te ferait plaisir qu'elle ne revienne jamais, pas vrai ? Au moins, tu aurais le champ libre avec Jeremy, suggéra-t-il.

Liv le fusilla du regard.

— Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? J'ai fait une promesse à Jeremy, tout comme toi, et j'ai l'intention de la tenir.

— Tu sais... la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté ce marché, lorsque Jeremy nous a trouvés alors que nous étions en train de nous enfuir, après la destruction de l'Autre Côté, c'est toi, Liv.

— Moi ?

Il acquiesça.

— Si j'avais été seul, je serais parti à la recherche des grimoires moi-même. Mais je savais qu'Elena et compagnie se mettraient à notre recherche, et je ne voulais pas que ta vie soit en danger.

— Tu as accepté de faire confiance à Jeremy alors que tu ne l'apprécies pas... pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es ma soeur et que je lui fais confiance si tu lui fais confiance. Je crains juste que ton attirance pour lui n'embrouille ta faculté à raisonner.

— Je suis tout à fait capable de réfléchir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Bien, dit-il en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. Tu sais, continua-t-il, tu as dit que tu ne veux pas impliquer Jeremy dans cette histoire, mais il s'est impliqué tout seul le jour où il a passé un marché avec nous.

— Tu sais de quoi je parle, Luke. Qu'il nous cache et nous donne les grimoires en échange du retour de Bonnie et Damon, c'est une chose, mais le reste...

Luke referma le grimoire.

— Personne ne l'a forcé à signer ce pacte de sang, dit le sorcier d'une voix dure. Si nous obtenons ce que nous voulons et s'il ne nous trahit pas, Jeremy retrouvera Bonnie et il aura la vie sauve. S'il nous trahit...

A ces mots, Liv frissonna.

— S'il nous trahit, répéta Luke, il sait ce qui lui arrivera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Oui, elle s'appellait Anna, répéta Bonnie, la gorge nouée.**_

— _**Comment... comment est-ce possible que nous l'ayons oubliée jusqu'à maintenant ? se demanda Damon à voix haute.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas, répondit Bonnie, au bord des larmes. Maintenant, je sais que Jeremy m'a trompée, même si je ne souviens plus des circonstances exactes, mais je me souviens qu'il l'a embrassée alors qu'on sortait ensemble. Je me souviens aussi qu'elle était morte, et je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible qu'il ait embrassé un fantôme ! **_

— _**Moi non plus, Bon-Bon.**_

_**Bonnie prit une profonde inspiration.**_

— _**Damon..., commença-t-elle, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il nous arrive, mais je veux en savoir plus.**_

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

— _**Ce... ce souvenir, répondit-elle en butant sur le mot, ou peu importe ce que c'est, ne nous est revenu en mémoire qu'au moment où mon doigt a effleuré ton torse.**_

_**Elle fit une pause pour laisser à Damon le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.**_

— _**Bonnie, non ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il comprit où elle venait en venir. C'est trop dangereux, tes migraines sont de plus en plus intenses quand tu t'approches de moi !**_

— _**Justement, rétorqua la sorcière. On dirait que... que quelqu'un ou quelqu'un chose veut m'empêcher d'être proche de toi.**_

_**Elle lui lança un regard suppliant.**_

— _**C'est la seule manière de découvrir ce qu'il se passe. J'en suis convaincue, à présent.**_

— _**Moi aussi, mais cela reste dangereux... pour toi.**_

— _**Quand je t'ai touché, mes migraines ont disparu, lui rappela-t-elle.**_

_**Le vampire sembla peser le pour et le contre.**_

— _**C'est le seul moyen, Damon, répéta-t-elle en marchant vers lui et en ignorant courageusement la douleur qui lui transperçait la tête. Tout ira bien, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur les épaules du vampire.**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! :-) avec un peu de retard :oops:_

_Je réponds rapidement à vos commentaires et ensuite je vous laisse le découvrir :-)_

_*brookedaviis : en effet, Luke est un sacré manipulateur :-) je ne sais pas encore ce que deviendra le Steroline, à suivre :-)_

_*teambonbon972 : j'avoue j'ai bien aimé également la scène où Luke dit qu'ils ne se disputeront pas pour Jeremy ^^ je ne peux pas dire grand chose sur le Bamon, il y a trop de mystère mais leur intrigue continue dans ce chapitre :-)_

_*Feeli37 : pour le moment je ne pense pas faire revenir les personnages définitivement morts :-) Bonnie et Damon vont tenter d'en savoir plus dans ce chapitre, mais quel sera l'impact sur la suite de l'histoire ? Suspense ^^_

_*Bamon guest : Luke énerve tout le monde apparemment lol et c'est pas fini il n'arrange pas son cas dans ce chapitre ahah :-)_

_*Lexiesomerhal : Le fait que la « haine » de Damon envers Jeremy revienne aussi souvent a son importance, cela restera un mystère pendant encore quelques chapitres :-)_

_*Alice : Un nouveau petit plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :-) (malheureusement, il s'arrête encore une fois à un moment crucial de l'histoire... ^^)_

_*Smalltom : J'essaie d'inclure tout le monde, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile :-) il y aura 2 intrigues principales : le Bamon et les jumeaux diaboliques :-)_

_*noemiiie : pour ne spoiler personne, je ne répondrai pas à ta question, mais effectivement... aïe aïe aïe ^^_

_*Une lectrice : pas de Steroline dans ce chapitre donc je pense qu'il va te plaire XD je n'ai encore rien prévu de définitif pour eux, j'attends de voir comment la suite de l'histoire avancera :-) J'ai peut-être mal exprimé ce que je voulais transmettre (pas facile d'expliquer avec des mots ce qu'on est censés voir sur un écran de télévision), mais Stefan était censé plaisanter, et Caroline se sentir mal à l'aise, ce qui l'amène à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments envers Stefan, et Stefan a ressenti la gêne de Caroline mais Elena est arrivée à ce moment-là ! lol je ne peux pas te répondre concernant la réaction de Damon par rapport à Jeremy car c'est un élément clé de l'intrigue, encore un peu de patience :-)_

_*Milady DC : ce chapitre va te plaire alors :-) _

_*howimymnh : les migraines font aussi partie du grand mystère de ce qui arrive au Bamon ^^ (en fait en répondant aux commentaires je me rends compte que je ne peux rien dire sur rien lol)_

_Merci à toutes et à tous, bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent, l'air choqué. La sorcière fit un pas en arrière car la proximité de Damon lui donnait mal à la tête. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui du vampire, car elle savait qu'il avait vu la même chose qu'elle.**_

— _**Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. **_

— _**Moi non plus, répondit Damon à voix basse. Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?**_

— _**Je... j'imagine, répondit à son tour Bonnie d'une voix tremblante.**_

— _**J'étais dans une pièce en feu, et John a tué Anna sous mes yeux.**_

_**Bonnie hocha lentement la tête.**_

— _**Jeremy est mort, continua-t-elle. Le Sheriff Forbes l'a accidentellement tué en voulant te tirer dessus... et je l'ai ramené à la vie grâce à un sort.**_

— _**Depuis ce jour-là, il a commencé à voir les fantômes, continua Damon.**_

— _**Et il a embrassé Anna alors que nous étions ensemble.**_

_**Le ton de Bonnie était à la fois incrédule et triste. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que tout cela était réel, mais si Damon avait vu la même chose qu'elle, cela devait être vrai. Mais alors, pourquoi avaient-ils oublié tout ces événements ?**_

— _**Damon...**_

— _**Oui ?**_

— _**Est-ce que... est-ce que tu crois que ce sort qu'on nous a lancé nous a fait oublier tous les malheurs qu'on a connu ?**_

_**Le vampire eut un geste d'ignorance.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas, Bon-Bon. Cela me paraît trop compliqué d'effacer complètement des parties entières de nos vies, et de faire en sorte que tout s'imbrique parfaitement.**_

— _**Je suis d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, mais quelque chose ne va pas dans nos vies.**_

_**Damon se gratta le menton.**_

— _**Quand tu m'as touché, dit-il, nous étions tous les deux en train de nous disputer à propos de Jeremy. Et la "vision" que nous avons ensuite eue le concernait. Si on recommence en pensant très fort que nous voulons savoir ce qu'il nous arrive, est-ce que tu crois que cela peut marcher ?**_

— _**C'est possible, répondit Bonnie. Oui, ajouta-t-elle, c'est une excellente idée. Mettons-nous tout de suite au travail, dit-elle en avançant vers lui malgré la douleur, mais Damon fit marche arrière.**_

— _**Pas tout de suite, Witchy, expliqua-t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. C'est dangereux, je te rappelle.**_

— _**Je m'en fiche ! s'exclama la sorcière. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe une bonne fois pour toutes !**_

_**La porte du dortoir s'ouvrir à ce moment-là.**_

— _**Damon ? demanda Elena, surprise.**_

— _**Salut, répondit le vampire en l'embrassant.**_

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle.**_

— _**Hé bien, je... je suis venu faire une visite surprise à ma petite amie.**_

_**Elena sourit.**_

— _**C'est vraiment adorable, murmura-t-elle, mais j'ai un autre cours. Je suis venue chercher Bonnie, Caroline nous attend.**_

_**Bonnie et Damon échangèrent un regard.**_

— _**J'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama la sorcière en prenant son sac. **_

— _**Est-ce que tu restes sur le campus ? demanda Elena à Damon.**_

— _**Non, je pense que je vais rentrer, répondit-il en observant Bonnie qui pianotait sur son téléphone portable.**_

_**Elena acquiesça et l'embrassa. **_

— _**On se voit demain soir, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce avec un sourire, suivie par Bonnie.**_

_**Le téléphone portable de Damon vibra.**_

_**« Je veux qu'on recommence aujourd'hui », disait le message**_

_**Le vampire sourit : hors contexte, on aurait pu se méprendre sur les intentions de sa petite sorcière.**_

_**« C'est trop dangereux »**_

_**Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.**_

_**« Je m'en fiche. Je veux savoir et je suis certaine que toi aussi »**_

_**Il soupira : ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue !**_

_**« Très bien. Trouve une excuse pour échapper à Elena et à Caroline ce soir, je serai sur le parking à 20 heures précises »**_

_**Après avoir remis son téléphone dans sa poche, le vampire sortit du dortoir en souriant, étrangement de bonne humeur.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Et voilà le dernier carton, dit Jeremy en déposant une caisse aux pieds de Liv. Nous avons trouvé quinze grimoires en tout.

— Beau travail, répondit Luke à la place de sa soeur.

Jeremy lui jeta un regard exaspéré : il détestait cette manie qu'avait le sorcier de toujours intervenir dans les conversations des autres.

— Ce que Stefan vous a raconté... à propos de la grand-mère de Bonnie, commença Liv en soulevant la caisse pour la poser sur la grande table. Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a pu leur lancer un sort pour les empêcher de mourir ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Jeremy avec un soupir. Mais je sais que Sheila aurait été prête à tout pour s'assurer que Bonnie connaisse le bonheur et la paix.

— Prête à tout pour Bonnie... mais pas pour Damon.

La sorcière semblait pensive.

— Tu as raison, confirma Jeremy. Sheila a toujours détesté Damon, tout comme Bonnie. Elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de le sauver lui aussi. Mais puisque le sort de localisation t'a confirmé qu'ils ne sont ni morts ni vivants, j'imagine qu'ils sont ensemble, là où ils sont.

— Là où ils sont, répéta Luke d'une voix moqueuse. Tu dois te préparer à l'éventualité que le sort soit une erreur et qu'ils soient réellement morts, suggéra-t-il en roulant les yeux. Je dis ça pour toi, Jeremy, ajouta-t-il comme le chasseur l'empoignait par le col de sa chemise.

— Arrêtez, tous les deux ! cria Liv en tendant les deux mains dans leur direction.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un cri et Jeremy relâcha le sorcier.

— Tu n'étais pas censée m'envoyer une décharge électrique à moi aussi, pesta Luke en se massant les tempes.

— Si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à vous disputer, on avancerait plus vite ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous avons deux fantômes à ramener et une ville à réparer.

Jeremy fronça les sourcils.

— Mystic Falls n'a pas besoin d'être réparée, la contredit-il. Le fait qu'il ne soit plus possible d'y pratiquer la magie vous dérange peut-être, même si je n'en connais pas la raison, mais c'est redevenu une ville ordinaire, à présent.

— Mystic Falls n'a jamais été une ville ordinaire, dit Luke d'une voix froide. Les doubles Petrova ont toujours été attirés par cet endroit, sans compter que les Voyageurs voulaient s'y installer.

— Je sais, j'étais là, marmonna Jeremy en repensant au plan de Damon qu'il avait du mettre en place avec l'aide de Matt.

— Ce que tu ne sais pas, ajouta Luke d'un ton mystérieux, c'est que Mystic Falls a absorbé toute cette magie depuis des siècles. Tout ce flux de pouvoir est à présent en sommeil à cause des Voyageurs, mais il suffirait qu'un sorcier doué découvre le sort approprié... et il deviendrait l'être le plus puissant de cette planète.

Le chasseur leur lança un regard horrifié.

— Alors c'est pour ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec dégoût. Vous prétendez m'aidez à ramener Bonnie et Damon, mais vous cherchez le sort qui vous permettra de vous approprier tout le pouvoir !

— Jeremy, murmura Liv en posant une main sur son bras mais il la repoussa. Mieux vaut que ce soit nous que quelqu'un d'autre.

— D'autres personnes viendront, ajouta son frère. Et ils n'hésiteront pas à employer tous les moyens possibles pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

— S'ils entrent dans Mystic Falls, ils n'auront plus aucun pouvoir !

Luke ricana.

— Est-ce que tu crois que des sorciers ont besoin de faire le sale boulot eux-mêmes ? Ils n'y a pas que les vampires qui ont le privilège d'obliger d'autres personnes à agir à leur place. Si nous n'avions pas du nous cacher, je serais parti à la recherche des grimoires moi-même et Mystic Falls serait déjà entre nos mains !

Jeremy les regarda l'un après l'autre.

— Non, dit-il avec mépris. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Personne ne devrait posséder autant de pouvoir. Je ramènerai Bonnie et Damon à ma manière.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Luke l'interpella.

— Tu oublies une chose, Gilbert. Tu t'es engagé auprès de nous.

Le sorcier s'approcha lentement de lui et lui prit la main, tendant la paume du chasseur vers le haut.

— Un pacte de sang n'est pas à prendre à la légère, ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Ébahi, Jeremy vit l'entaille se réouvrir sur sa paume.

— Si tu ne nous aide pas, tu mourras, dit Liv d'un air désolé.

Il déglutit.

— Je...

— Oui ? demanda Luke, narquois.

Jeremy reprit possession de sa main en poussant celle de Luke.

— Bonnie est morte pour me ramener à la vie, murmura-t-il avec émotion. Son sacrifice ne sera pas vain : je vous aiderai.

— Bien, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Lorsque Jeremy regarda à nouveau sa paume, il constata que l'entaille s'était refermée.

— Il est temps de nous mettre au travail ! s'exclama joyeusement Luke en ouvrant un grimoire, sous le regard assassin de Jeremy.

Liv toussa afin d'attirer son attention.

_« Je suis désolée »_, chuchota-t-elle en articulant bien pour que Jeremy puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

Mais il lui tourna le dos, se plongeant lui aussi dans la lecture d'un grimoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Pile à l'heure, tu es une femme surprenante, Bonnie Bennett ! La plupart des femmes sont toujours en retard.**_

_**La sorcière le regarda avec étonnement.**_

— _**D'où te vient cette soudaine bonne humeur, Damon ? lui demanda-t-elle en grimpant à l'avant de la voiture du vampire.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en démarrant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose qui m'a manqué depuis longtemps, mais je ne parviens pas à savoir ce que c'est.**_

— _**Un sens de l'humour, peut-être.**_

_**Cette fois, ce fut au tour du vampire d'être surpris.**_

— _**Depuis quand as-tu autant de répondant, Bon-Bon ?**_

— _**Je n'en sais rien, j'ai juste répondu impulsivement, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**_

_**Damon sourit puis redevint sérieux.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu as encore mal à la tête en ma présence ? demanda-t-il, l'air concerné.**_

— _**Oui, admit-elle, mais je commence à m'y faire.**_

_**Il se gara dans une ruelle déserte.**_

— _**Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te vider de ton sang, plaisanta-t-il en ouvrant sa portière, car il avait senti Bonnie se crisper.**_

— _**Je le sais, répondit-elle en sortant du véhicule. C'est juste que... jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours cru que nous étions bons amis, Damon. Je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiétée quand j'ai commencé à ressentir cet étrange pressentiment que tu m'avais fait souffrir. Mais tu as vu juste pour Jeremy. Et si en réalité, nous étions ennemis ?**_

_**Damon la regarda avec attention. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait jamais pensé : c'est vrai qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion, avec ses trous noirs.**_

— _**Bonnie, dit-il d'une voix douce en la regardant dans les yeux. Je te jure que je ne te ferai jamais souffrir volontairement.**_

_**Il paraissait sincère, et Bonnie voulait le croire, mais leur vie avait tellement changé ces derniers temps qu'elle avait besoin de preuves.**_

— _**Si tu es si sur de toi... laisse-moi le vérifier par moi-même.**_

_**Damon voulut répondre mais elle l'en empêcha.**_

— _**S'il te plait, Damon, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne sais plus qui croire ou que croire. J'ai besoin de savoir qui sont mes alliés et qui sont mes ennemis. Tout comme toi.**_

— _**Tu es mon amie, déclara-t-il, l'air convaincu.**_

— _**Et tu es le mien. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire.**_

_**Elle marcha vers le vampire en faisant taire la douleur qui la faisait souffrir, se disant que c'était un mal nécessaire. Lorsque leurs mains entrèrent en contact, ils fermèrent les yeux, et une toute nouvelle réalité se dessina dans leurs esprits : Damon tentait de tuer Bonnie, qui était possédée par son ancêtre Emily. Seule l'arrivée de Stefan et Elena avait empêché le vampire de la vider de son sang. Ensuite, le décor changea : Damon se tenait derrière Abby, lui faisant boire son sang, avant de brusquement lui briser la nuque afin de la transformer en vampire. Une autre scène succéda à celle-là : Damon et Bonnie à un bal de St Valentin, et la sorcière qui montrait à Caroline et à Stefan son téléphone portable sur lequel était affichée une photo de Jeremy qui se faisait torturer. Le vampire fit un geste signifiant qu'Enzo n'hésiterait pas à tuer le jeune homme s'ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient.**_

— _**Non ! cria Bonnie en ouvrant les yeux et en lâchant brusquement les mains du vampire. **_

_**Damon ouvrit les yeux à son tour : il paraissait assommé par le choc des images qu'il venait de voir.**_

— _**Bonnie, je...**_

_**La sorcière ne le laissa pas continuer : elle lui lança l'anévrisme le plus fort qu'elle était capable de lancer et s'enfuit en courant.**_

— _**Bonnie... a... attends, murmura Damon, gisant sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.**_

_**Mais elle ne se retourna pas : elle continua à courir, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, pour échapper à cette réalité parfaite qui était en train de tourner au cauchemar.**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Salut tout le monde :-) Comme vous le savez peut-être, je vis en Belgique : les conditions climatiques de ces deux derniers jours m'ont inspirée pour ce chapitre, qui est donc là plus tôt que prévu :-)_

_*teambonbon972 : pas de Luke ni de Liv dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que la suite du Bamon te plaira :-)_

_*Feeli37 : Bonnie et Damon se rapprochent de la vérité dans ce chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus :-)_

_*Une lectrice : Il y a une raison qui fait que Bonnie n'a vu que les côtés négatifs de sa relation avec Damon, explication au chapitre 9 :-) Je n'ai pas inclus la mort de la grand-mère de Bonnie car je la garde au cas où j'utiliserais sa mort dans une intrigue, je n'en suis pas encore sure :-) Est-ce que tu parles des vidéos de Val "Bamon Humor" (en 2 parties) ? Je les adore ^^ point négatif... il y aura du Steroline dans ce chapitre lol mais je ne pense pas qu'il te déplaira :-) Mais tu as raison, leur relation n'est pas clairement définie car je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils deviendront :-)_

_*brookedaviiis : j'adore écrire un personnage détestable comme Luke, l'année dernière c'était Silas et mnt c'est lui ^^_

_*Smalltom : oui elle n'a vu que les mauvais moments, mais on saura pourquoi dans le chapitre 9 :-)_

_*ana et *Bamon guest : la suite est déjà là j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :-)_

_*howimymnh : hé oui cela devait arriver, mais leur relation n'a pas fini d'évoluer :-)_

_*noemiiie : c'est vrai tu écris de plus en plus ^^ j'espère que tu t'es remise du choc car voici la suite :-)_

_*Milady DC : l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, le nouveau chapitre est là :-) _

_Un énorme merci pour votre soutien et bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**« Bonnie, rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. Je commence à m'inquiéter »**_

_**C'était le cinquième message vocal que Damon laissait à Bonnie, après s'être rendu chez la jeune femme et avoir constaté que sa maison était vide, comme il s'y attendait. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il se servit un verre de bourbon et s'installa sur le canapé, son verre à la main. Le vampire ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu : il tenait vraiment à sa petite sorcière, pourquoi lui aurait-il fait du mal ? Toute cette histoire était stupide, quelqu'un devait être en train de se moquer d'eux !**_

— _**Damon, tout va bien ? l'interrogea Stefan en entrant dans le salon.**_

— _**Tout va à merveille, frérot, répondit-il en tendant son verre vers lui avant de le boire d'une seule traite. Jusqu'à présent, j'ignorais que j'étais un monstre, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même.**_

— _**Quoi ?**_

_**Son frère le regardait, les sourcils froncés.**_

— _**Peu importe, dit Damon en haussant les épaules. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.**_

— _**Je peux essayer, répondit le jeune Salvatore, à présent assis face à Damon.**_

_**Ce dernier fit tournoyer son verre vide entre ses doigts.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu as déjà fait souffrir une personne à laquelle tu tiens, Stefan ? finit-il par demander avec un soupir.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?**_

— _**Parce que Bonnie est mon amie, et à présent, elle me déteste.**_

— _**Pourquoi te détesterait-elle ?**_

_**Stefan ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer : Damon et Elena s'aimaient, et Bonnie était leur amie. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, alors pourquoi Damon pensait-il que la sorcière le détestait ?**_

— _**J'ai tenté de la tuer, dit brusquement le vampire en guettant la réaction de son frère.**_

— _**Quoi ?! Quand ?**_

— _**Quand Emily m'a trahi !**_

— _**Emily ? L'ancêtre de Bonnie ? Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?**_

— _**Je n'en sais rien, s'emporta Damon, je ne m'en souviens plus ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a pris possession du corps de Bonnie et que j'ai tenté de la tuer parce que je me suis senti trahi !**_

_**Stefan jeta un coup d'oeil rapide en direction du verre vide de Damon.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu as saoul ? demanda-t-il à son frère avec un demi-sourire.**_

— _**Non, Stefan ! **_

_**Il poussa un soupir de frustration.**_

— _**Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant son frère dans les yeux. J'ai voulu tuer Emily lorsqu'elle possédait le corps de Bonnie, j'ai transformé Abby en vampire, et j'ai menacé Jeremy pendant un Bal de St Valentin à Whitmore !**_

_**Stefan regarda Damon comme s'il était devenu fou.**_

— _**Damon, dit-il d'un ton grave. Emily n'a jamais pris possession du corps de Bonnie : elle est morte il y a plus d'un siècle, en même temps que Katherine. Et Abby est humaine, continua-t-il d'un ton qui suggérait que c'était une évidence. Quant à ce soi-disant bal de St Valentin à Whitmore, je te rappelle qu'Elena, Bonnie et Caroline ne sont rentrées à l'université qu'en septembre dernier. Nous sommes en décembre, la St Valentin est dans deux mois.**_

_**Incapable de répondre, Damon se contenta de le regarder en réfléchissant : tout ce que disait Stefan paraissait logique, et pourtant, il savait ce que Bonnie et lui avaient vu.**_

— _**Je sais ce que j'ai vu, répéta-t-il, plus calmement cette fois. Et je découvrirai la vérité, même si cela me prend des mois pour y arriver.**_

_**Ensuite, il posa son verre sur la table basse, se leva et quitta le Manoir sans un mot.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Elena vient de m'envoyer un message, son avion décolle dans une demi-heure, annonça Caroline à Stefan en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Le vampire hocha la tête.

— Bien, répondit-il. J'espère qu'Alaric et elle ont trouvé de nouvelles information en Europe de l'Est.

— Je l'espère aussi.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

— Que se passe-t-il, Caroline ? demanda Stefan à la jeune femme.

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

— Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Stefan.

— Caroline Forbes, si tu crois pouvoir me cacher quelque chose, tu te trompes ! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour puis soupira.

— Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça concerne Elena.

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

— Elena ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La jolie blonde prit une profonde inspiration.

— Même si cela me coûte de l'admettre, répondit-elle avec une grimace, je suis forcée de reconnaître que Damon aime réellement Elena, et vice-versa.

Elle posa sa main sur celle du vampire.

— Quand Bonnie et Damon reviendront - parce que je suis à présent certaine qu'on parviendra à les ramener - Elena retombera dans les bras de ton frère. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Stefan. Tu as déjà culpabilisé pendant des mois à cause de la mort de Damon, et tu as failli y laisser ta vie !

— Je sais, répondit le vampire d'une voix douce. Si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi.

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, avoua Stefan. Lexi est partie pour de bon, mon frère est mort et je n'ai aucune certitude de le revoir un jour... Ton amitié est la dernière chose qu'il me reste.

Émue, Caroline ne répondit pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu ne vas pas te mettre pleurer ?! s'exclama Stefan pour la taquiner.

— N... non, répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Stefan la serra contre lui, et Caroline sourit entre ses larmes.

— Merci de prendre aussi bien soin de moi, dit le vampire en retrouvant son sérieux.

— De rien, Stefan, répondit-elle, sa tête posée contre son épaule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Bonnie avait envie de balancer son téléphone portable contre le mur : c'était la cinquième fois que Damon lui téléphonait. A chaque fois, elle ignorait son appel, et à chaque fois, le vampire lui laissait un message vocal. La sorcière n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter les messages qu'il lui laissait, et son propre comportement la mettait encore plus en colère. Elle aurait du continuer à vivre sa vie tranquillement. Tout allait bien, avant qu'elle ne se mette en tête de découvrir quelle était la cause de ses migraines. Elle aurait pu se contenter d'éviter Damon, et ses douleurs auraient probablement disparu. Mais non, elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, car elle était curieuse, et Damon était son ami et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait l'éviter.**_

— _**Lui, mon ami ? Mes fesses ! s'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.**_

_**Bonnie avait trouvé refuge chez sa grand-mère, car elle savait que Damon se rendrait chez ses parents et qu'il pourrait y entrer, maintenant qu'elle avait commis l'erreur de l'inviter à l'intérieur. Sheila était en voyage, mais Bonnie était sure que sa grand-mère aurait été d'accord pour qu'elle utilise la magie pour entrer dans sa maison.**_

— _**Je le déteste ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant avec rage sur les oreillers pour se défouler.**_

_**Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Damon était le monstre qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision, mais cela devait être réel car Damon avait vu la même chose : elle l'avait compris à son visage choqué. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé savoir, c'était qui avait effacé ces souvenirs de leur mémoire, et pourquoi ?! A ce stade, elle soupçonnait même Damon d'avoir forcé une sorcière à lui lancer un sort pour qu'elle oublie : après tout, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, il était devenu un étranger à ses yeux ! Un étranger qu'elle craignait et méprisait.**_

_**« Il avait l'air aussi surpris et bouleversé que toi », lui murmura sa conscience, mais elle chassa cette idée de son esprit.**_

_**Lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau, Bonnie sentit sa colère se déculpler : quand Damon allait-il la laisser tranquille ?! Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant le nom de Jeremy apparaitre : son petit ami se demandait où elle se trouvait.**_

_**« Je suis chez ma grand-mère, je t'expliquerai plus tard, Jer », se contenta-t-elle de répondre, car Damon l'avait mise en colère et elle n'avait pas envie de se défouler sur Jeremy. Elle lui parlerait lorsqu'elle serait un peu plus calme.**_

_**« Je ne suis pas loin, j'arrive »**_

_**Bonnie voulut lui répondre que c'était inutile mais on sonna à la porte.**_

— _**C'est ce que j'appelle être rapide ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.**_

_**Les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge lorsqu'elle constata que c'était Damon qui se tenait devant elle. Elle voulut refermer la porte mais le vampire fut plus rapide qu'elle et la bloqua avec son pied.**_

— _**Tu ne parviendras jamais à entrer Damon, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! cria-t-elle en poussant la porte de toutes ses forces.**_

— _**Bonnie, si je te voulais du mal, je pourrais t'hypnotiser pour te forcer à sortir, dit Damon.**_

— _**C'est ça, aggrave ton cas en me menaçant ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.**_

— _**Je ne te menace pas ! s'exclama le vampire, toujours bloqué à l'extérieur. J'essaie juste de te convaincre que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions !**_

— _**Il fallait y penser avant de tenter de me tuer, de transformer ma mère en vampire, et de menacer la vie de Jeremy ! répliqua-t-elle.**_

_**Une immense tristesse envahit le visage de Damon.**_

— _**Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, Bonnie. Tu le sais.**_

_**Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.**_

— _**Je ne crois que ce que je vois, répondit-elle durement. Et je t'ai vu ruiner ma vie, Damon.**_

— _**Mais...**_

— _**Ces pressentiments, l'interrompit la sorcière, me mettaient en garde sur ta vraie personnalité.**_

— _**Nous sommes amis.**_

— _**Non.**_

_**Sa voix était froide et dure.**_

— _**Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre, et je te déteste. Si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.**_

_**Un énorme bruit empêcha le vampire de répondre.**_

— _**Qu'est-ce que c'était ? lui demanda soudain Bonnie, en oubliant pendant un bref instant qu'elle était supposée le détester.**_

— _**L'orage, répondit Damon en levant les yeux vers le ciel.**_

_**Une goutte tomba sur le visage du vampire. Puis une deuxième, une troisième, et la pluie se mit alors à tomber de plus en plus fort.**_

— _**Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, lui conseilla Bonnie en jetant un regard inquiet à l'extérieur.**_

_**La fin de sa phrase fut masquée par le tonnerre.**_

— _**Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda le vampire en la dévisageant.**_

— _**Moi ? Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant ce qu'il suggérait. Je ne suis pas en train de provoquer un orage pour te faire partir !**_

— _**Un orage ? Tu veux dire une tempête ! rétorqua Damon, trempé des pieds à la tête.**_

_**Des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel, tandis que la pluie avait redoublé de puissance.**_

— _**Damon, rentre chez toi, répéta Bonnie, car il restait toujours planté devant la porte ouverte.**_

— _**Je n'irai nulle part tant que tu n'accepteras pas de parler avec moi ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré le tonnerre qui grondait.**_

— _**Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.**_

_**Même si Bonnie était en partie abritée par la maison, ses cheveux flottaient dans les airs à cause du vent qui se déchaînait et s'engouffrait à l'intérieur par la porte ouverte.**_

— _**Damon, vas-t-en. Je vais fermer la porte, le prévint-elle.**_

_**Alors que Damon allait répondre, la foudre s'abattit à quelques mètres de la maison.**_

— _**Bonnie, viens avec moi ! lui cria-t-il.**_

— _**Non !**_

_**Une bourrasque violente arracha d'un coup sec la porte en bois. Damon se déplaça rapidement afin de l'éviter.**_

— _**La maison ne résistera pas, tu ne peux pas rester à l'intérieur !**_

— _**Je n'irai nulle part avec toi !**_

_**Luttant contre le vent, le vampire se rapprocha de Bonnie.**_

— _**Viens avec moi... s'il te plaît.**_

_**Il tendit la main vers elle mais fut stoppé par la barrière protectrice qui empêchait les vampires d'entrer dans une habitation dans laquelle ils n'avaient pas été invités.**_

— _**Tu m'as fait du mal, répondit-elle sans savoir si l'eau qui mouillait ses joues était des larmes, de la pluie poussée par le vent, ou un mélange des deux.**_

— _**Je le sais, j'ai vu la même chose que toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se passer, mais je suis désolé, Bonnie.**_

_**La sorcière hésita : même si elle lui en voulait toujours, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison qui risquait de ne pas résister au temps. Alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers le perron, toutes les fenêtres de la maison explosèrent en même temps. Sans réfléchir à la douleur provoquée par leur proximité ni au fait qu'un contact physique risquait de leur donner de nouvelles visions, Damon souleva Bonnie et l'entraîna à toute vitesse loin de la maison de Sheila.**_

_**Un flash. Un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas apparut devant leurs yeux. Il parlait avec Tyler, qui semblait différent dans sa manière de s'exprimer. Un autre flash. Le décor changea et laissa place à une étrange scène entre Caroline, Stefan et Tyler. Ce dernier plongea la main dans le torse de Stefan et en sortit son coeur, avant de laisser une Caroline effondrée en compagnie du cadavre de son meilleur ami. Un autre flash. Stefan était mort, allongé sur le canapé dans le salon des Salvatore. Damon se rua jusqu'au dortoir de Bonnie à Whitmore, presque en larmes, la pressant de trouver un moyen de sauver l'Autre Côté sinon toutes les personnes auxquelles ils tenaient disparaîtront : Stefan, Sheila, et Bonnie elle-même. Un autre flash. Sheila serrait Bonnie dans ses bras en pleurant, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la forêt. Un autre flash. Elena força la main à Damon et grimpa dans sa voiture, qui s'écrasa contre le Mystic Grill avec eux à l'intérieur. Un autre flash. Elena, Stefan, Enzo, Alaric et Tyler touchèrent Bonnie et revinrent miraculeusement à la vie. Mais quand Bonnie toucha Damon, rien ne se passa. Un autre flash. Quelqu'un criait le nom de Bonnie, qui reconnut la voix de Jeremy. Un dernier flash. Bonnie sentit une présence derrière elle : elle devina sans se retourner qu'il s'agissait de Damon.**_

_**« Cet endroit est en train de s'effondrer, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le vampire.**_

_**Bonnie hocha la tête.**_

_**« En effet »**_

_**Elle se tut avant de reprendre la parole :**_

_**« Je suis sure qu'il y a des millions de personnes avec lesquelles nous préférerions être en ce moment-même, mais... »**_

_**Elle s'interrompit, avant de prendre la main de Damon dans la sienne.**_

_**« Quelques milliers, tout au plus », plaisanta le vampire.**_

_**Bonnie sourit et ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment.**_

_**« Est-ce que tu crois que ce sera douloureux ? » lui demanda-t-elle.**_

_**« Je ne sais pas », répondit Damon, tandis qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux dans une immense lumière blanche. **_

_**Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, indifférente à la pluie qui coulait sur son visage et qui avait trempé ses cheveux et ses vêtements, indifférente à la douleur causée par la présence de Damon à ses cotés. Elle resta muette pendant de longues secondes, tout comme le vampire qui la regardait, incrédule.**_

— _**C'est... c'est impossible, murmura Damon, comme si le fait de l'affirmer pouvait changer la réalité.**_

— _**Et pourtant... c'est arrivé, répondit Bonnie d'une voix faible.**_

_**Elle regarda Damon, sachant qu'il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire.**_

— _**Nous sommes morts, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton où la crainte se mêlait à l'horreur. **_


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut à toutes et à tous :-) Merci pour vos reviews et merci de suivre mon histoire :-) Ce chapitre se passe uniquement dans le "monde" de Bonnie et Damon :-)

*teambonbon972 : un peu de changement pour le Bamon dans ce chapitre, j'aimerais aussi développer bientôt le point de vue de Bonnie :-)

*MiladyDC : j'essaie de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais je ne veux pas non plus tout dévoiler d'un seul coup :-)

*Feeli37 : c'était le moment pour du Defan, même s'il n'était pas « réel » :-) j'avais lu 16 Lunes il y a quelques années puis j'ai arrêté, je reprendrai peut-être un jour :-)

*noemiiie : les choses sérieuses concernant le Bamon continuent dans ce chapitre :-)

*Bamon guest et *Smalltom : en effet la suite est intéressante, je vous laisse la découvrir :-)

*howimymnh : j'expliquerai certainement au chapitre suivant pourquoi le temps change :-)

Merci et bonne lecture :-)

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Damon roulait sans même savoir où il allait. Après la vision que Bonnie et lui avaient eue, ils s'étaient tous les deux dirigés vers la voiture du vampire en courant et ils avaient bouclé leurs ceintures sans dire un mot. Ils s'éloignaient à toute vitesse de Mystic Falls et de l'orage qui semblait se calmer un peu.**_

— _**Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'ai vu, dit soudain Bonnie en fixant la route devant elle.**_

— _**Moi non plus, Bonnie, répondit Damon.**_

_**C'était les premiers mots qu'ils échangeaient depuis qu'ils avaient pris la fuite.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu réalises que nous sommes morts ?!**_

_**Elle semblait douter de ce qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux.**_

— _**Oh tu sais, je suis mort depuis 150 ans, alors...**_

— _**Damon ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !**_

— _**Excuse-moi, dit le vampire en freinant brusquement, mais c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour dédramatiser la situation !**_

— _**Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ici ? demanda la sorcière en jetant un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre.**_

— _**Parce que je ne sais pas où aller, répondit le vampire en sortant du véhicule.**_

_**Bonnie ouvrit sa portière et sortit également.**_

— _**Un motel ? Vraiment ?!**_

— _**Il est hors de question de retourner à Mystic Falls : c'est trop dangereux, l'orage a pratiquement détruit la maison de ta grand-mère !**_

— _**Mais nous devons prévenir les autres ! s'exclama Bonnie, avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.**_

_**S'ils étaient réellement morts, qui étaient ces gens qui ressemblaient à leurs amis ? Damon et elle se trouvaient-ils dans une sorte de monde parallèle ?**_

— _**Nous ne pouvons nous fier à personne, déclara au même moment le vampire. Nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes, même si je parierais sur un monde parallèle où tout est parfait.**_

_**Galant, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée du motel et laissa passer la sorcière devant lui. Un homme à moitié saoul était assis derrière un vieux meuble qui servait de bureau pour la réception.**_

— _**Damon, il est hors de question que je passe la nuit ici, marmonna Bonnie entre ses dents.**_

_**L'homme leur jeta un regard peu aimable.**_

— _**C'est complet, dit-il sans même les saluer.**_

_**Il mastiquait un chewing-gum tout en regardant Bonnie avec attention. Cette dernière frissonna et ferma sa veste jusqu'en haut.**_

— _**Je crois qu'il vous reste une chambre disponible, répondit Damon en faisant glisser un billet de cent dollars sur la répugnante table couverte de mégots.**_

— _**Une seule chambre ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avec toi ! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.**_

— _**Tu préfères que ce vieux porc vienne te rendre une petite visite nocturne ? répondit-il tout bas.**_

_**Bonnie avala sa salive. L'homme lui souriait de toutes ses dents, probablement occupé à l'imaginer sans vêtements vu le regard brillant qu'il posait sur elle.**_

— _**Une chambre, répéta Damon. Et la meilleure.**_

_**Mais l'homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.**_

— _**Si tu me laisses m'amuser avec ta copine pendant une heure ou deux, je te rends tes cent dollars, proposa-t-il à Damon avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.**_

_**Le vampire serra les poings.**_

— _**Damon..., commença Bonnie, voulant lui dire de rester calme, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car il empoigna soudain l'homme par le cou.**_

— _**Écoute-moi bien, espèce de sale pervers, le menaça-t-il, tu vas faire des excuses à cette demoiselle immédiatement, sinon je vais te faire passer un sale quart d'heure !**_

— _**Je..., bafouilla-t-il.**_

— _**Oui ? Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien !**_

— _**J... je... je suis désolé, dit l'homme d'une voix étranglée, stupéfait par la force physique qui émanait du vampire.**_

— _**Bien, dit Damon. Maintenant que tu t'es excusé, poursuivit-il, tu vas nous donner les clés de la meilleure chambre de cet endroit minable et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir.**_

_**Damon le fixa droit dans les yeux.**_

— _**Tu as beaucoup bu et tu t'es endormi, déclara-t-il d'une voix persuasive.**_

— _**J'ai beaucoup bu et je me suis endormi, répéta l'homme d'une voix soumise à cause de l'hypnose.**_

— _**Donne-moi cette foutue clé, et ensuite fiche-nous la paix.**_

_**L'homme s'exécuta.**_

— _**Tu sais, si tu voulais vraiment l'hypnotiser, tu aurais du le faire dès le début, soupira Bonnie en grimpant les escaliers en compagnie de Damon.**_

— _**Non, dit ce dernier. Je voulais qu'il s'excuse vraiment. Pas à cause de l'hypnose.**_

— _**Ce n'était pas nécessaire !**_

— _**Si, ça l'était, insista Damon en insérant la clé dans la serrure. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des rats, plaisanta-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.**_

_**Bonnie fut soulagée de constater que la chambre était moins horrible que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.**_

— _**C'est peut-être l'endroit où il emmène ses conquêtes, suggéra-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.**_

— _**Ses conquêtes ? Vu sa tête, il ne doit pas en avoir souvent ! répliqua-t-il.**_

_**Elle sourit, avant de se souvenir que Damon avait tenté de la tuer et qu'il avait transformé sa mère en vampire. Il comprit à quoi elle pensait en voyant son visage s'assombrir.**_

— _**Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avec toi, lui annonça Damon en désignant du regard le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Même si tu ne m'en voulais plus, je ne voudrais pas provoquer d'autres migraines.**_

— _**Les migraines sont de moins en moins fortes, ou peut-être est-ce moi qui m'habitue progressivement à la douleur, je ne s'en sais rien. Mais tu as raison, Damon. Je t'en veux toujours.**_

_**Il hocha la tête.**_

— _**J'irai dormir dans la baignoire, j'imagine. Enfin, s'il y en a une dans cet endroit, répondit-il pour essayer de la faire rire mais Bonnie ne réagit pas à sa blague.**_

— _**Avant que tu ailles dormir, j'aimerais me laver, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains et de fermer la porte à clé.**_

_**« Si je voulais vraiment entrer, ce n'est pas un verrou qui m'en empêcherait », songea Damon avec amusement.**_

_**Il profita de l'absence de Bonnie pour s'allonger tout habillé sur le lit non défait et réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Bonnie et lui étaient morts. Elena et Jeremy n'étaient pas eux-mêmes, tout comme Stefan et les autres, d'ailleurs. Il essaya d'imaginer vivre dans un monde où Bonnie le mépriserait, où elle ne lui adresserait même pas la parole, et cela le contraria. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait cru dur comme fer qu'ils étaient bons amis, mais il s'avérait que tout cela était faux. Il avait cru qu'il avait tout : l'amour d'Elena, l'amitié de Bonnie et le soutien fraternel de Stefan. Mais en réalité, il ne savait pas quelle était sa vraie vie.**_

— _**Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda la sorcière, les poings sur les hanches.**_

_**Lentement, il se redressa.**_

— _**Tu as fait vite, constata-t-il.**_

— _**Il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude, j'ai préféré ne pas m'éterniser sous l'eau glacée, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. En même temps, j'aurais du m'en douter, vu l'endroit.**_

_**Le vampire se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers elle.**_

— _**Tu sais, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que, si dans le vrai monde, tu me détestais toujours autant, tu ne m'aurais pas pris la main au moment de mourir.**_

_**Bonnie rougit malgré elle.**_

— _**Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je n'ai aucun souvenir, tout comme toi, mais je devais avoir une bonne raison de le faire.**_

— _**Exactement. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait sans raison.**_

— _**Damon, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu. Tu as vu le mal que tu m'as fait.**_

— _**A quoi as-tu pensé juste avant de me toucher ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement. **_

— _**Hé bien... à la même chose que toi, répondit Bonnie sans comprendre. J'essayais de savoir pourquoi j'avais l'impression que nous ne pouvions pas être amis.**_

— _**Justement, confirma Damon. C'est précisément ce que nous étions en train d'essayer de comprendre. Nous n'avons pas tenté de savoir pour quelles raisons nous pourrions être amis. Il y a peut-être de bons moments que nous avons partagés mais que nous avons oubliés.**_

— _**J'en doute, répondit Bonnie avec entêtement.**_

— _**Et s'il y en a ?**_

_**La voix de Damon était pleine d'espoir.**_

— _**S'il n'y en a pas, dit Bonnie en se rapprochant de lui, la situation sera pire, car nous aurons tous les deux la certitude que nous nous détestons.**_

_**Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il lui suffisait de se déplacer légèrement pour être fixés sur la nature de leur relation.**_

— _**Jamais je ne pourrai te détester, dit Damon d'une voix assurée.**_

— _**Tu n'en sais rien ! rétorqua Bonnie.**_

_**Il secoua la tête.**_

— _**Jamais, répéta-t-il.**_

_**Bonnie le regarda et attendit qu'il prenne la décision car elle ne parvenait pas à choisir. Damon remarqua son hésitation.**_

— _**Si je dois vivre dans un monde où je ne suis qu'un connard égoïste qui te fait souffrir sans aucun remord, je préfère rester ici, murmura-t-il. Mais ne pas savoir me rend dingue.**_

_**Il prit ensuite la main de Bonnie dans la sienne et ferma les yeux, redoutant à l'avance ce qu'ils allaient encore découvrir.**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Bonnie, tu veux danser ? » Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel et planta Damon au milieu de la piste de danse du lycée.**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Tu as essayé de me tuer », dit Bonnie à Damon alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux au Mystic Grill. « Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et si je l'avais voulu, je l'aurais fait. Est-ce que cela ne compte pas ? »**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Si je fais ça, toi et moi, on fait la paix ? » demanda Damon à Bonnie tandis qu'Elena les observait avec attention. « Non, mais tu le feras quand même. Pour Elena », répondit Bonnie.**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Un endroit petit. Foncé. Il y a de l'eau », murmura Bonnie, les yeux fermés et les mains posées de part et d'autre de la tête de Mason Lockwood. « Un égout ? » demanda Damon. « Non. Comme un puits. Cela ne peut pas être ça. Oui, c'est un puits ». « Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait dans un puits ? » « Je te l'ai dit, je ne décide pas de ce que je vois », répondit Bonnie en relâchant la tête de Mason et en ouvrant les yeux. Mason se réveilla et attrapa le bras de Bonnie : Damon repoussa le loup-garou et Bonnie s'éloigna. « C'est tout. C'est tout ce que je peux obtenir » murmura-t-elle. « Hé judgy ? » Bonnie se retourna vers Damon. « Merci ».**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda Damon à Bonnie tout en dansant. « Oui ». « La partie qui dit que tu as 50% de chances de survivre, est-ce que c'est vrai ? » « Il était contrarié, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète » « Tu es donc prête à tout risquer pour Elena ? Envers et contre tout ? » demanda le vampire. « Envers et contre tout », répondit Bonnie, déterminée. « Bien ». « Tu ne peux pas lui dire ». « Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi mais, tout de même... avec tout ce pouvoir, n'y aurait-il pas moyen d'augmenter tes chances ? » Bonnie sourit. « Attention, Damon. Je vais finir par croire que cela t'importe vraiment ». « Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, pas vrai ? »**_

_**OoO**_

_**Après le départ de Stefan et d'Elena, qui était en pleurs, Damon se pencha vers le corps inerte de Bonnie. Lentement, il lui caressa la joue avant de lui fermer les yeux.**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Si tu m'en veux tellement, pourquoi m'as-tu donné ton sang pour me sauver la vie? » demanda Bonnie à Damon avec colère. « Parce que je fais des choses stupides, Bonnie ! »**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Je dois dire que je suis Team Bonnie, sur ce coup-là », déclara Damon à Abby dans le salon des Salvatore, tandis que Bonnie le regardait d'un air surpris.**_

_**OoO**_

_**Seuls au milieu de la fôret, Damon regarda Bonnie marcher vers lui, un immense soulagement éclairant le visage du vampire. « Je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras », avoua-t-il en ajoutant le geste à la parole, serrant la jeune femme contre lui.**_

_**OoO**_

_**Damon regardait Jeremy, redoutant les mots qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la bouche du chasseur. « Bonnie est morte », dit calmement Jeremy. Le visage de Damon se décomposa.**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Je veux utiliser sa mort pour ramener Bonnie à la vie », déclara Damon à Jeremy, choqué que Damon veuille travailler avec Silas.**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Silas a promis qu'il ferait un sort pour la ramener », expliqua Damon à un Stefan déboussolé.**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Je ne peux pas le tuer maintenant, il doit faire quelque chose pour moi avant », expliqua Damon à Tessa par téléphone. « Est-ce que c'est quelque chose plus important qu'Elena ? », rétorqua-t-elle en faisant souffrir cette dernière grâce à la magie.**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Le plan est annulé, Jeremy », dit Damon avec tristesse. « Bonnie ne reviendra pas... ce soir »**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Nous avons besoin de toi ici pour ressusciter Bonnie avant que ton âme soeur hystérique ne détruise l'Autre Côté ! », rappela Damon à Silas au téléphone.**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Reste avec moi. Regarde-moi », dit Damon à Amara qui agonisait sur le sol. « Regarde-moi. Amara ! Amara ! »**_

_**OoO**_

_**« Mon frère est là-bas », dit Damon avec colère, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. « Je le sais », répondit Bonnie. « Tout comme Alaric, continua Damon. Et ta grand-mère ». « Je le sais, Damon ».**_

_**OoO**_

_**Bonnie serra la main de Damon dans la sienne, et tous les deux s'avancèrent vers une éblouissante lumière blanche.**_

_**OoO**_

_**Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, Damon ne lâcha pas la main de Bonnie tout de suite. Il avait craint de découvrir que Bonnie et lui ne partageaient que de mauvais souvenirs mais cette nouvelle vision l'avait soulagé, même s'ils ne se souvenait toujours pas de sa vraie vie et qu'il n'avait vu que de brefs moments à la suite les uns des autres. Bonnie et lui ne se détestaient pas, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.**_

— _**Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Bonnie, consciente que le vampire ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main mais le laissant faire.**_

— _**Alors ne dis rien, répondit Damon avec un sourire. Je suis juste heureux que, dans notre vrai monde, tu sembles m'avoir pardonné tout le mal que je t'ai fait.**_

— _**C'est tout moi, une vraie sainte, plaisanta Bonnie.**_

_**Un peu gênée, elle retira sa main de celle de Damon.**_

— _**Cela n'explique pas tout, dit soudain la sorcière. D'après ce que nous avons vu, nous sommes morts, ajouta-t-elle en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prononcer cette phrase un jour. Ensuite, continua-t-elle, nous nous sommes réveillés ici, dans cet espèce de monde parfait, sans aucun souvenir de notre vie passée. A chaque fois que tu t'approches de moi, je ressens de terribles migraines, qui empirent lorsque Jeremy et toi êtes tous les deux présents, mais je ne ressens aucune douleur si je suis avec Jeremy mais que tu n'es pas là. Parfois, tu as des trous noirs : ils sont de plus en plus longs et fréquents, et ils se produisent sans raison. Et une tempête vient juste de détruire la maison de ma grand-mère alors que la météo n'en avait pas annoncé, termina-t-elle.**_

— _**C'est un bon résumé, répondit Damon. Tu as juste oublié de préciser que tu as ressenti une étrange méfiance à mon égard depuis quelques temps, tandis que moi je supporte de moins en moins Jeremy.**_

— _**Damon !**_

— _**C'est la vérité, je n'y peux rien.**_

_**Il s'assit sur le lit, imité peu après par la jeune femme.**_

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que Jeremy est lié à tout ça ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Il n'est pas mort avec nous.**_

— _**Je te l'ai dit, nos souhaits ne sont pas compatibles concernant Jeremy. Dans ton monde idéal, tu es avec lui. Dans le mien, il est très loin d'ici et vous n'êtes sûrement pas en couple car il ne te mérite pas !**_

_**Bonnie fronça les sourcils.**_

— _**Quoi ?! demanda Damon, étonné qu'elle ne le réprimande pas.**_

— _**C'est juste une idée qui m'est venue en tête, murmura-t-elle en réfléchissant intensément.**_

— _**Explique-moi, répondit-il avec impatience.**_

_**Elle lui lança un regard noir.**_

— _**S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.**_

— _**J'aurais du y penser plus tôt, répondit-elle en soupirant. Si nous sommes tous les deux dans un monde parfait et que Jeremy pose problème, cela veut dire que toi et moi sommes bien réels, et que les autres ne le sont pas.**_

— _**Merci, je le savais, ironisa-t-il.**_

— _**Ah oui ? Et comment ? s'énerva-t-elle. Rien ne prouve que tu n'es pas un produit de mon imagination, et moi un produit de la tienne !**_

— _**Continue, murmura-t-il, intéressé.**_

— _**Nous avons donc tous les deux atterri dans le même monde illusoire après notre mort. Nous aurions pu nous trouver dans deux endroits différents, mais nous sommes coincés dans le même monde, apparemment. Si tu étais seul dans ton monde parfait, je ne serais pas avec Jeremy. Si j'étais seule dans mon monde parfait, j'habiterais peut-être déjà avec lui.**_

_**Damon ouvrit de grands yeux.**_

— _**Quoi ?! Tu as envie de vivre avec lui ?**_

— _**Soit, continua-t-elle en ignorant sa question. Au lieu de ça, nous sommes tous les deux coincés dans un monde qui tient à la fois compte de tes idéaux et des miens. C'est pratiquement impossible de créer un tel monde.**_

— _**Pourtant, il n'y a que Gilbert qui pose problème, nous avons l'air assez d'accord sur tout le reste, remarqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.**_

— _**Ce que je ne comprends pas, continua Bonnie en ne prenant pas attention à ses remarques, c'est pourquoi nous avons atterri ici ensemble.**_

— _**Parce que le sort a pris effet au moment de notre mort, et que nous nous tenions la main à ce moment-là, devina Damon.**_

— _**Et au lieu de vivre chacun de notre côté dans un monde idéal, ces deux mondes ont fusionné pour n'en faire qu'un seul.**_

_**Bonnie regarda Damon, ébahie par leurs propres suppositions. Si tout cela était vrai, c'était vraiment fou !**_

— _**Cela expliquerait pas mal de choses, dit le vampire en acquiesçant. Nous n'étions pas censés découvrir ce sort, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as ces maux de tête quand tu t'approches de moi : pour éviter qu'on se touche et qu'on ait une vision, car c'est ce qui arrive au moindre contact physique.**_

— _**Avec Jeremy et toi présents dans la même pièce, les migraines sont plus fortes, mais c'est différent, compléta Bonnie. Il est comme un... comme un...**_

_**Elle ne trouva pas de terme adéquat pour terminer sa phrase.**_

— _**Un intrus ? suggéra Damon, l'air satisfait.**_

— _**Si tu veux, répondit Bonnie en roulant les yeux. Ce monde est instable et il ne tiendra pas le coup si Jeremy doit à la fois être avec moi et ne pas être avec moi.**_

— _**Le choix est facile, laisse-le tomber et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.**_

_**Bonnie ferma les yeux et soupira. Parfois, elle envie de le tuer.**_

— _**Sois sérieux deux minutes.**_

— _**Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Bonnie. Si nous voulons survivre dans ce monde, nous devons faire en sorte que nos souhaits s'accordent.**_

— _**Je ne laisserai pas tomber Jeremy ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.**_

— _**J'imagine que si tu ressens ces migraines et pas moi, c'est parce que je suis un vampire, dit-il pour changer de sujet.**_

_**Bonnie se détendit un peu.**_

— _**Oui, tu as probablement raison, répondit-elle. Par contre, tu as des trous noirs.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, dit Damon avec indifférence.**_

— _**Nous devons le découvrir, répondit-elle simplement.**_

— _**En tout cas, ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, dit Damon en s'allongeant par terre. Nous avons fait assez de découvertes et nous avons eu assez de visions pour la journée.**_

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

_**Damon la regarda comme si la réponse était évidente.**_

— _**Je dors par terre, répondit-il en passant ses bras sous sa tête. Est-ce que tu n'as pas la vague impression de t'être déjà retrouvée dans un motel avec moi ?**_

— _**Non, pourquoi ?**_

— _**Peu importe, dit le vampire en fermant les yeux.**_

_**Bonnie resta debout à le regarder, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.**_

— _**C'est très mal poli d'observer les gens pendant qu'ils dorment, Bon-Bon, murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, mais les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent.**_

_**Avec un soupir, elle se coucha toute habillée et elle éteignit la lumière.**_

— _**Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir par terre, murmura-t-elle avant de bailler.**_

_**Damon ne se le fit par dire deux fois : en un éclair, il était à côté d'elle.**_

— _**Alors, règle numéro une : tu restes loin de moi. Règle numéro deux : ne retire pas tes vêtements. Règle numéro trois : ...**_

— _**Bonnie, essayons de dormir, la coupa Damon en baillant à son tour.**_

_**Trop fatiguée pour protester, elle acquiesça.**_

— _**Bonnie nuit, Damon, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.**_

— _**Bonnie nuit, Bon-Bon.**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Salut à tous et à toutes :-) Voici le chapitre 10 :-) _

_*Feeli37 : je m'y remettrai peut-être alors :-) si tu aimes la magie et faire des théories, j'attends tes suppositions à propos de la fin de ce chapitre :-) pour répondre à ta question, oui nous saurons qui ou quoi contrôle ce monde :-)_

_*teambonbon972 : le mystère des trous noirs sera bientôt résolu... à suivre :-)_

_*noemiiie : c'est vrai que Jer tient vraiment à Bonnie dans le vrai monde, on verra comment les choses évolueront :-)_

_*Bamon guest : je ne pouvais pas mettre tous les moments Bamon donc j'ai sélectionné mes préférés et les plus importants :-)_

_*Smalltom : oui j'avais envie d'écrire un chapitre entièrement Bamon, j'ai adoré l'écrire :-)_

_*anais : l'histoire prend encore plus forme avec ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira :-)_

_*valrus : cela me fait encore plus plaisir venant d'une fan du DE :-) la suite c'est pour maintenant :-) _

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vous qui me donnez envie d'écrire et de poster aussi régulièrement :-) Bonne lecture :-) _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Un jus d'orange, s'il vous plait.

Tyler jeta un regard discret en direction de la jeune femme assise à sa gauche au bar : brune, la trentaine, l'air concentré sur son carnet de notes, il la trouvait très attirante.

— Salut, mec, dit une voix derrière lui.

Matt s'installa à coté de Tyler et regarda l'inconnue avec approbation.

— Pas mal, dit le jeune homme blond à voix basse.

Les deux garçons avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce nouveau bar depuis que le Mystic Grill avait explosé.

— Je l'ai vu en premier, rétorqua l'ancien hybride.

— Ne me dis pas que tu crains la compétition ?

Matt savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire pour que Tyler entre dans le jeu.

— Très bien, mais ne viens pas pleurer quand elle m'aura choisi, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil en se levant.

Une fois qu'il fut près d'elle, Tyler se racla la gorge.

— Salut, dit-il d'une voix assurée. Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

L'inconnue ne releva même pas la tête.

— Merci, mais mon verre est encore plein.

Pas du tout refroidi par l'accueil, Tyler s'assit sur le tabouret libre.

— Alors, puis-je au moins vous offrir ma compagnie ?

Elle sourit et le regarda enfin.

— Je ne sais pas, je suis assez occupée, répondit-elle en désignant le carnet du menton. J'écris une thèse pour mon doctorat, expliqua-t-elle comme Tyler la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Vous vous y connaissez en biologie moléculaire ?

— Pas du tout, répondit-il avec franchise. Mais je peux toujours vous inviter à dîner, un de ces soirs.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Tyler inscrivit son numéro de téléphone portable sur un bout de papier et le lui tendit.

— Je m'appelle Tyler. Tyler Lockwood.

La jeune femme prit le papier et le rangea dans sa poche.

— A un de ces jours, Tyler, répondit-elle en souriant avant de se lever et de quitter le bar, sans lui avoir donné son nom.

— Bien joué, le congratula Matt lorsque Tyler revint près de lui.

— Que veux-tu, personne ne résiste à mon charme irrésistible, plaisanta-t-il.

Matt rigola.

— Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles des autres ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

Son ami secoua la tête.

— Seulement de Caroline, répondit-il. Elle m'a hurlé dessus quand elle a su que j'ai, comme elle dit, « voulu me suicider » en franchissant les limites de la ville.

— Sur ce coup-là, elle n'a pas tort, tu as vraiment fait le con, Ty.

— Peut-être, mais je suis un con libre. Je ne suis pas obligé de me cacher dans une maison qui ne m'appartient pas, en-dehors des limites de la ville.

— Ils n'ont pas le choix.

— Je le sais, mais je préférerais mourir que de vivre avec de nouvelles contraintes. J'ai assez donné.

— Je comprends, dit simplement Matt. Même s'ils ne peuvent plus revenir à Mystic Falls, ils sont en vie grâce à Bonnie et Damon.

Ils se turent un instant lorsque Matt mentionna leurs prénoms, comme s'ils leur dédiaient une minute de silence.

— Parfois, cela me semble irréel, ajouta Matt d'une voix tremblante. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne reverra plus Bonnie, ou que Damon ne nous lancera plus une de ses remarques sarcastiques dont il a le secret.

— Avait, corrigea Tyler.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

— Bonnie me manque, ajouta-t-il, mais elle avait décidé de nous cacher la vérité, et je pense que personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Elle a toujours été tellement têtue, tu te souviens du dixième anniversaire d'Elena ?

Matt sourit à ce souvenir.

— Et comment ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. On était tous dans le jardin des Gilbert, et les filles avaient décidé de construire une énorme cabane.

— Bonnie voulait absolument qu'on la construise au pied du grand pommier, et comme personne n'était de son côté, elle a construit sa propre cabane toute seule. Quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir, sa cabane est la seule à avoir tenu le coup car elle était protégée de la pluie par les branches et les feuilles.

— Bonnie n'était pas rancunière, continua Matt. Elle nous a tous accueillis dans « son château », comme elle l'appelait. On était un peu à l'étroit, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est amusés, ce jour-là !

Tyler sourit.

— Quant à Damon, ajouta Matt, il nous a pourri la vie pendant tout un temps, mais il a tout fait pour ramener Stefan. Et il a ramené Alaric.

— Il est mort en héros, c'était la meilleure fin qu'il pouvait avoir, dit simplement Tyler.

— Nous avons tous les deux été de l'Autre Côté, dit Matt d'un air pensif. Je me demande ce que ressentent Bonnie et Damon, maintenant que l'Autre Côté a disparu.

— J'imagine qu'on ne le saura jamais, répondit Tyler.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Bonnie ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Elle pensait avoir fait un cauchemar mais non, tout était bien réel : elle était morte et s'était retrouvée avec Damon dans un monde parallèle, la maison de sa grand-mère avait été détruite à cause d'une tempête, et ils avaient trouvé refuge dans un motel tenu par un homme louche.**_

_**La jeune sorcière tenta de se lever et remarqua que quelque chose la maintenait contre le lit : Damon avait serré son bras autour de sa taille et elle ne parvenait plus à bouger.**_

— _**Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester loin de moi, Damon, soupira-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.**_

_**Le vampire ne répondit pas.**_

— _**Ne fais pas semblant de dormir ! Laisse-moi me lever ou tu connaîtras le plaisir d'avoir un anévrisme matinal !**_

_**Avec un soupir, Damon ouvrit les yeux et retira son bras.**_

— _**Ce que tu peux être chiante, dès le matin ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.**_

— _**J'ai besoin d'un café, répondit-elle. Je reviens.**_

_**En un éclair, Damon fut devant la porte.**_

— _**Où est-ce que tu vas ?**_

— _**J'ai cru apercevoir une cuisine, hier. Je suppose que l'homme que tu as hypnotisé doit de temps en temps se nourrir.**_

— _**Très bien, je viens avec toi, dit Damon en enfilant ses chaussures. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.**_

— _**Damon, tu l'as hypnotisé et j'ai mes pouvoirs pour me défendre, tu n'es pas obligé de venir.**_

— _**Moi aussi, j'ai faim, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil en ouvrant la porte.**_

— _**Quoi ?! s'exclama Bonnie en le suivant dans le couloir. Tu ne vas pas le tuer, quand même ?!**_

— _**Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il, l'air indifférent. C'est un abruti, et j'ai besoin de sang pour survivre et nous défendre.**_

— _**Tu ne le tueras pas ! répéta Bonnie en lui prenant le bras.**_

_**Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment.**_

— _**Très bien, soupira-t-il, je prendrai autant de sang que je peux prendre pour qu'il reste en vie. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends la défense de ce sale type, tu as conscience qu'il a voulu m'acheter tes faveurs ?**_

— _**Il n'aurait pas pu « t'acheter mes faveurs » car je ne t'appartiens pas, répondit Bonnie. Et si je fais ça, ce n'est pas pour lui. C'est pour toi, admit-elle, à voix basse.**_

— _**Pour moi ?**_

_**Damon ne comprenait pas.**_

— _**Dans nos souvenirs, expliqua Bonnie, je t'ai vu me faire du mal. Mais je t'ai aussi vu agir comme un vrai ami. Alors cette fois, c'est à mon tour d'agir comme une amie, c'est pourquoi je veux t'empêcher de devenir un meurtrier.**_

— _**J'en suis déjà un ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu l'as bien vu, j'ai même voulu te tuer !**_

— _**Ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer à tuer !**_

_**Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la petite pièce qui servait de cuisine.**_

— _**Génial, du café, dit Bonnie avec soulagement en ouvrant une armoire.**_

— _**Je te laisse le préparer, répondit Damon en s'éloignant. Non, je ne le tuerai pas, promit-il comme elle le regardait avec insistance.**_

— _**Je te crois.**_

_**Damon marcha vers la porte puis se retourna.**_

— _**Je ne serai pas long, dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers son repas.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

— Enzo ?! s'exclama Caroline tandis qu'Elena et Alaric entraient dans le salon en transportant d'énormes valises.

— Ne nous aide pas, surtout, ironisa Elena en direction du vampire.

— Désolé, ma belle, je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'aide, répondit Enzo en saisissant plusieurs bagages.

— Est-ce que ce sont des grimoires ? demanda Stefan avec curiosité.

— Oui, dit Alaric. Nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches, avant de tomber sur celui-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant Enzo du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Europe de l'Est ? demanda Caroline à Enzo.

— Oh tu sais, je profitais de ma nouvelle vie, rigola-t-il.

Caroline le regardait, les bras croisés.

— D'accord, d'accord. J'admets que j'étais curieux de visiter l'Europe de l'Est et plus particulièrement la Bulgarie. Quand nous étions compagnons de cellule à Augustine, Damon me parlait tellement souvent de Katherine, l'unique amour de sa vie, ajouta-t-il en lançant à Elena un regard provocateur.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils avec colère et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Stefan la retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

— Je savais que Katherine, ou plutôt Katerina Petrova, était originaire de Bulgarie, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me rendre sur sa terre natale, après avoir visité l'Espagne, la France, l'Italie,...

— Donc, tu prenais du bon temps, résuma Caroline.

— Ne me regarde pas avec cet air, supérieur, beauté. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

— Damon et Bonnie sont morts pour nous, lui rappela Stefan, le visage triste.

— C'était ton ami, ajouta Elena d'une voix tendue.

— Et alors ? Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Vous non plus, vous n'avez rien fait pour les ramener, à part vous cacher dans cette maison ! s'exclama le vampire, sur la défensive. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire !

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard.

— Il y a peut-être un moyen, dit Alaric, mais Enzo soupira.

— Vous parlez de cette ridicule histoire que vous m'avez racontée ? Une sorcière morte se serait sacrifiée pour sauver sa petite-fille ? Même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que Damon a lui aussi été épargné ?

— Liv a lancé un sort de localisation, répondit Caroline, car Stefan et Elena étaient incapables de répondre, bouleversés par les derniers mots d'Enzo.

— Je sais, je sais, Elena et Alaric m'ont expliqué tout ça en Europe, mais franchement, vous lui faites confiance à cette sorcière ?

— Elle est notre seul espoir, dit fermement Rick. Nous devons avoir confiance.

Enzo secoua la tête.

— J'admire votre détermination, mais à votre place, je ne me ferais pas de faux espoirs.

— Pourquoi es-tu revenu si tu ne crois pas au retour de Damon ? demanda Stefan.

— Ils m'ont obligé, soupira Enzo, les mains dans les poches. Alaric et Elena m'ont volé ma bague, un soir, et m'ont menacé de ne plus me la rendre si je ne revenais pas ici avec eux, expliqua-t-il en leur lançant un regard réprobateur.

— Je ne crois pas à ta prétendue indifférence, Enzo. Damon était ton ami, tu tiens à lui.

Le vampire regarda Caroline avec un petit sourire moqueur.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Caroline. Bon, dit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet, puisque vous m'avez traîné jusqu'ici, je vais me choisir une chambre.

Et, sous le regard stupéfait des autres, il grimpa les escaliers en sifflotant.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

— _**Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Bonnie alors que Damon mettait le moteur de sa voiture en route.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il tout en conduisant. Si nous sommes sous l'emprise d'un sort, nous devons trouver un moyen de le faire cesser.**_

— _**Mais si nous sommes morts, qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque ce monde irréel s'effondrera, si c'est bien le cas ?**_

— _**Je n'en sais rien, dit le vampire. Nous pourrions simplement cesser d'exister, mais c'est un risque à prendre si nous voulons retrouver le vrai Jeremy et la vraie Elena. Car c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?**_

— _**Bien sur ! répondit Bonnie en songeant au visage inquiet de Jeremy lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Pourtant, continua-t-elle, tout semblait si... si réel.**_

— _**Bonnie... nous sommes morts, lui rappela Damon. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser tromper par ce que nous voyons. Ce Jeremy n'est pas réel, tout comme Elena et Stefan ne sont pas réels. J'aurais du m'en douter plus tôt, tout semblait trop parfait.**_

— _**Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Damon. Qui aurait imaginé un truc pareil ?**_

_**Ils sourirent au même moment tout en se regardant, et Bonnie tourna vivement la tête. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé entre Damon et elle. Lorsqu'ils avaient encore la conviction d'être tous les deux de bons amis, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti aucune gêne entre eux. Mais maintenant qu'ils savaient que leur amnésie avait altéré leur relation et aussi leur personnalité, elle ne savait plus trop comment elle devait se comporter en sa présence : à chaque mot, à chaque geste, elle se demandait si elle dirait ou ferait cela s'ils étaient toujours vivants dans leur vrai monde et cela la perturbait.**_

— _**Pas moi, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons trouver un contre-sort ou une faille.**_

— _**Je vais essayer de joindre ma grand-mère, décida Bonnie en sortant son téléphone. Enfin, disons plutôt ma grand-mère virtuelle, corrigea-t-elle avec humour.**_

_**Au bout de plusieurs tentatives qui échouèrent toutes, la jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils.**_

— _**C'est bizarre, murmura-t-elle. On dirait que la ligne a été coupée.**_

— _**C'est probablement parce qu'elle est en Europe, dit Damon. A moins que ce monde soit en train de dérailler complètement, comme avec la tempête.**_

— _**Tu crois que c'est à cause de nous ? lui demanda Bonnie, qui n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.**_

— _**Ce serait logique, nous étions en train de nous disputer alors que, dans ce monde, nous sommes amis. Ce n'était pas normal.**_

_**Bonnie ne répondit pas, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées.**_

— _**Bonnie ?**_

— _**Désolée, je réfléchissais, murmura-t-elle. Damon, je crois que j'ai une idée.**_

— _**Je t'écoute.**_

— _**Il faut que tu fasses demi-tour.**_

— _**Excuse-moi ?**_

— _**Retourne à Mystic Falls, répéta Bonnie. Je crois que je sais comment faire exploser ce monde.**_

— _**Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda-t-il sans faire demi-tour.**_

— _**Tu as dit que dans ton monde parfait, Jeremy serait loin d'ici, alors que dans le mien, j'aimerais vivre avec lui. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, je vais m'installer avec Jeremy, lui annonça-t-elle.**_

— _**Quoi ?! Bonnie, est-ce que tu es devenue folle ?**_

— _**Fais-moi confiance, Damon. Je te jure que cela va fonctionner. Si nos souhaits se contredisent, ce monde ne pourra pas tenir le coup.**_

— _**Bonnie...**_

— _**S'il te plait, Damon. Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à tout pour retrouver les vraies personnes que nous aimons, alors laisse-moi une chance de mener à bien mon plan.**_

_**A contrecoeur, le vampire fit demi-tour.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu as conscience que ton plan n'a pratiquement aucune chance de fonctionner ? lui demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard irrité.**_

_**Avant même de pouvoir répondre, Bonnie aperçut un autre véhicule se diriger vers eux.**_

— _**Damon ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.**_

_**Ce fut la dernière chose que le vampire entendit.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

— _**Bonnie ! cria Damon en levant brusquement la tête.**_

— _**Damon tout va bien ? lui demanda Elena avec inquiétude en le rejoignant sur le lit.**_

— _**La... la voiture, murmura-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec incompréhension. Elle nous a percutés, Bonnie et moi...**_

_**Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, réalisant qu'il venait encore d''avoir un autre trou noir.**_

— _**Cet accident date d'il y a six mois, Damon. Ce n'est pas normal que tu en fasses encore des cauchemars. **_

_**Damon avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'Elena lui annonça la durée de son dernier black out.**_

— _**Où est Bonnie ?**_

_**Elena regarda sa montre.**_

— _**Hé bien, à cette heure-ci, Jeremy et elle dorment encore, j'imagine, répondit-elle avec un sourire.**_

— _**Ils vivent ensemble ? demanda Damon en repensant à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bonnie.**_

— _**Oui, Jeremy a emménagé chez Bonnie peu après votre accident. Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?**_

_**Damon lui fit un sourire rassurant.**_

— _**Pour rien, Elena. Je veux juste m'assurer que le petit frère et la meilleure amie de la femme de ma vie vivent une vie parfaite.**_

— _**Tu es le vraiment le petit ami idéal, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Oui, Bonnie et Jeremy ont une vie de rêve. **_

_**Elena poussa un soupir de contentement.**_

— _**Parfois, je me dis qu'on a de la chance car nous vivons tous, sans exception, la vie dont nous avons toujours rêvé. Je n'oublierai jamais tous ces merveilleux souvenirs : ils sont gravés en moi à tout jamais.**_

_**Le visage de Damon se figea.**_

— _**Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Elena en remarquant que Damon avait l'air étrange.**_

— _**Je crois que j'ai faim. Je vais chercher une poche de sang à la cave, je reviens, expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez et de s'éloigner.**_

_**Il avait besoin de s'éloigner et d'être seul, car il venait d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment. Si la théorie qui venait de lui venir brusquement à l'esprit s'avérait juste, Damon savait qu'il était fichu... pour du bon.**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Le nouveau chapitre est là :-)_

_*Bamon guest : moi aussi j'ai aimé écrire ce moment, je trouvais qu'il manquait une scène dans ce genre-là, où leurs amis se remémorent des souvenirs :-)_

_*MiladyChocolate : Oui je compte écrire d'autres OS mais je ne sais pas si je les écrirai maintenant ou quand cette fiction sera terminée car j'ai peur de m'emmêler les pinceaux :-)_

_*teambonbon972 : réponse dans ce chapitre pour la théorie de Damon :-)_

_*Feeli37 : Pour le Carenzo je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire :-) La suite de la théorie de Damon c'est pour ce chapitre :-)_

_*immortelle42 : moi aussi j'aimerais plus de scènes romantiques entre Bonnie et Damon mais je me suis imposé d'écrire une suite plausible alors nous devons être patientes :-)_

_*anais : j'aime beaucoup lire tes suppositions :-) pour le Damon/Bella je ne me suis jamais posé la question car je ne suis pas une grande fan de Twilight, mais si les fictions sont bien écrites pourquoi pas :-)_

_*howimymnh : Réponse tout de suite :-)_

_*Smalltom : moi aussi leur amitié me manque :-) mystère Bamon en partie résolu dans ce chapitre :-)_

_*noemiiie : c'est super gentil, c'est vrai que j'essaie de trouver un rôle à chaque personnage car pour moi, TVD, c'est avant tout une grande famille :-)_

_Bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Combien de corps avez-vous trouvés ?

— Une dizaine, répondit Matt. Tous à des endroits différents de la ville. A chaque fois, ils ont franchi les limites de la ville avant même que nous puissions les avertir de l'absence de magie à Mystic Falls.

— C'est un test, dit Liz. Je doute que ces vampires se soient retrouvés là par hasard, quelqu'un les a envoyés pour déterminer l'emplacement de la zone sans magie.

— Pourquoi ces vampires auraient-ils accepté de mettre leur vie en danger ? demanda un jeune homme en uniforme.

— Ils ne savaient peut-être pas qu'ils courraient un danger, répondit le Shériff Forbes en soulevant le drap qui recouvrait les corps de deux vampires morts. Brûlez-les tous, avant que quelqu'un ne les voie, ajouta-t-elle avant de laisser retomber le drap et de s'en aller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Enzo me tape sur les nerfs, soupira Caroline en ouvrant une poche de sang.

Elena soupira à son tour.

— Tu n'es pas la seule. Imagine-moi coincée avec lui dans un avion pendant presque dix heures ! Heureusement que Rick était là.

— Je te plains, rigola son amie. Pourquoi l'avez-vous forcé à revenir ?

— Parce que Damon était son meilleur ami. Enzo lui doit bien ça.

La voix d'Elena était froide.

— Tu sais, leur relation ne date pas d'hier, réfléchit Caroline, et je doute qu'on puisse comprendre le lien qui les lie. Leur amitié a connu des hauts et des bas, et bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre car Enzo est le roi des emmerdeurs, je suis certaine que Damon lui manque et qu'il nous aidera car il tient à lui.

— Caroline, dit Elena d'un air taquin, est-ce que tu ne craquerais pas pour Enzo ?

— N'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec gêne. C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de me tourner autour et de me provoquer !

— Alors, peut-être que lui est intéressé, continua Elena car elle voyait que cela mettait Caroline dans l'embarras et elle adorait taquiner son amie.

— Je n'ai pas envie de penser à tous ces vampires qui pourraient être des petits copains potentiels, je préfère rester seule pour le moment, dit Caroline avec détermination.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

— Ces vampires ? Au pluriel ?

— Oui, enfin, je voulais dire, vampires, loup-garous, hybrides,... Tyler et Klaus, quoi, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper mais Elena n'était pas dupe.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un autre vampire pour lequel tu ressentirais une attirance ?

— N...non.

— Caroline...

— Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Un drôle d'air apparut sur le visage d'Elena.

— A moins que tu n'aies décidé de te tourner vers les hommes plus âgés ou les filles, ce vampire n'est ni Rick ni moi. Alors...

Caroline ferma les yeux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait empêcher Elena de terminer sa phrase.

— Alors, il ne reste que Stefan, continua Elena d'une voix incrédule. Tu es attirée par Stefan ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Chut !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Elena avait oublié qu'Enzo était dans la maison et qu'il pouvait les entendre.

— Écoute Elena, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Stefan, c'est un très bon ami, mais j'ai aussi conscience que j'ai tendance à devenir trop proche de mes amis de sexe masculin et que ça finit toujours par déraper. J'ai l'impression que c'est inévitable, avec moi.

A sa grande surprise, Elena éclata de rire.

— Enfin, Caroline, c'est ridicule, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu es tout à fait capable d'être amie avec un garçon. Si tu penses qu'il peut y avoir plus, c'est parce que tu en as envie.

— Mais non, je te jure que...

— Écoute, la coupa Elena en retrouvant son sérieux. Tu me dis que tu es perdue et je crois. Mais si un jour, tu réalises que tu as des sentiments amoureux pour Stefan, je ne veux pas que tu les caches à cause de moi.

— Mais...

— J'ai fait mon choix, et j'ai choisi Damon. Je comprends qu'à force de passer du temps avec quelqu'un, on finit par voir cette personne sous un nouveau jour. Et nous sommes toujours tous ensemble, alors c'est normal.

— Elena, je te jure que je ne sais pas où j'en suis, répéta Caroline, comme si elle pouvait se rassurer en le répétant.

— Je sais, dit Elena en lui touchant la main. Quand on y pense, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, Stefan et toi êtes la combinaison la moins surprenante. Je veux dire... tu t'imagines recraquer sur Damon ? Ou Bonnie tomber amoureuse de Stefan ?

— Ou Bonnie et Damon tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, compléta Enzo en entrant dans la pièce, avant de voler des mains de Caroline la poche de sang à moitié entamée. Après tout, elle est sexy, l'ancienne petite sorcière. Moi, je ne lui aurais pas dit non.

Il but une gorgée de sang et grimaça.

— Quelle horreur, je préfère le sang frais !

— Tu ne peux pas avoir un peu de respect pour les morts ? lui demanda avec colère Caroline qui lui reprit la poche de sang des mains.

— En quoi est-ce un manque de respect de dire que votre amie est sexy ? Et puis, d'après votre copine Liv, ils ne sont pas réellement morts, pas vrai ?

— Je comprends pourquoi tu es ami avec Damon, répondit la blonde en faisant un effort surhumain pour garder son calme. Vous êtes aussi agaçants l'un que l'autre !

— Reconnais que tu aimes ça, rétorqua Enzo avec un clin d'oeil.

Elena les regardait sans parler. Pour elle, il était évident qu'Enzo était attiré par Caroline. Tout comme elle avait remarqué que Liv était attirée par Jeremy. Elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise mais les sentiments de Liv était de plus en plus évidents : il n'y avait que Jeremy qui ne voyait rien, ou du moins prétendait ne rien voir. Jeremy paraissait déterminé à ramener Bonnie, Liv n'avait aucune chance, et pourtant... Elena songea que malgré l'amour qu'on pouvait ressentir pour quelqu'un, on n'était pas totalement maître de ses sentiments. Si Jeremy tombait amoureux de Liv, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher, tout comme Elena elle-même n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie en imaginant Caroline et Stefan ensemble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Jeremy ne répondit pas, il restait asbsorbé dans la lecture du grimoire qu'il avait ouvert sur la table.

— Tu pourrais au moins me répondre, insista Liv, vexée.

— Je te répondrai quand j'aurai quelque chose à te dire.

La sorcière claqua des doigts et le grimoire se referma tout seul sous le nez de Jeremy.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

— J'essaie de profiter de l'absence de mon frère pour avoir une conversation avec toi !

— Parler toute seule, ce n'est pas une conversation, c'est un monologue.

— Tu n'es pas drôle, Jeremy.

— Tant mieux, car je ne l'essaie pas de l'être. Je suis plutôt furieux que tu aies laissé Luke mettre ma vie en danger.

— Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je laisse tomber mon frère ?

Il secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Liv ? Cette soif de pouvoir, cela ne te ressemble pas. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

— Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis vraiment ! Est-ce que tu m'as demandé une seule fois quelles étaient mes motivations ? Non, tu préfères te murer dans ton silence et m'ignorer !

Liv avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était énervée.

— Très bien, explique-moi, je t'écoute, dit le chasseur, les bras croisés.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Nos parents sont morts, dit-elle avec tristesse. Je n'ai plus personne. Luke est ma seule famille, et je suis la sienne.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour le suivre dans son délire mégalomaniaque et l'aider à s'emparer du flux de pouvoir qui est bloqué à Mystic Falls, répondit calmement Jeremy.

— Si je n'aide pas Luke, il me rejettera, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

— Alors, tu préfères céder à son chantage !

— Ce n'est pas du chantage ! Tu es incapable de comprendre car tu es bien entouré, mais Luke et moi nous sommes tous seuls. Nous avons besoin de ce pouvoir pour nous protéger.

— Pour vous protéger de quoi ?

— Je... je ne sais pas, du danger, de nos ennemis, de la mort ! s'exclama-t-elle. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, vous avez déjà tué mon frère une fois. C'est la magie qui l'a ramené.

— Je comprends ton point de vue, dit Jeremy d'une voix plus douce. Mais c'est la vie, Liv. Les gens naissent et meurent, il faut l'accepter. On ne peut pas sans cesse protéger les gens qu'on aime. Vivre, c'est aussi apprendre à dire au revoir.

La sorcière lui sourit tristement.

— Passer des mois à chercher des grimoires pour ramener ta petite-amie morte, c'est ce que tu appelles dire au revoir ?

Jeremy ne répondit pas, troublé par ses paroles. Après que Liv ait claqué des doigts, le grimoire que lisait Jeremy se réouvrit à la même page. La sorcière se remit elle aussi à lire, sentant parfois le regard pensif du jeune homme se poser sur elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Damon ?! s'exclama Bonnie, surprise, lorsque le vampire frappa à sa porte.**_

— _**Et voilà, ça a recommencé, dit-il en entrant dans la maison de Bonnie.**_

— _**De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant dans la cuisine.**_

— _**J'ai encore eu un trou noir, expliqua-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui.**_

— _**Damon, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?**_

— _**Ton petit-ami n'est pas là ? Et où sont tes parents ?**_

_**Damon ne comprenait rien à cette situation, mais il est vrai que six mois de sa vie avaient été effacés de sa mémoire.**_

— _**Jeremy est sous la douche, répondit-elle. Et mes parents sont partis s'installer à Atlanta, c'est la raison pour laquelle Jeremy est venu habiter ici avec moi.**_

— _**Jeremy est venu vivre ici avec toi parce que tu l'as décidé, juste avant notre accident de voiture ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre conversation ?!**_

— _**Damon, ça fait six mois, et lors de l'accident je me suis cogné la tête. Je ne me souviens pas de tout.**_

_**Le vampire la regarda attentivement. **_

— _**Est-ce que tu es heureuse, Bonnie ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.**_

— _**Quoi ?**_

— _**Réponds-moi, s'il te plait.**_

— _**Hé bien... oui, je suis heureuse, Damon. J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir.**_

— _**Et... depuis notre accident... est-ce que tu as le moindre souvenir d'avoir passé du temps avec moi ?**_

_**Il avait conscience qu'il posait beaucoup de questions mais il avait besoin de savoir si sa théorie était la bonne. Bonnie réfléchit.**_

— _**Je ne pourrais pas te citer un souvenir précis, mais bien sur que nous avons passé des tas de moments ensemble, Damon.**_

_**Il voulut parler mais se ravisa. Damon était pratiquement certain d'avoir raison, mais il ne voulait pas partager ses pensées avec Bonnie si cette vie lui convenait.**_

— _**Très bien, puisque tu es heureuse, je te laisse. Au revoir, Bon-bon.**_

_**Et il fit demi-tour.**_

— _**Damon, attends !**_

_**Le vampire s'arrêta juste avant la porte.**_

— _**Je... Quelque chose ne va pas, murmura soudain Bonnie en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ce... ce n'est pas réel.**_

— _**Bien sur, que ce n'est pas réel, Bon-Bon, dit Damon en revenant vers elle. Je l'ai compris en discutant avec Elena.**_

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a deux minutes, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit était engourdi ?**_

— _**Bonnie...**_

_**Damon la prit par les épaules et songea aux derniers événements qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.**_

— _**Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle lorsque Damon la lâcha, car elle venait de voir la vision qu'il lui avait transmise.**_

— _**Je crois que j'ai compris, dit simplement Damon.**_

_**Bonnie se frotta le visage entre les mains, comme pour se réveiller.**_

— _**J'ai l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve, murmura-t-elle tandis que le mémoire lui était brusquement revenue.**_

— _**Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, c'est un rêve.**_

_**Elle rit, pensant que le vampire plaisantait.**_

— _**Mais oui, c'est ça, rigola-t-elle. Bon, maintenant que je suis redevenue moi-même, nous devons essayer de comprendre la raison de ton trou noir, pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué, et...**_

— _**Bonnie, il n'y a rien à comprendre, la coupa-t-il. C'est un rêve, je te l'ai dit.**_

— _**Damon, arrête, tu me fais peur.**_

_**Le ton sérieux du vampire lui donnait la chair de poule.**_

— _**J'ai mis du temps à assembler tous les morceaux, mais j'y suis arrivé, expliqua-t-il. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous étions tous les deux coincés dans ce paradis qui avait parfois des allures d'enfer, après certains événements.**_

— _**Ce n'est pas le paradis ! s'exclama-t-elle.**_

— _**Tu ne disais pas cela, quand j'ai frappé à ta porte. Tu paraissais flotter sur un nuage.**_

— _**Oui, je... C'est le sort, répondit Bonnie, confuse. C'était presque comme si j'avais oublié que ce n'était pas réel.**_

— _**Tu as entièrement raison, Bon-Bon. Toute ta vie, tu t'es dévouée pour les autres, et au moment de mourir, tu as rejoint le paradis car tu le mérites. Toute cette vie est fausse, mais sans ma présence, tu ne t'en serais jamais doutée.**_

— _**Je ne veux pas vivre dans un faux monde parfait en ayant oublié que je suis morte, dit Bonnie d'une voix tremblante.**_

— _**C'était ce qui était censé se passer, pourtant. Tu devais trouver la paix et vivre ici pour toujours. Mais encore une fois, tu as été trop généreuse : quand tu m'as pris la main au moment de mourir, tu as gâché toutes tes chances de vivre heureuse dans ce paradis virtuel.**_

— _**Je n'ai rien gâché du tout, Damon. Est-ce que tu crois que je t'aurais laissé mourir pour m'avancer seule vers la lumière blanche ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.**_

— _**Je le méritais, répondit tristement le vampire. Après les souvenirs que nous avons vus où je te faisais souffrir, je sais que je suis une mauvaise personne.**_

_**Il fit une pause puis reprit.**_

— _**J'ai toujours cru que Jeremy était l'intrus, mais c'était moi. Je suis l'intrus à ton bonheur.**_

— _**Tais-toi, Damon ! s'exclama-t-elle avec émotion. Tu n'es pas un intrus ! Tu es mon ami. Et vivre une fausse vie, ce n'est pas ma vision du bonheur !**_

— _**A chaque fois que j'avais un trou noir, c'était parce que tu gagnais, continua-t-il à expliquer. Ta vision parfaite et la mienne s'opposaient, et tu finissais par gagner. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris. Ce monde n'est qu'un rêve dans lequel nous avons été plongés, et à chaque fois que tu m'en éjectes inconsciemment, je me retrouve dans le néant.**_

— _**Je... je ne comprends pas, murmura Bonnie, les larmes aux yeux.**_

— _**Ce sort t'était destiné, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne suis que l'intrus qui t'a accompagné dans un endroit où il n'était pas censé aller.**_

— _**Arrête !**_

— _**C'est la vérité.**_

_**Bonnie sécha ses larmes.**_

— _**Si ce sort m'est réellement destiné... et si tu parvenais à m'éjecter de ce monde... est-ce que tu penses que le sort serait brisé pour nous deux ?**_

— _**Hé bien, oui, peut-être. Je ne sais pas, dit Damon. Mais cela n'arrivera pas.**_

— _**Je sais ce que je dois faire, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. Je vais faire l'inverse de ce que je souhaite : je vais quitter Jeremy.**_

— _**Bonnie...**_

— _**Si tu as raison et que ce sort dépend de moi, je dois être éjectée de ce monde pour le briser.**_

— _**Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, dit gravement Damon. Grâce à toi, j'ai échappé à l'Enfer parce que tu m'as pris la main lorsque nous sommes morts. Je te serai toujours redevable, alors si tu veux que je disparaisse pour que tu puisses vivre ici, je le ferai.**_

— _**Non ! Ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez nous, dit-elle d'une petite voix**_

_**Damon acquiesça.**_

— _**Alors, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela se produise. Et quand nous serons de retour chez nous, je suis même prêt à faire des efforts pour supporter le vrai Jeremy.**_

_**Malgré elle, Bonnie sourit.**_

— _**Tu ne me dois rien, Damon.**_

— _**Au contraire, répliqua le vampire. Puisque tu souhaites être réunie avec le vrai Jeremy, je ferai en sorte que ton voeu se réalise.**_

— _**Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix masculine.**_

_**Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent.**_

— _**Rien, Damon voulait juste me demander conseil pour un cadeau pour Elena, expliqua la sorcière en inventant la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête.**_

— _**Oh, je vais vous laisser discuter, alors. Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, informa-t-il Bonnie en l'embrassant sur la bouche.**_

_**Damon se sentit tout à coup de mauvaise humeur.**_

— _**Oui, laisse les grands parler, Gilbert, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.**_

_**Bonnie soupira.**_

— _**Damon, comment peux-tu me promettre de faire des efforts avec le vrai Jeremy si tu ne parviens même pas à en faire avec celui-ci ?**_

— _**Quoi ? demanda le chasseur, déboussolé.**_

— _**C'est différent, dit Damon en serrant les dents. Ma haine envers Jeremy est presque instinctive.**_

_**Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir.**_

— _**Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, Damon, lui conseilla Jeremy en s'approchant de Bonnie et en posant la main sur son épaule, tandis que le vampire avançait vers eux.**_

_**Ils étaient tous les trois très proches, et Bonnie commença à ressentir la migraine l'envahir.**_

— _**Damon, ça recommence, murmura-t-elle, la tête entre les mains.**_

— _**Bonnie, ça va ? demanda Jeremy, inquiet.**_

_**Damon, lui, les regardait d'un air fasciné.**_

— _**Et dire que la solution était devant moi depuis le début, dit-il, l'air incrédule.**_

— _**Quelle solution ? Damon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Bonnie malgré la douleur.**_

— _**Je vais tenir ma promesse, je vais t'aider à retrouver ton Jeremy, répondit-il en attrapant le chasseur et en le maintenant contre lui.**_

— _**Laisse... laisse-le tranquille, bafouilla-t-elle, trop faible pour libérer Jeremy de l'emprise de Damon par un sort.**_

— _**Depuis le début, tu as envie d'être avec lui. Et depuis le début, j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux, murmura Damon sans lâcher Jeremy. Si t'installer avec lui m'a éjecté de cette fausse réalité pendant six mois, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour réussir à t'éjecter toi pour du bon et regagner notre vrai monde...**_

— _**Damon, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux...**_

— _**Mais il n'est pas réel ! s'exclama le vampire avec frustration. Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer à la maison ?**_

— _**Bien sur que je veux rentrer, mais pas de cette manière-là. S'il te plait, Damon, laisse-le partir.**_

_**Son regard passa de Bonnie, suppliante, qui était à genoux sur le sol, la tête entre les mains à cause de la douleur, à Jeremy qui ne paraissait même pas effrayé. Comme s'il n'était pas réel. Comme si c'était juste un figurant.**_

— _**Je t'ai fait une promesse, Bonnie, dit Damon d'une voix tremblante. Je t'ai promis de te ramener à la vie, avec tes vrais amis et le vrai Jeremy. Je refuse de ne pas tenir parole.**_

— _**Non, Damon, s'il te plait.**_

— _**Je suis désolé, Bon-Bon. Ferme-les yeux et souviens-toi qu'il n'est pas réel.**_

_**Et, sous les hurlements de Bonnie, il brisa la nuque de Jeremy.**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :-) après un week-end chargé et quelques petits ennuis de santé, j'ai finalement terminé le nouveau chapitre :-) j'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine et qu'il vous plaira :-) _

_*__Feeli37__ : pour moi aussi Anna était la seule qui convenait à Jeremy :-) Inception j'adore ce film :-) Réponse tout de suite pour le retour/non retour dans la vraie réalité :-)_

_*__immortelle42__ : ça me plait aussi d'écrire ces scènes entre Caroline et Enzo, ils sont marrants je trouve :-)_

_*__teambonbon972__ : Liv est vraiment prise entre deux feux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire :-) _

_*__Bamon guest__ : encore un peu de Matt policier dans ce chapitre :-) _

_*__Smalltom__ : Oui Damon a des éclairs de génie parfois :-) _

_*__MiladyChocolate__ : Pour Bonnie, c'est comme si elle revivait la mort de Jeremy une seconde fois :-/ J'avoue, c'était triste à écrire, tout comme une autre scène Bamon de ce chapitre-ci_

_*__noemiiie__ : Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :-)_

_*__anais__ : ne t'en fais pas, je suis moi-même en retard dans la publication du nouveau chapitre :-) _

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elena arpentait nerveusement le salon : Jeremy lui avait dit par téléphone que Liv et Luke avaient trouvé un sort qui pourrait les intéresser et qu'ils se mettaient en route tout de suite.

— Pas trop stressée ? demanda Stefan en apparaissant soudain à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta.

— Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver, je suis un peu préoccupée, avoua-elle.

— Je vois cela. Je dois reconnaître que moi aussi, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Après tous ces mois où nous avions perdu espoir, la chance nous sourit enfin, mais j'ai peur d'y croire et d'être déçu au final.

— Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

— Caroline me dit d'essayer de positiver, qu'il faut y croire et qu'on les ramènera... Elle a toujours été optimiste.

Elena le regarda avec curiosité.

— Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Caroline, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vampire remarqua son ton inhabituel mais ne dit rien.

— Caroline a été là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle, répondit-il simplement. Elle ne m'a pas laissé sombrer après la mort de Damon, même si ma seule envie était de me laisser mourir.

— Nous n'avons jamais parlé de tout cela, dit prudemment Elena, mais tu aurais pu venir me voir, me parler. Nous aurions pu nous soutenir l'un l'autre.

— J'en doute, dit Stefan.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Elena, un peu vexée.

Stefan soupira.

— Quand j'étais enfermé dans ce coffre, lui rappela-t-il, la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir, c'est l'idée de te revoir un jour. Comment aurais-je pu tenir le coup et supporter la mort de Damon avec toi, si c'était toi, ma seule raison de vivre, la petite amie de mon frère décédé ?

Elle le regarda la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

— C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Stefan. Mais c'est pourtant la vérité, et je n'aurais pas pu me regarder en face si j'avais été heureux simplement en passant du temps avec toi, alors que mon frère est mort.

— Stefan, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir si tu...

— Non, la coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne peux plus t'aimer, Elena. Tout cela doit cesser. Il faut que j'y parvienne, et ce n'est pas en étant près de toi que je vais y arriver.

Elena resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Je croyais que tu avais dit à Caroline que son amitié était la seule chose qui t'avait fait tenir. Pas l'amour que tu ressens pour moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait pas trop accusatrice.

Stefan fronça les sourcils.

— Elle t'a parlé de ça ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

L'arrivée de Jeremy, Luke et Liv empêcha Elena de répondre.

— Désolé d'interrompre votre querelle d'amoureux, dit le sorcier avec un sourire moqueur, mais je crois que vous avez besoin de notre aide

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Damon ouvrit lentement les yeux : la lumière blanche du plafond l'aveuglait. **_

_**« **__**Où suis-je ? **__**» **__**se demanda-t-il en se redressant. **_

_**Il se souvenait être resté coincé de l'Autre Côté avec Bonnie, et elle lui avait pris la main au moment de mourir. Une lumière blanche les avait enveloppés et... Damon fronça les sourcils : il avait d'étranges souvenirs, il se rappelait avoir vécu une tempête avec Bonnie, avoir dormi avec elle dans un motel, et... tué Jeremy ? se demanda-t-il avant de brusquement retrouver la mémoire. Bonnie et lui étaient morts et ils s'étaient retrouvés plongés dans une fausse réalité parfaite, dans laquelle il avait tué Jeremy pour regagner le monde réel.**_

— _**Apparement, cela n'a pas fonctionné, murmura-t-il à voix haute en regardant le paysage entièrement blanc qui l'entourait.**_

_**Une forme plus foncée sur le sol attira son attention. Il voulut se déplacer à toute vitesse jusqu'à elle mais il constata, à son plus grand étonnement, que sa capacité à bouger rapidement avait disparu.**_

— _**Bonnie ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, après avoir marché à la vitesse d'un être humain normal.**_

_**Il la secoua doucement plusieurs fois, et elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour.**_

— _**Damon ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant. Où sommes-nous ?**_

_**Lorsque son regard croisa celui du vampire, les souvenirs refirent surface dans son esprit également.**_

— _**Tu... tu l'as tué, murmura Bonnie avec horreur.**_

_**Le regard qu'elle lança à Damon était rempli de haine, de colère et de... déception ? se demanda le vampire.**_

_**Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune femme.**_

— _**Bonnie..., commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit.**_

— _**Tu l'as tué, répéta-t-elle, une main sur la bouche.**_

_**La jeune femme était en état de choc.**_

— _**Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. Il n'était pas réel ! s'exclama Damon, furieux sans savoir pourquoi. C'était le seul moyen de sortir de ce monde irréel, et c'était ce que tu voulais !**_

_**Il avait pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait, non ? se demandait-il, un étrange sentiment de culpabilité s'étant emparé de lui.**_

— _**J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait parce que c'est toujours à moi de prendre ce genre de décision. Comme d'habitude, dit-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.**_

_**Bonnie sécha rapidement ses larmes.**_

— _**Non, répondit-elle durement. Tu as fait ce que tu as fait car tu as agi comme un connard. Comme d'habitude.**_

_**Le vampire en resta sans voix.**_

— _**Avant de mourir, je t'ai demandé si tu pensais que cela faisait mal, ajouta Bonnie d'une voix tremblante. Je m'en souviens à présent.**_

— _**Bonnie, écoute...**_

_**Elle ne le laissa pas terminer.**_

— _**Tu m'as répondu que tu ne savais pas, ajouta-t-elle en l'interrompant. Mais maintenant que je suis bel et bien morte, j'ai ma réponse. Oui, cela fait mal, murmura-t-elle en revoyant dans ses pensées Damon tuer Jeremy. Beaucoup plus mal que je ne l'aurais imaginé.**_

_**Bonnie partit ensuite loin de lui, et lui tourna le dos pour lui cacher sa tristesse. Damon n'osait pas bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi dire : tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ressentait une sorte de brûlure à l'endroit où son coeur battait lorsqu'il était encore humain. **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, constata Matt lorsque Tyler entra dans leur nouveau bar habituel en sifflotant.

— J'ai un rencard, dit son ami avec fierté.

— Laisse-moi deviner... brune, étudiante en médecine ?

— Exactement, répondit Tyler avant de commander une bière. Je dois la retrouver à 18 heures ici.

— Je ne vais donc pas m'éterniser, répondit Matt en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 17 heures 30. Elle t'a dit comment elle s'appelait ?

— Tania, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire rêveur.

— Ne tombe pas amoureux trop vite, plaisanta Matt.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Tandis que Matt parlait avec son interlocuteur, Tyler songea que c'était dommage d'avoir perdu le don d'écouter les conversations des autres.

— Je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle, déclara le policier en se levant.

— C'était le Shériff ? demanda Tyler avec curiosité.

Matt acquiesça.

— Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler mais... sois prudent, Ty. Ne traine pas près des frontières de la ville, reste à Mystic Falls pour le moment.

— Pourquoi ?

Après avoir jeté un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, Matt se rapprocha de Tyler.

— Plusieurs vampires ont été retrouvés morts, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tous à des endroits différents, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à déterminer le périmètre sans magie.

— Si quelqu'un voulait savoir où s'etendent les frontières, il lui suffirait de consulter les archives de la ville.

Son ami secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas si simple. Les limites de Mystic Falls ont été redessinées plusieurs fois au cours des siècles, sans compter que beaucoup de documents ont disparu pendant la guerre. Nous avons cependant un avantage : Damon nous avait fait dessiner une carte avant de planifier l'explosion du Mystic Grill. Je me souviens précisément des limites que Jeremy nous avait indiquées grâce à son instinct de chasseur qui diminuait, je les ai communiquées au Shériff.

— Je trouve ça dommage que Jeremy ne vienne pas nous rendre visite, dit Tyler. Je suis certain qu'il ne risque rien, il a pu vous aider à dessiner la carte avant la mort de Markos et des Voyageurs.

— Elena ne lui laissera pas prendre ce risque, elle a déjà perdu trop de personnes auxquelles elle tenait.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence, songeant à toutes les personnes de leur entourage qui étaient à présent décédées.

— Bon, cette fois, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous, dit Matt en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Tyler.

— Merci mon vieux, mais la chance n'y est pour rien, tu sais, plaisanta-t-il.

Matt s'éloigna en riant, et Tyler commanda un deuxième verre pour patienter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Est-ce que tu vas me faire la tête jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse à sortir d'ici ?**_

_**Bonnie soupira, elle en avait assez que Damon essaie de la forcer à lui adresser la parole.**_

— _**Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te reparler même si on parvient à sortir d'ici, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.**_

— _**Pourtant, c'est ce que tu viens de faire, tu m'as parlé, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.**_

_**La jeune femme roula les yeux et se mordit la langue pour lutter contre l'envie de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante.**_

— _**Tu sais, ce serait beaucoup plus facile de trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit si on communiquait, dit Damon d'un air innocent.**_

_**Le silence de Bonnie l'exaspérait. Même si Damon avait encore du mal à croire que Bonnie et lui avaient été amis dans le monde virtuel créé par leur esprit, il essayait de ne pas y penser et de la forcer à collaborer pour sortir de cet endroit étrange où tout était blanc. **_

— _**Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé tuer Jeremy, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Tu sais combien il compte pour Elena, mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'agir comme un imbécile.**_

— _**IL - N'ÉTAIT- PAS - RÉEL, articula Damon d'une voix forte.**_

— _**Quand tu as laissé Enzo mettre sa vie en danger, Jeremy était réel, rétorqua Bonnie avec colère.**_

_**Damon la fixa quelques secondes sans parler.**_

— _**Je... je n'étais pas moi-même, finit-il par répondre, un peu mal à l'aise.**_

— _**Je sais, tu croyais qu'Elena te prenait pour un monstre, dit Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es irrécupérable, Damon, ajouta-t-elle en se remettant à marcher.**_

_**Le vampire l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.**_

— _**Attends... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**_

— _**Rien, murmura-t-elle en se dégageant avec une étonnante facilité. Mais..., commença-t-elle.**_

— _**Je sais, mes pouvoirs semblent ne plus fonctionner dans cet endroit, avoua-t-il avec dépit.**_

_**Bonnie émit un petit sourire de satisfaction, ce qui énerva le vampire.**_

— _**Je parie que cela te fait plaisir, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-il, mécontent.**_

— _**Tu as raison : au moins, tu ne pourras pas me contraindre ou te déplacer plus vite que moi.**_

— _**Où sommes-nous, d'après toi ? demanda Damon pour changer de sujet car il se sentait en position de faiblesse sans ses pouvoirs.**_

— _**Au paradis ? suggéra-t-elle, consciente qu'il se moquerait d'elle, mais il garda son sérieux.**_

— _**Peut-être, dit simplement Damon en regardant autour de lui, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était du blanc à perte de vue. Je sais ce que ça fait, ajouta-t-il brusquement en s'arrêtant.**_

— _**De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Bonnie en cessant de marcher également.**_

— _**Je sais ce que ça fait, répéta-t-il, d'en vouloir à la personne responsable de la mort d'un être cher. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à celui qui a tué ma mère.**_

— _**Quelqu'un a tué ta mère ?! s'exclama-t-elle en oubliant leur dispute.**_

— _**Indirectement, dit Damon en haussant les épaules, mais il est tout de même responsable. Mon père, ajouta-t-il comme Bonnie le regardait, attendant la suite de ses explications.**_

_**C'était une chose extrêment rare que le vampire se confie à quelqu'un, surtout à elle, et Bonnie n'osait pas l'interrompre. Ils avaient peut-être cru qu'ils étaient amis, dans leur monde virtuel, mais le Damon qui se trouvait à présent devant elle était bien réel, c'était le même que celui avec qui elle avait affronté la mort. **_

— _**Il ne l'aimait pas, ou du moins, il ne le lui montrait pas. Il était toujours absent, et quand il était à la maison, il se contentait de nous faire des remarques sur ce qui lui déplaisait. J'ai l'impression qu'il en voulait à ma mère de me montrer de l'affection, lui qui a toujours préféré Stefan.**_

— _**Je suis sure que vos deux parents vous aimaient tous les deux et qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre, répondit Bonnie, qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.**_

_**A sa grande surprise, Damon éclata de rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux.**_

— _**Si tu crois cela, tu te trompes. Mon père a épousé ma mère par intérêt, comme la plupart des gens, en ce temps-là. Les parents décidaient quelle personne vous deviez épouser, et les enfants obéissaient**_

_**A cet instant, Bonnie prit conscience que Damon avait vécu à une époque totalement différente. Une époque dont elle avait une vague idée grâce aux livres d'histoire que Rick les avait forcés à lire.**_

— _**A chaque fois que ma mère me prenait dans ses bras, mon père ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter que j'étais un grand garçon et que c'était une honte de pleurnicher dans les bras de ma mère. J'étais son héritier, je devais donner l'exemple, ironisa-t-il.**_

— _**Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, dit Bonnie, scandalisée par l'attitude de Giuseppe Salvatore.**_

— _**L'âge n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il avait décrété que je devais apprendre à monter à cheval dès que possible, à lire, à compter, à parler l'italien, et d'autres choses encore. La première fois que je suis monté sur un cheval, j'avais huit ans. J'ai fait une horrible chute et je suis tombé la tête la première. Ma mère a immédiatement accouru et mon père l'a renvoyée à la maison, l'accusant de faire de moi une mauviette en me surprotégeant.**_

_**Bonnie n'en revenait pas : elle avait toujours imaginé Damon comme un enfant difficile, mais elle se rendait compte que c'était l'éducation que son père lui avait donnée qui avait considérablement influencé le caractère du vampire.**_

— _**La naissance de Stefan a tout changé, continua Damon. Alors que ma mère a souffert pendant des heures pour me mettre au monde, mon frère est né rapidement sans causer aucune difficulté. Et quand mon père est venu le voir pour la première fois, Stefan lui a souri. Mon père lui a souri en retour. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père sourire jusqu'à ce jour-là.**_

_**Le vampire prit conscience qu'il s'était beaucoup confié.**_

— _**Enfin bref, conclut-il, je sais ce que cela fait. Mon père n'a jamais rendu ma mère heureuse, et son attitude l'a conduite tout droit dans la tombe. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles si j'avais réellement tué Jeremy, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ton ennuyeux petit ami nous attend et il est bien vivant.**_

_**Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.**_

— _**Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé le soir du Bitter Ball, continua Damon en reprenant un air sérieux, je sais que c'est mal. J'en ai déjà discuté avec Elena, notre relation est toxique mais...**_

— _**Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Damon, l'interrompit Bonnie. Je n'ai jamais jugé votre relation car Elena est mon amie et je l'ai vue heureuse tout l'été avec toi.**_

— _**Jusqu'à ce que la réalité nous rattrape, ajouta-t-il en songeant à la disparition de Stefan et à la mort de Bonnie.**_

— _**Jusqu'à ce que la réalité vous rattrape, répéta Bonnie, l'air songeur.**_

_**Gêné d'avoir partagé un moment aussi intime avec une personne qu'il prétendait ne pas apprécier, Damon s'éloigna un peu.**_

— _**Nous ferions mieux d'essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, marmonna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.**_

_**Bonnie se douta que Damon était un peu embarassé de s'être confié à elle, et elle se contenta d'hôcher la tête en restant à une distance raisonnable du vampire.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— J'ai passé une soirée très agréable, dit Tyler en raccompagnant Tania jusqu'à sa voiture.

— Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire en regardant les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Allez, embrasse-la », s'encouragea mentalement Tyler, avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient encore plus douces qu'elles n'en avaient l'air. Tandis qu'il prenait de l'assurance et approfondissait le baiser, Tyler sentit quelque chose le frapper à la tête, avant de tomber sur le sol et de sombrer dans le noir total.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Salut :-) je sais je poste ce chapitre plus tard que prévu mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces jours-ci et j'ai publié un nouveau one shot Bamon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :-)_

_* __teambonbon972__ : tu en sauras plus sur Tania dans ce chapitre :-)_

_* __valrus__ : merci beaucoup, j'essaie d'écrire des chapitres intrigants mais ce n'est pas toujours facile :-)_

_* __noemiiie__ : je vais mieux merci :-) tu sauras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il se passe avec Tyler :-)_

_* __immortelles42__ : j'essaie de poster régulièrement pour ne pas perdre l'intérêt des personnes qui lisent :-)_

_* __Feeli37__ : La complexité de Damon et du Bamon s'intensifie, n'oublions pas que la vie qu'ils ont menée dans leur monde idéal leur semble iréelle :-) Ce qui les opposait lorsqu'ils étaient toujours en vie est toujours présent, notamment le comportement de Damon lors du Bitter Ball envers Jeremy, Bonnie est rancunière :-)_

_* __Bamon guest__ : je remarque que plusieurs personnes disent apprécier l'amitié Matt/Tyler, je n'avais pas prévu de la développer autant mais puisque ça vous plait je continue :-)_

_* __MsJanay16__ : the new chapter is here :-) _

_* __MiladyC__ : voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :-)_

_* __anais__ : merci beaucoup, c'est un plaisir d'écrire quand on sait que des fans de TVD apprécient notre travail :-)_

_Un grand merci et bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Il est hors de question de prendre un tel risque ! s'exclama Elena avec contrariété.

Les autres se regardèrent en silence.

— Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de les perdre pour de bon, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant du regard le soutien de ses amis. Dis quelque chose, Stefan, dit-elle, comme personne ne prenait la parole.

Le vampire leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Elena, murmura-t-il.

Luke soupira, exaspéré.

— On ne va pas y passer la soirée ! s'exclama-t-il. Puisque je vous dis que Liv et moi avons refait le sort ! Quelque chose a changé à propos de Bonnie et de Damon, ils ne sont plus au même endroit qu'avant. Avec un peu de chance, ils reviendront grâce au sort que nous avons découvert dans un des grimoires que vous avez ramenés de Bulgarie.

— Ou alors, on perdra leur trace pour toujours ! cria Elena, à bout de nerfs.

— Ce que tu peux être égoïste, rétorqua le sorcier. Si on ne fait rien, ils ne reviendront probablement jamais. Tu préfères les laisser là où ils sont ?

— Au moins, ils ne sont pas vraiment morts !

Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, Enzo, Jeremy et Liv : tous regardaient Elena et Luke se disputer sans oser intervenir.

— Ils sont peut-être en vie, en quelque sorte, répliqua Luke, mais quel genre de vie mènent-ils ? T'es-tu déjà au moins posé la question ?

— N...non, fut-elle forcée d'admettre.

— Tu sais, leur sort ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, dit-il avec franchise. Je vous aide uniquement car vous nous y avez forcés. Mais il est temps de prendre une décision.

Luke se tourna vers chacune des personnes présentes et les regarda attentivement, l'une après l'autre.

— Êtes-vous prêts à prendre le risque d'envoyer Bonnie et Damon dans un endroit où nous ne parviendrons peut-être plus à les localiser, s'il y a une chance qu'ils reviennent à la vie ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**J'ai l'impression de faire du sur-place, dit Bonnie en regardant autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait rien à part du blanc partout.**_

— _**C'est peut-être le cas, répondit Damon. Plus rien ne m'étonne, après tout ce qu'on a vécu dans le monde parallèle.**_

— _**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes pouvoirs sont inefficaces ici, murmura la sorcière.**_

— _**Nous ne sommes pas au paradis, nous sommes en enfer, râla-t-il. Je veux redevenir un vrai vampire !**_

_**Bonnie rigola.**_

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.**_

— _**Parce que, expliqua-t-elle, tu te plains d'avoir perdu tes pouvoirs alors que nous sommes de toute façon morts !**_

_**A son grand étonnement, le vampire sourit.**_

— _**Que veux-tu... le vampirisme fait partie de moi, à présent. Je me sens nu sans mes capacités surnaturelles.**_

_**Elle sourit mais ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée par la manière dont ils se parlaient. Bonnie avait toujours cru que Damon ne la tolérait que pour Elena, mais finalement, il s'avérait qu'ils pourraient être bons amis si le vampire y mettait du sien.**_

_**« Nous sommes morts, c'est un peu tard pour enterrer la hache de guerre », songea-t-elle.**_

— _**Tu sembles pensive, constata-t-il.**_

— _**Je... je pensais au vampirisme, répondit Bonnie, qui n'avait aucune envie de lui dire qu'elle se demandait s'il auraient pu être amis s'ils étaient encore en vie et que Damon arrêtait de se conduire comme un crétin. Si tes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent plus, continua-t-elle, nous sommes probablement dans un endroit où la magie n'opère pas. Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?**_

— _**Nous ne sortirons pas d'ici, répliqua Damon avec fatalisme.**_

— _**Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.**_

— _**Je n'essaie pas d'être drôle, je suis réaliste. Nous sommes morts. Et, ajouta-t-il avec humour, nous sommes coincés ensemble pour l'éternité.**_

— _**Tu as raison, nous sommes probablement en enfer, plaisanta-t-elle.**_

— _**Hé !**_

— _**Je plaisante, dit Bonnie en secouant la tête. Tu peux être une bonne compagnie, quand tu veux. Le problème, c'est que tu ne veux pas souvent faire des efforts.**_

— _**Je suis incapable de changer ce que je suis, murmura-t-il. C'est dans ma nature.**_

— _**Damon, personne ne te demande de changer ce que tu es... juste de faire des efforts et de ne pas menacer tout le monde à chaque fois que tu es contrarié.**_

— _**Je ne menace pas tout le monde, uniquement Jeremy.**_

_**Bonnie roula les yeux.**_

— _**Peu importe... Comment veux-tu que les gens t'apprécient si tu te comportes ainsi ?**_

— _**Je ne veux pas que les gens m'apprécient.**_

— _**Si tu le dis...**_

— _**Je me fiche de l'opinion des autres, répéta-t-il, autant pour convaincre Bonnie que se convaincre lui-même.**_

— _**Sauf de celle d'Elena.**_

_**Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans que Bonnie ne s'en rende compte. Damon lui jeta un regard contrarié.**_

— _**Nous ferions mieux d'oublier cette conversation, dit Bonnie en évitant de le regarder.**_

— _**Développe.**_

— _**Pardon ?**_

— _**Explique-moi ce qui te fait penser que je me soucie de l'opinion qu'Elena a de moi.**_

— _**Damon, laisse tomber.**_

_**Il se mit devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer.**_

— _**Mes pouvoirs sont peut-être inefficaces dans cet endroit, mais je suis un homme et je suis toujours plus fort que toi, alors réponds à ma question.**_

_**Bonnie explosa.**_

— _**Tu vois, cria-t-elle, c'est exactement ce que je déteste chez toi ! Tu essaies toujours d'obliger les gens à t'obéir, en utilisant la force ou le chantage.**_

— _**Réponds à ma question.**_

— _**Tu veux une réponse ? Tu vas l'avoir, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ! Quand je t'ai connu, tu te fichais de ce que les autres pensaient de toi. Tu étais un meurtrier sans scrupule qui pensait avoir raison et qui justifiait ses actes au nom de l'amour pour se donner bonne conscience. Tu as tué pour ramener Katherine, et tu as réalisé qu'elle ne t'aimait pas. Et maintenant que tu as enfin l'amour d'Elena, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tuer, comme tu l'as fait avec la lignée Whitmore, sauf que cette fois, tu n'as plus d'excuse. Tu ne peux pas te justifier en disant que tu fais cela pour une noble cause. Tu as eu tort de tuer tous ces gens, tu le sais, et tu sais qu'Elena le sait, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu lui as menti tout l'été !**_

_**Damon ne bougea pas d'un cil, et Bonnie continua à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.**_

— _**Tu ne peux pas utiliser l'excuse que ces gens t'ont torturé pour justifier tes crimes ! Leurs descendants n'ont rien à se reprocher, ils étaient innocents ! Et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, te venger en massacrant ces gens qui t'ont torturé et ont agi comme des monstres, c'est te mettre au même niveau qu'eux ! Je pensais que tu avais changé, je pensais que tu voulais devenir une meilleure personne pour Elena mais j'avais tort, je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque tu as menacé Jeremy pendant le bal. Je sais bien que tu te fiches de lui, ou qu'il soit mon petit ami et que je l'aime, mais est-ce que tu as pensé à Elena ? Comment as-tu pu vouloir lui infliger tant de peine si tu l'aimes, après tout ce qu'elle a déjà perdu ?**_

— _**Tais-toi.**_

_**La voix de Damon tremblait un peu. Si ces pouvoirs fonctionnaient toujours, Bonnie était sure et certaine que Damon lui aurait déjà arraché le coeur.**_

— _**Je ne me suis jamais mêlée de vos histoires de coeur car je pensais que tu rendais Elena heureuse, mais tu as insisté pour avoir une réponse, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.**_

_**Damon ne répondit pas, et Bonnie songea qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu loin. **_

— _**Damon ?**_

_**Il lui jeta un regard froid.**_

— _**Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour Jeremy, finit-il par dire. C'est un menteur et un infidèle.**_

— _**Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**_

_**Voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, Damon continua.**_

— _**Tu n'as pas oublié Anna, pas vrai ? Il semblerait que Liv ait attiré l'attention de notre chasseur, ils étaient très complices, quand je les ai vus ensemble au Grill le jour où...**_

_**Bam !**_

_**La gifle retentit sur la joue de Damon. Il se frotta la joue, un peu surpris à la fois par la douleur et par la réaction de Bonnie. Elle utilisait toujours ses pouvoirs contre lui, lorsqu'il l'agaçait. Mais elle n'était plus une sorcière.**_

— _**Reste loin de moi, ou je te jure que je t'étrangle de mes propres mains, le menaça-t-elle avant de s'enfuir d'un pas rapide.**_

_**Damon la regarda s'éloigner. Il avait conscience d'avoir exagéré, mais Bonnie l'avait vraiment poussé à bout : il savait qu'il devait arrêter de tuer et de s'en prendre à Jeremy à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Il le savait, mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre – surtout de celle de Bonnie – lui était insupportable. Cela lui rappelait combien il était mauvais pour Elena, car la jeune femme n'avait même pas sourcillé lorsqu'elle avait appris que Damon avait tué les ancêtes d'Aaron, y compris cet été, lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Lorsqu'il avait connu Elena, elle avait des principes, et elle était en train d'y renoncer à cause de lui. Elena ne le faisait peut-être pas consciemment mais cela ne changeait rien : Damon ne voulait pas qu'Elena devienne comme lui, il l'aimait trop pour cela, et il détestait également ce qu'il était. Si Elena devenait comme lui, elle serait un rappel constant de tout ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, de ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à changer chez lui, même par amour. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.**_

_**Damon avait toujours eu besoin d'agir pour une raison. Il ne s'était pas suicidé pendant un siècle et demi car il pensait que Katherine était toujours en vie, coincée dans la tombe. Lorsqu'il avait appris sa trahison, il s'était senti dévasté, et Elena l'avait soutenu, comme une vraie amie. C'était la seule chose que lui avait permis de tenir. Ses sentiments pour Elena s'étaient développés – le fait qu'elle soit le sosie de Katherine y était probablement pour quelque chose – mais elle aimait Stefan. Quand Katherine avait fait son grand retour à Mystic Falls, Damon lui avait proposé de tout recommencer à zéro, mais elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait Stefan et qu'il serait toujours le seul. Il s'était alors tourné vers Elena, qui avait repoussé ses avances en utilisant pratiquemment les mêmes mots. La coupe était pleine pour Damon, et l'arrivée de Jeremy avait représenté une échappatoire à sa frustration, à sa colère, à sa tristesse. Dès l'instant où il avait brisé la nuque de Jeremy, Damon s'en était voulu, mais il ne voulait pas souffrir seul. Il voulait que les autres sachent ce qu'était la souffrance. Jeremy était revenu à la vie, Elena lui avait pardonné, et Damon avait recommencé à menacer le jeune homme. Damon était même prêt à laisser Enzo le tuer lorsqu'il pensait qu'Elena, qui était en fait Katherine, venait de rompre avec lui. C'était plus fort que lui. Damon ne parvenait pas à canaliser sa souffrance. Il avait besoin qu'on croie en lui pour devenir une bonne personne, et le rejet de la fausse Elena lui avait fait perdre la tête : à quoi bon agir comme une bonne personne si elle le prenait pour un monstre ? Oui, l'opinion d'Elena comptait pour lui, c'était même un euphémisme. L'amour d'Elena était la seule chose qui le motivait à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. La façon dont Bonnie lui avait jeté la vérité à la figure l'avait mis hors de lui parce qu'elle avait raison. Damon n'était pas devenu une meilleure personne, il faisait juste des efforts pour être moins mauvais car Elena était une bonne personne et qu'il espérait obtenir son amour en retour. Mais à la minute où elle lui enlèverait son amour, Damon redeviendrait le meurtrier qu'il avait toujours été et il le savait.**_

_**Parce que c'était plus facile pour lui d'agir comme un monstre afin d'éloigner les autres, que d'accepter d'aimer, de ne plus être aimé en retour, et de continuer à avancer seul...**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tyler ouvrit lentement les yeux : sa vision était un peu floue et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

— Bon retour parmi nous, dit une voix que Tyler ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

— Tania ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Une lumière l'aveugla et il tourna la tête.

— Tes réflexes sont bons, dit la jeune femme en éteignant la lampe.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui : il se trouvait dans une sorte de laboratoire, assis sur un siège de dentiste. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il constata que ses mains étaient solidement attachées de part et d'autre du siège.

— Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en tenant de se dégager, sans succès.

— Mon nom est Vanessa Monroe, expliqua la jeune femme. J'étais en quelque sorte l'assistante d'Isobel, à Duke.

— Isobel ?

— La femme d'Alaric... enfin l'ex-femme, je devrais dire. La transformation d'Isobel en vampire a mis fin à cet heureux mariage.

— Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Tyler, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau embarqué dans les ennuis.

— Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Je n'ai pas débarqué à Mystic Falls sans raison, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais ce que tu es.

— Ce que je suis ?

— Tu étais un hybride, et tu es redevenu humain.

— C'est du délire ! cria Tyler en tirant de toutes ses forces pour se libérer.

— Tu perds ton temps, dit Vanessa. Tu ne parviendras pas à te détacher.

— Que veux-tu ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Même si je ne suis pas réellement étudiante en médecine, ton cas m'intéresse, déclara-t-elle en saisissant le bras de Tyler. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un retour à l'état humain – sauf avec le remède, mais c'est totalement différent.

Vanessa lui planta une aiguille dans le bras afin de lui prélever du sang.

— Tu fais partie d'Augustine, c'est ça ? demanda Tyler tandis qu'elle remplissait plusieurs tubes avec son sang.

— Augustine ?

Elle soupira avec mépris.

— Les gens d'Augustine étaient de véritables bouchers, et ils n'ont rien découvert après toutes ces années de recherche.

Elle ôta l'aiguille du bras de Tyler.

— Les personnes avec lesquelles je travaille ont quitté Augustine il y a très longtemps pour former leur propre centre de recherche. Et contrairement aux chercheurs d'Augustine, ils font avancer la science.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il en se frottant le bras à l'endroit où elle l'avait piqué.

— Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer depuis le début, répondit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert que j'étais atteinte d'un cancer.

Tyler lui lança un regard désolé.

— Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune pour cela. J'ai d'abord pensé me transformer en vampire, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue à Mystic Falls. Je savais, grâce aux recherches d'Isobel, que cette ville regorgeait de créatures surnaturelles.

— Ce n'est plus le cas, rétorqua-t-il. La magie a disparu à Mystic Falls. Tous les vampires ont quitté la ville.

Surprise, Vanessa haussa ensuite les épaules.

— De toute façon, poursuivit-elle, j'ai changé d'avis. Le vampirisme sera le dernier recours.

— Que comptes-tu faire, alors ?

— J'ai ensuite été contactée par de mystérieuses personnes qui ont refusé de me dévoiler leur identité, continua-t-elle. Elles ont seulement dit qu'elles faisaient partie d'une branche indépendante qui avait quitté Augustine à cause de leurs divergences d'opinion. Ils m'ont proposé de suivre un nouveau traitement mais pour cela, elles ont besoin de ton sang.

— Je ne comprends pas, murmura Tyler, les sourcils froncés.

— Ton corps est passé de l'état hybride à l'état humain, expliqua patiemment Vanessa. Tes cellules ont fait un retour en arrière, d'une certaine façon. Elles se sont développées dans l'autre sens. Si on parvient à faire pareil avec moi, les cellules cancéreuses reviendront à leur état normal, et on pourra m'administrer un traitement préventif avant que le cancer ne se développe.

Tyler secoua la tête.

— Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis mort, et ensuite je suis revenu à la vie grâce à la magie. La science n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Le visage de Vanessa se ferma.

— Cela va marcher, dit-elle avec obstination. Il faut que cela marche. Je n'ai ni l'intention de mourir, ni de devenir une créature monstrueuse pour survivre.

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant Tyler seul et prisonnier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Ils ont atteint leur but, dit Liz en fixant les corps déséchés des vampires morts qui formaient une ligne continue le long des limites de Mystic Falls. Il y en a des dizaines, tous ces corps forment un cercle autour de la ville.

— Ils... ils ont marché droit vers nous, murmura un des collègues de Matt, encore sous le choc de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Nous les avons avertis qu'ils allaient mourrir, et ils ont marché droit vers nous, les crocs dehors, prêts à mordre. Lorsqu'ils ont franchi la frontière invisible, ils sont... ils sont tombés comme des mouches. C'était horible.

— Qu'allons nous faire, Sheriff ? demanda Matt, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser son regard sur une jeune femme qui ressemblait à Vicky, malgré le désechèment de sa peau.

Matt se demandait si c'était à cela qu'elle ressemblait après que Stefan lui ait planté un pieu dans le coeur pour sauver Elena.

— Nous devons instaurer un couvre-feu, déclara Liz Forbes. Le doute n'est plus permis, quelqu'un s'intéresse à notre ville et nous devons nous défendre. Vous recevrez de nouvelles armes, leur annonça-t-elle. Si nous voulons vaincre ces vampires, nous devons être prêts.

Sans un mot, Matt et les autres policiers acquiescèrent. Mystic Falls était en danger, et l'avenir de la ville reposait maintenant sur leurs épaules.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Salut :-) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :-) je passe juste poster le chapitre, je répondrai à tous vos commentaires au chapitre 15 :-)_

_Bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— J'ai peur, avoua Elena à Caroline pendant qu'elles étaient parties chercher des bougies et d'autres accessoires dont Luke et Liv avaient besoin pour le sort.

— Moi aussi, Elena. J'ai peur que cela échoue et qu'on perde leur trace.

Son amie secoua la tête.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Caroline. Pendant huit mois, j'ai essayé de me faire à l'idée que Bonnie et Damon étaient morts, et cela me semblait irréel. Nous avons ensuite découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement morts et l'espoir est revenu. Je ne m'en remettrai pas si le sort ne fonctionne pas. Ce sera comme les perdre à nouveau.

— Est-ce que tu préfères attendre qu'ils reviennent eux-mêmes, ce qui est fort improbable ?

— Non, dit Elena. Je suis juste terriblement inquiète.

— Nous le sommes tous. Stefan n'a rien dit mais je vois bien qu'il a peur d'y croire, lui aussi.

— En parlant de Stefan..., commença la brune.

Elle jeta à Caroline un regard interrogateur.

— Rien de nouveau à l'horizon ?

— Non, répondit honnêtement Caroline. Je crois que je me suis fait des idées sur mes propres sentiments.

— Et à propos d'Enzo ?

— Vive le célibat ! s'exclama Caroline d'un air qui fit rire Elena.

— Je croyais que tu l'appréciais ?

— Il est vraiment agaçant ! dit la blonde avec un soupir. Je comprends pourquoi lui et Damon s'entendaient si bien !

La lèvre d'Elena trembla à la mention du vampire.

— Désolée, murmura Caroline.

Elena haussa les épaules.

— Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de mentionner son nom devant moi parce que je risque de m'effondrer. C'est juste que... il me manque, Care.

— Je sais, répondit cette dernière en la serrant dans ses bras.

— Les autres nous attendent, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Elena pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer.

Caroline fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et la suivit sans un mot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Damon avait réussi à rattraper Bonnie : il restait cependant sur le côté car il voyait bien qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. De temps en temps, il voyait Bonnie lui jeter des regards en coin, probablement pour vérifier s'il la suivait toujours. Après une période qui lui parut incroyablement longue, le vampire l'entendit s'adresser à lui.**_

— _**Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, lui lança-t-elle froidement, sans arrêter de marcher et sans le regarder.**_

— _**Je sais.**_

— _**Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ?**_

— _**Parce que j'essaie de trouver un moyen pour que tu me reparles.**_

_**Elle soupira.**_

— _**Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je n'ai rien à te dire.**_

— _**Tu étais pourtant assez bavarde, tout à l'heure.**_

— _**Tu m'avais énervée. C'est de ta faute.**_

— _**Je sais.**_

_**Bonnie le regarda enfin.**_

— _**Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais tort dans ce que tu m'as dit. Au contraire, tu as entièrement raison, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai si mal pris.**_

— _**Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu me mets à bout, Damon.**_

— _**Je prends ça comme un compliment, j'adore agacer les gens.**_

_**Elle sourit faiblement.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda le vampire.**_

— _**Un peu, avoua Bonnie. Si tu veux que je te pardonne, réponds à une question. Et sois franc.**_

— _**Laquelle ?**_

— _**Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? A propos de Liv et Jeremy ?**_

_**Damon ne s'atttendait pas à cette question.**_

— _**Peu importe, Bonnie. Nous sommes morts, cela n'a plus d'importance, finit-il par répondre.**_

— _**S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir.**_

_**Le vampire réfléchit un instant. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Bonnie ni lui mentir.**_

— _**Ce que je vais te dire est uniquement mon impression, d'accord ?**_

_**Elle acquiesça.**_

— _**Liv appprécie un peu trop Jeremy, et je pense que Jeremy appprécie l'intérêt qu'elle lui porte.**_

— _**D'accord, répondit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.**_

_**Depuis quand Damon était-il aussi énigmatique ?**_

— _**Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas très fidèle, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.**_

_**Bonnie le fusilla du regard.**_

— _**Quand j'ai fait part de mes soupçons à Elena, continua Damon, elle a dit que Jeremy ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, et je lui ai répondu que ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois.**_

— _**Tu as discuté de cela avec Elena ?!**_

_**La jeune femme était de plus en plus surprise, et elle trouva à la fois drôle et triste que ce soit Damon qui ait compris ses insécurités et non Elena, qui était censée être sa meilleure amie.**_

— _**C'est venu dans la conversation, répondit Damon d'un geste vague.**_

— _**Merci pour ton honnêteté.**_

_**Damon la regarda avec surprise : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être remercié, et encore moins par Bonnie.**_

— _**Tu sais, dit-il brusquement, j'ai malgré moi entendu tes adieux avec Jeremy au téléphone.**_

— _**Vraiment ? demanda Bonnie en rougissant car elle était très secrète sur sa vie privée.**_

— _**Tu lui as menti.**_

_**Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.**_

— _**Tu lui as menti, répéta Damon. Pendant des semaines, tu ne lui as pas dit que tu ne reviendrais pas à la vie quand l'Autre Côté disparaitrait.**_

— _**Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète.**_

— _**Tu ne l'as dit à personne. Pas même à moi.**_

_**Il insista sur le dernier mot.**_

— _**Quand Klaus a pris possession du corps d'Alaric, tu as menti à Jeremy en prétendant que tu avait 50% de chances de survie. Mais quand je t'ai posé la question, tu m'as dit la vérité. Pourquoi avoir menti cette fois-ci ?**_

_**Bonnie tourna la tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question.**_

— _**Laisse tomber, Damon. Cela n'aurait rien changé, de toute façon.**_

— _**Réponds-moi. S'il te plait.**_

_**Elle le regarda, l'air indécis.**_

— _**Je t'ai dit la vérité à propos de Jeremy et Liv, à toi de faire pareil, cette fois.**_

— _**Très bien, céda l'ancienne sorcière avec un soupir. Quand je t'ai avoué la vérité à propos des pouvoirs des cent sorcières, je l'ai fait parce que je savais que tu te fichais que je meure en tuant Klaus.**_

_**Damon parut contrarié mais il ne dit rien.**_

— _**Tu voulais sauver Elena, tout comme moi, et je savais que tu ne me ferais pas changer d'avis sur ma décision, contrairement à Jeremy. Cependant, continua-t-elle avec hésitation, quand tu as découvert que j'étais morte depuis la remise de diplômes, tu as fait l'impossible pour me ramener car tu sortais avec Elena et je lui manquais.**_

_**Décidément, il aimait de moins en moins cette conversation.**_

— _**Si je t'avais dit que j'allais mourir, tu aurais cherché un moyen de me sauver pour faire plaisir à Elena et cela t'aurait détourné de notre plan pour sauver la ville. Voilà, termina-t-elle d'une petite voix. **_

_**Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : pour qui Bonnie le prenait-elle, à répéter sans cesse « tu as voulu me ramener à la vie pour Elena », « tu aurais tout fait pour me sauver pour Elena » ? Le vampire savait qu'il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, mais il avait cru que Bonnie serait assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'il était triste d'avoir perdu son alliée, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes. Mais non, elle était là, répétant sans cesse « pour Elena », et Damon se sentit un peu vexé qu'elle le croit aussi insensible.**_

— _**Je comprends, dit-il simplement.**_

— _**Finalement, les choses ont tout de même mal tourné puisque tu es là, avec moi. J'étais censée être la seule à mourir.**_

— _**Tu étais censée être la seule à te retrouver dans cet endroit, dit Damon.**_

_**Il abordait enfin le sujet délicat de leur mort. Ils n'en avaient parlé que dans le monde parallèle, et c'était différent car ils croyaient qu'ils étaient bons amis, à ce moment-là.**_

— _**C'est ma grand-mère qui a organisé tout ça, j'en suis convaincue, répondit-elle.**_

— _**Tu devais te retrouver plongée dans un rêve et ne jamais découvrir que tu étais morte, se rappela Damon. Mais ma présence a tout fait foirer.**_

— _**Je n'aurais pas voulu vivre dans un rêve, déclara fermement Bonnie. Je suis capable de faire face à la réalité et d'accepter la mort.**_

— _**Je sais. Tu es tellement plus forte que la plupart des gens.**_

_**Bonnie fut touchée par ce compliment étrange.**_

— _**Si tu ne m'avais pas pris la main, qui sait où je serais en ce moment ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.**_

— _**Probablement pas ici, répondit-elle, un peu gênée en se remémorant avoir pris la main de Damon dans la sienne.**_

— _**Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Tu as été capable de mettre ta haine de côté. Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir seul.**_

_**Elle roula les yeux.**_

— _**Tu y vas un peu fort en utilisant le mot haine. Je ne peux pas te détester, tu rends ma meilleure amie heureuse.**_

— _**Je n'en suis pas si sur, répondit-il pensivement.**_

_**Bonnie n'osait pas lui dire de poursuivre.**_

— _**Elena a changé à cause de moi, dit soudain Damon.**_

— _**Je sais. Les gens changent parfois, par amour.**_

— _**Oui, mais elle est devenue une mauvaise version d'elle-même. Je ne pourrai jamais être avec elle en sachant que j'ai une si mauvaise influence sur elle.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ?**_

— _**C'est à cause de ça que nous avons rompu, expliqua Damon. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne comme moi, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie de l'avoir pervertie.**_

_**Bonnie se rappela le petit voyage qu'elle avait fait à Whitmore avec Damon et Elena. Elle avait fait un tas de reproches à Damon car il avait incité Elena à boire du sang humain. Bonnie avait dit à Damon qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Elena devienne comme lui, et le vampire avait répliqué qu'elle était déjà comme lui. Cette époque lui sembla bien loin. Damon avait changé, il ne voulait plus qu'Elena devienne comme lui. Ou alors, songea-t-elle sans trop y croire, il avait toujours pensé cela mais avait tout fait pour se convaincre et convaincre les autres du contraire. Bonnie était la seule à avoir réussi à lire en lui.**_

_**« J'en doute », songea-t-elle.**_

_**Connaissait-elle vraiment Damon aussi bien ?**_

— _**Finalement, continua le vampire, j'ai changé d'avis, car j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y tenir quand je prends une bonne décision. Katherine a pris possession du corps d'Elena, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, j'ai déraillé et tu connais la suite.**_

_**Il laissa à Bonnie le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Ce n'était pas une excuse, mais au moins elle comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas utilisé Jeremy comme otage afin de la blesser elle : il voulait simplement attirer l'attention d'Elena, et lui faire payer son rejet. C'était horrible, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir ainsi.**_

— _**Tu ne peux pas vivre uniquement au travers de l'amour de quelqu'un, finit par dire Bonnie, le regard perdu dans le vague.**_

— _**Dit la fille qui est morte pour ramener son petit ami à la vie, plaisanta Damon.**_

— _**Je sais, je suis mal placée pour parler, répondit-elle. J'aime Jeremy, et j'ai franchi les limites par amour pour lui.**_

— _**J'ai tué pour garder Elena en sécurité, et j'ai même mis en danger ma relation avec mon frère, avoua à son tour Damon.**_

_**Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.**_

— _**Est-ce que tu crois que nous allons trop loin ? Que nous aimons trop fort ? demanda Bonnie.**_

— _**Probablement, répondit Damon. Mais tant qu'on est autant aimé en retour, tout va bien. J'aurais juste voulu qu'Elena soit capable de m'aimer sans défendre la moindre de mes mauvaises actions.**_

— _**Et moi, j'aurais voulu que Jeremy ne me trompe jamais avec Anna. Je n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance comme avant.**_

— _**Je suis sur qu'il le regrette. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est un crétin.**_

_**Ses derniers mots la firent sourire.**_

— _**Et maintenant, essayons de sortir de cet endroit, dit Damon après lui avoir lancé un regard complice.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tyler ouvrit les yeux : il était chez lui, dans son lit. Seul. Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir : il fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait l'air normal.

Le jeune homme fouilla machinalement ses poches : son portable était toujours là, il avait reçu des messages et des appels de Matt. Le dernier message de son ami datait d'il y a quelques minutes à peine : il disait qu'il allait voir Elena, Stefan et les autres, et qu'il attendait des nouvelles de Tyler car il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé, Tyler décida de rejoindre Matt à la maison que louaient ses amis pour leur raconter cette étrange histoire avec Vanessa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Comment ça, vous devez faire en sorte que la magie revienne à Mystic Falls pour faire revenir Bonnie et Damon ?

Matt regarda ses amis les uns après les autres. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre : pour une fois que la ville était en sécurité, ils voulaient faire marche arrière.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Elena, le regard suppliant.

Jeremy était extrêmement mal à l'aise : il savait que c'était un prétexte, Luke et Liv pouvaient lancer le sort sans ramener la magie à Mystic Falls. Mais le chasseur avait fait un pacte de sang en leur promettant qu'il les aiderait à s'emparer du pouvoir, et il devait tenir sa promesse.

— Je pensais que la sorcière était ton amie, intervint Enzo.

Matt secoua la tête.

— Bonnie était une de mes meilleures amies, c'est vrai, mais elle n'aurait jamais accepté de mettre la ville en danger pour revenir à la vie. Elle n'était pas égoïste.

— Pourquoi es-tu aussi réticent, Matt ? lui demanda Caroline, étonnée par sa réaction.

Il soupira.

— Promettez-moi d'être discrets, ta mère m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne, et j'ai déjà manqué à ma promesse en prévenant Tyler.

— Ma mère ? répéta la blonde, surprise.

— Il se passe des choses étranges en ville, avoua Matt. On a retrouvé des dizaines de cadavres de vampires tout autour de la ville, comme si quelqu'un essayait de déterminer l'emplacement de la zone sans magie.

Luke et Liv échangèrent un regard.

— Je ne sais pas ce que ces vampires veulent, mais il est hors de question de leur permettre de pénétrer dans la ville. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les habitants de Mystic Falls sont en sécurité, et j'ai bien l'intention de veiller à ce qu'ils le restent.

— Bon courage, mon pote, dit une voix derrière lui.

Tout le monde se retourna.

— Tyler ? demanda Matt, à moitié étonné, à moitié soulagé. Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété.

— J'ai été enlevé.

— Enlevé ? s'exclama Caroline.

— Par qui ? demanda Stefan, qui était resté muet jusque maintenant.

Tyler se tourna vers Alaric.

— Vanessa Monroe, répondit-il. L'assistante d'Isobel à Duke.

— Quoi ?!

Rick s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

— Pourquoi t'a-t-elle enlevé ? demanda Elena, en évitant de se remémorer sa rencontre avec Vanessa à Duke, car elle était accompagnée par Alaric et Damon, et le fait de penser au vampire lui brisait le coeur.

— Elle prétend avoir le cancer et faire partie d'un groupe de chercheurs qui a quitté Augustine. Elle est convaincue que mon sang peut la guérir car je suis passé de l'état hybride à l'état humain, elle m'en a donc prélévé dans une espèce de laboratoire et je me suis ensuite réveillé chez moi.

— Dieu merci, tu vas bien, dit Caroline, soulagée.

— C'est étrange, murmura Stefan. Ta transformation n'a rien à voir avec la science. C'était de la magie.

— Je sais, répondit Tyler. Je le lui ai dit, mais cette folle n'a pas voulu me...

— Liv, fais ta valise, nous partons, l'interrompit Luke d'une voix blanche.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama sa soeur.

— Vous n'irez nulle part ! s'écria Elena. Vous avez promis de nous aider à ramener Bonnie et Damon.

— C'est trop tard, notre marché ne tient plus, répondit le sorcier qui semblait apeuré. Nous devons quitter cet endroit et vite, répéta-t-il à l'intention de sa soeur.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Stefan.

— Allez vous faire voir !

Stefan et Elena vinrent chacun se placer d'un côté du sorcier.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Elena.

— C'est trop dangereux, répondit-il en grognant.

— Je sens que je vais perdre patience, dit Elena d'un air menaçant.

Luke la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je sais ce qu'il se passe, et je veux partir loin d'ici le plus vite possible. Si vous étiez intelligents, vous feriez la même chose.

— Et que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Stefan.

Luke déglutit.

— Tous ces vampires morts aux frontières de Mystic Falls... ils n'ont pas été envoyés par d'autres vampires. C'est l'oeuvre des sorciers.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Salut à toutes et à tous :-) Voici déjà le nouveau chapitre, je viens juste de le terminer et j'avais hâte de le poster :-) Je réponds à vos commentaires et je vous laisse le lire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un de mes préférés (en fait, une des scènes est la première que j'ai imaginée quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction ^^)_

_Bonne lecture :-)_

* MsJanay16 : Thanks for your review I hope you'll like this chapter :-)

* Feeli37 : moi aussi j'ai aimé la gifle du chapitre 13 :-)

* teambonbon972 : j'adore lire tes théories c'est intéressant :-)

* immortelle42 : tu sauras tout sur le sort dans ce chapitre :-)

* MiladyC : l'attente sera moins longue, voici déjà le chapitre 15 :-)

* Bamon guest : Luke est parfois détestable mais il voit souvent juste et n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense :-)

* anais : la relation Jeremy/Liv sera un peu mise en avant dans ce chapitre :-)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Les sorciers ? répéta Stefan, dubitatif. Quels sorciers ?

Mais Luke ne l'écoutait pas, il essayait de se frayer un passage entre Stefan et Elena.

— Laissez-moi passer, il faut que je parte d'ici le plus vite possible.

— De quoi as-tu peur ? lui demanda sa soeur, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

— Je vous l'avais bien dit, murmura-t-il à l'intention de Liv et de Jeremy. Je vous avait dit que d'autres personnes viendraient pour s'emparer du pouvoir.

— Quel pouvoir ? demanda Alaric.

— Le flux de magie présent à Mystic Falls, répondit Jeremy. Les Voyageurs l'ont en quelque sorte désactivé mais il est toujours présent, quelque part. Le sorcier qui trouvera comment s'en emparer deviendra plus fort que n'importe qui.

— Comment tu sais tout ça ? lui demanda Elena d'un air soupçonneux.

— Elena, ce n'est pas le moment, dit son frère.

— Je pensais que nous devions jeter un sort de localisation pour trouver la source de pouvoir, dit Liv en regardant les bougies et les autres objets que Caroline et Elena leur avait ramenés.

— Un sort de localisation ? Vous deviez ramener Bonnie et Damon ! cria Elena. Vous nous avez trahis !

— Nous vous aurions aidés, lui assura Liv. Après nous être appropriés le flux de pouvoir. Pas vrai Luke ?

— Peu importe, c'est trop tard, maintenant, rétorqua-t-il.

— Pourquoi est-ce trop tard ? l'interrogea Jeremy.

— Et pourquoi penses-tu que ces vampires ont été envoyés par des sorciers ? demanda à son tour Matt.

— L'histoire que votre ami vient de nous raconter, dit le sorcier en désignant Tyler de la tête, m'a mis sur la voie. Je me suis longtemps demandé à quoi le flux de magie était relié, et je le sais, à présent.

Ils l'écoutaient tous atttentivement.

— A ton sang, dit-il à Tyler.

— Mon sang ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Luke acquiesça.

— J'aurais du y penser plus tôt : tu as servi de cobaye aux Voyageurs, ils t'ont fait revenir à ton état normal.

— Je ne suis pas le seul, répliqua Tyler. Il a transformé en vampire une des Voyageuses juste sous mes yeux.

— Et où est-elle, maintenant ?

— Elle... elle est morte, avoua-t-il.

— Tandis que toi, compléta Luke, tu es revenu à la vie en passant par Bonnie. La magie désactivée par les Voyageurs a du se lier à quelqu'un, et je parierais sur toi.

— Je ne comprends pas, intervint Caroline. Quel est le rapport avec cette Vanessa Monroe et les chercheurs qui ont quitté Augustine ?

— Les chercheurs ? rigola Luke. Croyez-moi, cette histoire n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, je ne vois pas ce que des chercheurs feraient avec du sang magique : il est inutilisable par des humains.

— Vanessa paraissait sincère, dit Tyler en fronçant les sourcils.

— Soit elle a joué la comédie et elle est au courant de leur plan, soit elle disait la vérité et elle a elle aussi été piégée.

— Donc, d'après toi, des sorciers ont essayé de déterminer l'emplacement de la zone sans magie en utilisant des vampires avant de voler le sang de Tyler, résuma Stefan, qui semblait n'y croire qu'à moitié.

— C'est exactement ça, acquiesça Luke. Je ne sais pas encore comment fonctionne le sort ni si il fonctionnera, mais ils ont l'air assez surs d'eux, et je ne suis pas assez bête pour rester dans les parages. S'ils s'emparent du pouvoir, nous sommes tous foutus !

— Tu avais promis de nous aider à ramener Bonnie et Damon ! dit Elena en l'attrapant par le bras.

— Je ne ferai rien du tout ! répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un anévrisme. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer ou je vous fais tous bruler la cervelle ! Tu viens, Liv ? demanda-t-il à sa soeur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Attends.

Il se retourna.

— Nous avions promis, Luke.

— Ne me dis pas que tu veux les aider ?! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Le sorcier regarda Liv puis Jeremy.

— Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Qu'il va te tomber dans les bras parce que tu vas ramener sa petite amie à la vie ? Si tu réussis à ramener Bonnie à la vie, ce dont je doute car c'est un sort difficile pour une seule personne, Jeremy retournera vers elle et tu finiras toute seule.

— Tais-toi, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

— Et à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard pour te tourner vers moi : si tu ne quittes pas cette maison immédiatement, tu n'existes plus à mes yeux.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, indécise sur la décision à prendre.

— Ma pauvre Liv, tu as toujours été faible, dit-il avec mépris. Si je ne t'avais pas arrêtée pendant que tu lançais le sort, tu ne serais pas ici, en ce moment !

Il fut projeté contre le mur.

— Tu as raison, poursuivit son frère, indigné que sa propre soeur ait osé utiliser ses pouvoirs contre lui. Reste avec eux. Quand tes pouvoirs ne leur seront plus utiles, quand ils auront fini de t'utiliser comme ils ont utilisé Bonnie, ils te laisseront tomber.

Jeremy fit quelques pas vers lui, les poings serrés.

— Retire ce que tu viens de dire, dit Jeremy d'un air menaçant.

— Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font tout ça pour ramener Bonnie ?

Luke désigna les autres du regard.

— Ils le font uniquement pour Damon.

— Non, c'est faux, répondit Jeremy.

Le sorcier lui lança un regard désolé.

— Ils se fichent de ta petite-amie, Jer. Ils le font uniquement parce qu'Elena est trop faible pour envisager de vivre sans Damon, et c'est pathétique.

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, il sortit en claquant la porte, les laissant tous pétrifiés par ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Ne l'écoute pas, Elena, dit doucement Caroline.

— Je... je suis désolée, murmura Liv.

Elena haussa les épaules.

— Tu n'as rien fait, répondit-elle. Tu n'es pas responsable du comportement de ton frère.

— Je vais faire ce sort, dit soudain la sorcière en ouvrant le grimoire.

Jeremy marcha jusqu'à elle et le referma.

— Repose-toi un peu avant.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je t'assure, je vais bien.

— Jeremy a raison, dit soudain Stefan. Prends une douche, repose-toi, mange quelque chose.

— Très bien, céda-t-elle. On se retrouve tous dans le salon dans une heure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _**Cet endroit commence à me donner la chair de poule, dit Damon en regardant tout autour de lui. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun repère.**_

— _**Nous n'avons aucun repère, répondit Bonnie. Juste un décor blanc. J'ai peur que nous restions coincés ici pour toujours.**_

_**Elle avala difficilement sa salive.**_

— _**Cette situation m'énerve ! s'exclama Damon. Je déteste me sentir aussi impuissant face aux évènements ! **_

— _**Je commence à m'y habituer, répondit-elle. Je me suis sentie tellement inutile depuis que je suis revenue à la vie et que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs.**_

_**Damon lui lança un regard surpris.**_

— _**Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas ce qui te définit en tant que personne, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.**_

— _**Bien sur que si. Tu avais apporté mon grimoire à mon enterrement, pas vrai ?**_

_**Une sensation inconnue s'empara du vampire. C'était la première fois que Bonnie faisait allusion à son enterrement, et il se sentait...**_

_**« Triste ? » se demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.**_

— _**Tu as raison, dit soudain Damon. Pour moi, tes pouvoirs sont indisociables de toi, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai amené ce grimoire dans la forêt. C'est ce qui te représente le plus.**_

_**Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre.**_

— _**Et c'est ce qui nous lie, poursuivit Damon. Depuis un siècle et demi, j'ai veillé sur la lignée Bennett car j'avais fait un marché avec Emily.**_

— _**Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de mes ancêtres, murmura Bonnie.**_

— _**Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire. Et, ajouta-t-il avec une réticence feinte, tu es cent fois plus forte qu'elles, même si cela me fait mal de l'admettre.**_

_**Elle sourit.**_

— _**Pourtant, je me rappelle qu'un certain vampire m'a dit un jour qu'Emily savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle, et que la magie, ce n'était pas comme des leçons de piano.**_

— _**J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu cette conversation il y a des siècles, dit Damon, nostalgique. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis...**_

_**Il ne termina pas sa phrase.**_

— _**Pour en revenir à... à mon enterrement, dit Bonnie, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ce que tu as fait afin de me ramener.**_

— _**Je...**_

— _**Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.**_

_**Damon acquiesça.**_

— _**J'avais l'intention de le faire, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment, se justifia-t-elle. Et puis, tu as fini par mettre la vie de Jeremy en danger, et je n'ai plus du tout eu envie de te remercier. J'étais en colère pour ce que tu lui avais fait.**_

— _**Je sais. Je regrette.**_

_**Bonnie secoua la tête.**_

— _**Non, tu ne le regrettes pas. Si demain tu te retrouvais dans la même situation, si Elena te laissait à nouveau tomber, tu referais exactement la même chose. Enfin, bref, dit-elle en changeant de sujet, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour me ramener, mais Elena est un vampire, à présent. Elle doit apprendre à perdre les gens auxquels elle tient.**_

_**Damon ne disait rien.**_

— _**A moins qu'elle ne les transforme, elle perdra tout le monde : Matt, Jeremy. Elle survivra à tous les humains qu'elle aime. Et tu ne pourras pas toujours les ramener.**_

— _**C'est sur, répliqua Damon d'une voix dure. Je suis mort.**_

_**Bonnie roula les yeux.**_

— _**Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, répondit-elle. Je suis contente d'être revenue à la vie, j'ai pu passer un peu plus de temps avec mes amies, avec Jeremy, mais je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort de revenir.**_

— _**Quoi ?!**_

— _**Si nous avions laissé Amara mourir lorsqu'elle était l'Ancre, Markos ne serait jamais revenu à la vie en passant par moi. Tyler n'aurait jamais été possédé, Stefan ne serait pas mort, nous n'aurions pas du mettre en place un plan pour le ramener, tu ne serais pas mort et ma grand-mère n'aurait jamais du se sacrifier pour moi !**_

_**Une larme roula le long de sa joue.**_

— _**Et tu ne serais pas ici, ajouta Damon à voix basse. Tu aurais disparu avec toutes les autres créatures surnaturelles.**_

— _**Je... je m'en fiche, répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.**_

— _**Tu t'en fiches ?**_

— _**Oui, répondit-elle quand ses yeux furent secs. Je sais que tu aimes Elena et que tu voulais me ramener à la vie pour elle, mais je n'aurais jamais du revenir. C'était une erreur, je le sais.**_

— _**Tu ne sais rien du tout ! cria Damon, ce qui la fit sursauter. J'en ai assez de t'entendre répéter que je voulais te ramener pour Elena, j'en ai assez de me sentir aussi vulnérable sans mes pouvoirs, et j'en ai assez de cet endroit !**_

— _**Damon !**_

— _**Je sais, tu me prends pour un monstre, Bonnie. A chaque fois que je fais une bonne action, c'est pour Elena. Quand Elena me rejette, je pète un plomb. Est-ce que tu crois que je suis heureux d'être ce que je suis ? Est-ce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de changer ? J'aimerais être comme Stefan, ou comme toi, mais je n'y arrive pas ! **_

_**Damon était en train de se laisser submerger par ses émotions, principalement par la colère. Tout l'énervait. En temps normal, il aurait tué quelqu'un pour se défouler, mais il était seul avec Bonnie, sans aucun pouvoir, et il n'arrivait pas à gérer ce qu'il ressentait.**_

— _**Je... je suis désolée, Damon. **_

— _**Arrête de t'excuser ! Et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : à chaque fois que je me suis attaché à quelqu'un, j'ai fini par perdre cette personne. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre des gens auxquels on tient et je ne veux pas qu'Elena ressente cette douleur à nouveau car je l'aime. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en prendre à Jeremy, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai conscience qu'Elena finira par perdre tout le monde, c'est inévitable maintenant qu'elle est un vampire. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente la tristesse que j'ai ressentie quand Rose est morte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente la tristesse que j'ai ressentie quand Rick est mort, et je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente la tristesse que j'ai ressentie quand tu... **_

_**Il s'interrompit, et Bonnie le regarda avec surprise.**_

— _**Quand je..., dit-elle d'une voix faible.**_

— _**Tu as très bien compris ce que j'allais dire, répondit-il, le visage fermé.**_

_**Bonnie se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé : Damon, triste parce qu'elle était morte ? Cela lui paraissait impossible. Et pourtant... elle était là quand Jeremy lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais Bonnie n'était pas assez présomptueuse pour imaginer que l'homme qui prétendait la détester serait attristé par sa mort. Bien sur, elle savait que Damon pensait à elle, car les fantômes apparaissent généralement quand quelqu'un pense à eux, mais elle croyait que Damon regrettait son absence car ils avaient besoin d'elle pour vaincre Silas.**_

— _**Damon..., commença-t-elle, mais elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase car le décor commença à s'assombrir autour d'eux.**_

— _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ?! s'exclama le vampire, heureux de cette diversion mais tout de même un peu inquiet.**_

— _**Tout devient noir, dit Bonnie, de la panique dans la voix. Bientôt, nous ne verrons plus rien.**_

_**Elle sentit la main de Damon serrer la sienne.**_

_**« ça commence à devenir une habitude », songea-t-elle, remerciant mentalement l'ombre qui masquait son embarras.**_

— _**On va mourrir, dit Damon comme le ciel devenait noir. J'ai certainement brisé une loi de la nature en te disant que j'étais triste que tu sois morte.**_

— _**Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, répondit-elle, troublée qu'il lui avoue enfin ce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de dire quelques minutes plus tôt.**_

— _**Je suis très sérieux, répondit-il avec son sourire habituel.**_

— _**Damon... j'ai... j'ai peur.**_

— _**Je sais, Bon-Bon.**_

— _**Si on se retrouve encore plongés dans un monde parallèle, j'espère qu'on sera à nouveau amis et qu'on parviendra à s'en sortir ensemble.**_

— _**Je l'espère aussi, répondit-il, avant d'être tous les deux engloutis par une lumière noire.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que le sort fonctionne ? demanda Jeremy à Liv une heure plus tard. Ton frère avait l'air de croire que c'était assez difficile, surtout pour une sorcière seule.

— Il a raison, dit Liv en disposant des bougies en cercle sur la table. C'est un sort extrêmement difficile.

— Et est-ce que tu... risques d'y laisser la vie ?

Les autres les observaient discuter en silence.

— A chaque fois qu'une sorcière lance un sort, elle est susceptible de mourir, Jeremy.

— Certains sorts sont tout de même plus dangereux que d'autres.

— En effet.

Liv ferma les yeux et se concentra.

— Victas Phasmatis Ex Salito..., commença-t-elle à réciter.

Elena serra la main de Stefan.

— Revertas Phasmatis...

Les flammes devirent plus grandes, et Liv se mit à saigner du nez.

— Liv ?! cria Jeremy en la secouant mais elle le repoussa.

Il avait assisté à tellement de sorts lancés par Bonnie qu'il savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'était clairement le cas ici.

— Ut Victas...

— Nous devons l'arrêter, dit Jeremy à Elena, inquiet pour la sorcière, car les murs s'étaient mis à trembler et les saignements de son nez étaient de plus en plus importants.

— Victas Phasmatos...

— Elena..., murmura Stefan à la jeune femme qui semblait hypnotisée par Liv. Il faut qu'elle arrête, elle n'y arrivera pas.

Elena secoua la tête.

— Damon va revenir. Je le sais, Stefan.

— Ex Salito...

Une énorme explosion rententit, et ils se plaquèrent tous au sol.

— Liv ! hurla Jeremy lorsqu'il la vit s'évanouir.

— Non... non, dit Elena en commençant à pleurer. Cela devait marcher. Il devait revenir !

— Elena..., dit Stefan, attristé que son frère ne soit pas de retour et inquiet pour Liv à la fois.

— Il devait revenir près de moi ! cria-t-elle, hystérique.

Alaric aida Stefan à la maitriser.

— Nous allons l'allonger en haut, dit Alaric, tandis que Jeremy portait Liv jusqu'au canapé.

Caroline, Enzo, Matt et Tyler les regardaient, incapables de parler.

— Elle va se réveiller, dit Jeremy avec conviction. Pas vrai, Liv ? Tu vas te réveiller ?

Il regardait la sorcière avec désespération et Caroline sentit son coeur se serrer... du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si elle en avait encore un.

— Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, déclara Matt en donnant un tape amicale sur l'épaule de Jeremy.

— Courage, mon vieux, dit Tyler à Jeremy avant de suivre Matt en-dehors de la maison.

Se sentant de trop, Caroline et Enzo rejoignèrent Matt et Tyler à l'extérieur.

— Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Jeremy. J'ai cru que c'était fini, et pourtant tout le monde continue à mourir autour de moi.

Il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

— Jeremy ? dit Liv d'une voix faible en ouvrant les yeux.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

— Est-ce que cela a fonctionné ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur le canapé.

Jeremy secoua lentement la tête.

— Oh, répondit-elle, déçue.

La sorcière regarda autour d'elle.

— Où sont-il tous passés ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant la pièce vide.

— Elena n'a pas supporté le choc, expliqua le jeune homme avec un soupir. Elle se repose en haut.

— Je... je vais réessayer, déclara-t-elle avec fermeté.

— Non !

Liv le regarda avec étonnement.

— Tu n'es pas assez forte pour le moment, ajouta-t-il. Si Luke t'avait aidée...

— Il ne m'aidera pas, l'interrompit-elle. Je connais assez bien mon frère pour savoir qu'il a tiré un trait sur moi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Cela devait arriver, dit-elle avec fatalisme. Je n'ai jamais partagé la soif de pouvoir de mon frère.

— A cause de nous, tu as tout perdu.

— Pas à cause de vous. Je l'ai fait pour toi, Jeremy.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je l'ai fait uniquement pour toi, répéta-t-elle.

Jeremy approcha lentement sa bouche de celle de la sorcière.

— Dans quel monde tordu avons-nous attéri, cette fois ?! s'exclama une voix familière derrière Jeremy.

Le chasseur fremit.

— Damon ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

— Ne fais rien de stupide, l'avertit Bonnie, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Ce n'est pas réel.

— Bonnie ?! s'exclama Jeremy, la bouche ouverte.

Damon et Bonnie échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

— Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi surpris de nous voir ? lui demanda Bonnie d'une voix tremblante.

— Parce que... vous êtes morts, dit lentement le chasseur.

— Oh mon dieu, répondit-elle.

Ils étaient en vie, ils avaient enfin réussi à revenir. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais ils étaient revenus à la vie. Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée.

— Comment oses-tu embrasser cette fille alors que ta petite amie vient de mourir ? lui demanda le vampire en lui serrant le cou d'une seule main.

— Damon, lâche-le ! lui ordonna Bonnie.

Le bruit qu'ils faisaient avait attiré l'attention d'Elena, Stefan, Alaric et Caroline qui se trouvaient à l'étage.

— Damon ? demanda Elena en descendant lentement l'escalier, suivie par Stefan, Alaric et Caroline qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

— Bonnie ? demanda à son tour Caroline.

Jeremy profita de la confusion pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Damon. Le vampire fut maitrisé en moins de quelques secondes.

— Aiiiiieeee ! hurla Damon en se tenant le bras.

Elena accourut près d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-elle à son frère d'une voix agressive.

— Mais... rien, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Damon se tenait toujours le bras, qui était en train de virer au mauve.

— Oh mon dieu, murmura Bonnie, en posant une main sur sa propre bouche.

Tout le monde la regarda.

— Je... je crois que Damon est redevenu humain.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour :-) le nouveau chapitre est là :-) je suis un peu débordée en ce moment, et en plus je travaille sur trois trucs en même temps (Home et 2 O.S. Bamon ^^). Pour un de mes projets Bamon, j'aurais aimé savoir si certains d'entre vous aiment la série Friends ? Je ne suis pas encore sure que cela aboutira, j'aimerais d'abord avoir quelques avis :-)_

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien, bonne lecture :-)_

_* Feeli37 : la relation Liv/Luke est tellement compliquée, j'avais envie d'une scène intense entre eux où Luke serait vexé et blessé qu'elle prenne parti pour les autres, et que Liv soit déchirée entre Jeremy et son frère :-) _

_* teambonbon972 : finalement tu avais raison, Damon est redevenu humain :-) je le savais depuis que j'ai commencé à imaginer cette fiction, j'avais déjà imaginé dans ma tête la scène où Damon reviendrait et pèterait un câble en voyant Jeremy et Liv ensemble, et que Jeremy parviendrait à le blesser car il est humain :-)_

_* immortelle42 : Elena a très mal réagi, c'est vrai ^^ je ne dirais pas qu'elle est folle, juste que toute sa tristesse et sa colère ont explosé quand elle a cru que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné :-)_

_* lamiss141 : merci beaucoup, Damon a encore beaucoup d'épreuves à traverser avant d'envisager de redevenir un vampire :-) _

_* noemiiie : j'aime bien tout prévoir :-) en effet, ils pourraient vieillir ensemble s'ils restent tous les deux humains :-) plein de bisous aussi :-) _

_* Bamon guest : comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le retour du Bamon était prévu depuis le début et exactement de cette manière-là :-) Damon humain ça risque d'être très compliqué, lui qui a toujours essayé de tirer le meilleur parti du vampirisme :-)_

_* Smalltom : hé oui ils sont de retour :-) les autres sont contents de les revoir, mais la transformation de Damon en humain va compliquer la situation :-)_

_* anais : waouh merci pour ce très très long commentaire ^^ j'avais envie que Bonnie et Damon aient l'occasion de discuter de tout ça avant leur retour, et comme Damon était plus émotif que d'habitude car il est redevenu humain (il ne le savait pas encore), c'était logique qu'il ne parvienne pas à garder son calme lorsque Bonnie répétait « pour Elena ». Tu as auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre pour le Beremy :-) effectivement le DE est compromis :-) Ne t'en fais pas je n'écris pas l'histoire au fur et à mesure, je connais le déroulement des évènements depuis le début donc je ne tomberai jamais à cours d'idées ;-) merci encore :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cher Journal,_

_L'impossible est arrivé : Damon et Bonnie sont revenus à la vie. _

_Lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles : je devais être en train de rêver, c'était la seule explication possible !_

_J'ai descendu lentement l'escalier, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je ne voyais que Damon, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Il était là, devant mes yeux, debout au milieu du salon, et même s'il était en train de s'en prendre à Jeremy, je ne parvenais pas à faire un seul geste. Jusqu'à ce que Damon se mette à hurler. J'ai couru dans leur direction, paniquée à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau. Jeremy semblait avoir réellement fait mal à Damon, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand Bonnie a murmuré qu'elle pensait que Damon était redevenu humain, tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. Ce n'était pas possible, Damon ne pouvait pas être redevenu humain ! Il détestait les humains, il les méprisait pour leur soi-disant faiblesse. Il avait même refusé de prendre le remède pour vieillir avec moi, quand nous croyions encore que c'était possible, et ce malgré son amour pour moi. Damon ne peut pas être humain. Il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Et nous ne pourrions plus jamais être ensemble. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'a accepté de lui donner du sang de vampire afin qu'il se transforme, car nous ne sommes pas certains que cela fonctionne, et nous avons encore tous en tête ce qui est arrivé avec Katherine et le remède._

_Damon est furieux, et je le comprends. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à mettre à nouveau sa vie en danger alors qu'il vient juste de revenir._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Stefan à son frère, n'osant pas lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué et combien il était heureux de le revoir, car Damon était en colère.

— Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire casser le bras par un morveux avant d'être magiquement guéri par une sorcière ! répliqua ce dernier, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Liv a fait du bon boulot, dit Stefan en constatant que le bras de Damon avait repris son état normal.

— Si elle avait fait du bon boulot, je ne serais pas revenu à la vie en tant qu'humain, rétorqua-il.

Stefan soupira.

— Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le coeur, dit l'ancien vampire.

— Laisse tomber, Damon.

— J'insiste.

Les deux frères se regardèrent sans parler pendant un moment. Stefan songea que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais : avant, Damon était plus fort que lui car il se nourissait de sang humain et lui de sang animal, et son frère avait profité de cette supériorité physique pendant des années. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau humain et donc moins fort, Damon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à parler de façon autoritaire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? demanda-t-il brusquement à Stefan.

— La vie est parfois pleine d'ironie, murmura-t-il.

— A qui le dis-tu !

— Écoute... tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Liv. Elle a risqué sa propre vie pour vous ramener, Bonnie et toi. Elle a même perdu son frère car Luke ne voulait pas qu'elle nous aide. Si tu es humain, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Il fit une pause.

— Tu manquais à Elena, et tu me manquais, avoua-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux nous blâmer d'avoir voulu te ramener à la vie ?

— Elle perdra tout le monde, dit pensivement Damon, se remémorant sa conversation avec Bonnie.

— Quoi ?

— Elena. Elle finira par perdre tout le monde. En tant que vampire, elle survivra à tous les êtres humains qu'elle aime.

— Damon...

— Nous étions heureux ensemble, le coupa-t-il. Nous étions deux êtres surnaturels, nous savions que la mort pouvait nous séparer mais nous avions envie de croire que nous avions l'éternité ensemble. A présent, je suis humain, et nous avons la certitude qu'elle ne vieillira pas alors que je vieillirai. Elle restera jeune, belle et en bonne santé. Je prendrai de l'âge, j'aurai des rides et je tomberai malade.

— Damon, arrête.

— Comment as-tu pu supporter cela ?

Stefan fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Elena, comment as-tu pu continuer en sachant que votre relation n'avait pas d'avenir si elle ne se transformait pas ?

Il regarda tristement Damon.

— Parce que je l'aimais, répondit-il gravement, avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Damon pensif.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« _Bonnie... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..._ »

Allongée sur le lit d'une des chambres, la jeune femme repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Jeremy. Elle ne voulait pas parler avec lui pour le moment, surtout dans cette maison remplie de vampires où tout le monde pouvait entendre leur conversation, mais Jeremy avait insisté.

« _Ce... ce n'est pas juste_ », avait-il murmuré.

Jeremy lui avait expliqué qu'il avait passé huit mois à chercher des grimoires afin de trouver un sort pour la ramener à la vie. Il lui raconta qu'il avait passé un marché avec Liv et Luke – en omettant de préciser qu'il avait fait un pacte de sang. Il s'excusa de nombreuses fois, la suppliant de lui pardonner ce moment de faiblesse : Liv était fragile, et il avait été ému par cette fragilité qui émanait par une sorcière d'ordinaire si forte.

« _Je sais_ », avait dit Bonnie. « _Tu t'attaches toujours à des femmes fortes qui s'avèrent être fragiles... Vicky et ses problèmes de drogue. Anna et sa mère. Moi... _» Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

« _Je me fiche des autres ! Il n'y a que toi qui compte_ »

Elle avait secoué la tête.

« _Il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'autre, Jer. Une demoiselle en détresse qui te touchera, qui t'émouvera. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher_ »

« _Bonnie..._ »

« _Tu es une personne formidable, Jeremy _», avait-elle déclaré. « _Mais tu n'es pas fait pour moi_ »

Bonnie sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit trois petits coups frappés à sa porte.

— Bonnie ? C'est Caroline.

— Entre, murmura-t-elle en rangeant ses souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête et en se redressant.

— Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, j'étais en train de réfléchir.

— Tu pensais à Jeremy, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas écouté votre conversation, rassure-toi, ajouta-elle précipitement.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

— De toute façon, il n'y a rien à cacher. Jeremy et moi avons rompu.

— Je suis désolée, murmura la blonde en le serrant contre elle.

Bonnie se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

— Cela mis à part... je suis contente de te revoir, dit Caroline avec un sourire.

— Moi aussi, Care. Tu m'as manqué.

— Je croyais ne jamais te revoir.

— Moi non plus... enfin, je t'ai vu là où j'étais, d'une certaine manière.

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux, et Bonnie lui expliqua qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un monde imaginaire en compagnie de Damon, et qu'ils avaient en fait été tous les deux plongés dans un rêve.

— C'est dingue, cette histoire ! s'exclama Caroline lorsque Bonnie eut fini de parler.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne lui avait pas dit que ce rêve était la représentation de leur monde idéal, dans lequel Damon et elle étaient amis, ni qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir de ce rêve lorsque Damon avait tué Jeremy car il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Caroline aurait trouvé ça bizarre, et Elena aurait probablement entendu. Bonnie savait que tout le monde pensait qu'ils se détestaient – elle l'avait cru, elle aussi – et elle ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer aux autres que Damon et elle s'étaient rapprochés après être morts ensemble. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle se mette d'accord avec Damon sur la version de l'histoire qu'il devait raconter. Elle attendait juste que l'ancien vampire soit calmé avant d'avoir cette conversation.

— Tu n'es pas trop disputée avec Damon quand vous étiez morts ? lui demanda soudain Caroline comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Bonnie fit un geste vague.

— Non, ça peut aller, murmura-t-elle, un peu honteuse de cacher la vérité à Caroline, même s'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

— Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit humain, déclara-t-elle en secouant ses boucles blondes. Damon ne se résoudra jamais à vivre ainsi, il déteste les humains.

— Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur Damon. Il risque de vouloir en finir plutôt que de vivre comme un humain.

— Ne t'en fais pas, on s'est déjà occupés de ça.

La brune lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Liv a jeté un sort pour qu'il soit prisonnier de cette maison, avoua Caroline avec gêne.

Elle n'avait pas trop envie de parler de Liv devant Bonnie.

— Je vois, répondit-elle simplement.

— Il y a une question que je me pose, Bonnie.

— Laquelle ?

— Puisque tu es à nouveau humaine..., dit Caroline avec hésitation. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu vas récupérer tes pouvoirs ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu aimerais redevenir une sorcière ?

Bonnie pencha la tête : elle ne s'était pas encore posé la question.

— La magie me manque, admit-elle. Elle fait partie de moi.

— Je comprends.

Elle lui caressa gentiment le bras.

— Je te laisse te reposer, Bonnie. N'hésite pas à me parler si tu en as besoin, je serai en bas.

— Merci, Care. A plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Jeremy ?

Assis sur les marches du perron, il fixait le paysage sans le voir.

— Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura Liv en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

— C'est moi qui ai voulu t'embrasser, ajouta-t-il.

— J'ai voulu ce baiser autant que toi. J'y pense depuis le jour où Bonnie m'a montré cette photo de toi pour m'obliger à faire un sort de localisation.

— Liv...

— Elle ne veut plus de toi, pas vrai ?

Jeremy secoua lentement la tête.

— Je vais partir de cette maison, décida Liv. Je n'ose plus regarder Bonnie en face, et vous ne parviendrez jamais à vous réconcilier si je reste ici.

— On ne se remettra pas ensemble.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. C'était un mélange de tristesse, de déception et de résignation. Bonnie ne croit plus en nous.

— Mais tu y crois toujours. Tu peux te battre pour elle.

— Je n'en ai pas le droit. Bonnie est trop généreuse : si j'insiste ou si elle me voit triste, elle est capable de se forcer à me donner une autre chance. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, ni qu'elle s'impose ma présence alors que le simple fait de me regarder lui rappelle combien je l'ai déçue.

— Ne dis pas ça.

— Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette maison.

— Où veux-tu aller ?

— Chez moi, dit Jeremy d'un air nostalgique. Je veux rentrer à Mystic Falls.

— Tu ne peux pas, tu es un chasseur et tu es revenu à la vie grâce à la magie.

— Tyler possède le gêne de loup-garou et il a réussi à passer la frontière sans mourir.

— La ville n'est pas sure, je te rappelle que des sorciers essaient de s'approprier le flux de pouvoir.

— J'irai ailleurs, alors, s'entêta Jeremy. Quelque part près de la frontière.

Liv soupira.

— Cela n'en reste pas moins dangereux, répondit-elle.

— Viens avec moi, dit-il impulsivement.

— Quoi ?

— Viens avec moi, répéta-t-il, sérieusement cette fois.

— Mais...

— Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, la coupa-t-il. Tu as perdu Luke, et j'ai perdu Bonnie. Nous pourrions essayer d'arrêter ces sorciers en faisant en sorte que tu prennes le pouvoir à leur place.

— Tu as complètement perdu la tête ! s'exclama la sorcière. C'est dangereux.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un les arrête.

— Je peux essayer, mais je ne t'entrainerai pas là-dedans !

— Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose, non ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre en danger, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

— Avec une sorcière aussi puissante à mes côtés, je ne crains rien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bonnie frotta ses mains moites à cause du stress sur son jean : aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître car ils avaient passé des mois rien que tous les deux, elle craignait de discuter seule avec Damon.

Tout était différent, à présent : Damon était redevenu humain, et elle ne savait pas comment communiquer avec lui. Avant, ils savaient qu'ils travaillaient ensemble pour le bien commun et qu'Elena était le mot magique qui justifiait leur collaboration. Mais maintenant, comment devait-elle se comporter ?

Après s'être donné du courage en répétant plusieurs fois ce qu'elle devait lui dire, Bonnie frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle se demanda si Damon ignorait ses coups à sa porte ou s'il était sorti de la chambre – de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec le sort que Liv avait jeté sur lui. Finalement, elle décida d'entrer quand même.

Damon s'était endormi sur le lit. S'il avait été encore un vampire, il se serait déjà réveillé grâce à son ouïe surnaturelle. Mais il était humain, à présent, et il dormait paisiblement. Bonnie décida de le laisser se reposer lorsqu'il commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Bonnie l'observait.

— C'est marrant mais tu es la seule personne que je ne suis pas mécontent de voir, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Bonnie sourit, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'elle l'aurait cru.

— Tu es venue voir l'énorme gachis? demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

— Quel gachis ? demanda Bonnie en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le bord du lit.

— Le méchant Damon Salvatore est redevenu humain alors que c'est son pire cauchemar. D'autres vampires tueraient pour être humains à ma place, répondit-il. Comme Stefan.

— Non, ne commence pas, répondit Bonnie, avant de regretter ses mots car ce Damon était celui avec qui elle se disputait sans cesse, ce n'était pas son ami comme dans le monde idéal qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Elle pensait n'avoir aucun conseil à lui donner.

— Commencer quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Rien, dit Bonnie.

— C'est impoli de ne pas terminer une phrase, Bon-Bon.

— Tu vas mal le prendre, je le sais.

— Et si je te promets de ne pas m'énerver ? De toute façon, ajouta-t-il, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vider quelqu'un de son sang parce que je suis furieux.

Elle roula les yeux.

— Ton humanité, dit-elle ensuite avec hésitation. N'en fais pas une source de conflit ou de rivalité avec Stefan.

— Oui, madame, plaisanta-t-il.

— Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur, constata-t-elle.

— Ce n'est que temporaire. Depuis que je suis humain, j'ai remarqué que mes humeurs changent très rapidement.

— J'imagine que ça doit être déroutant, au début, mais tu finiras pas t'y faire.

— En parlant d'émotions, est-ce que tu as parlé avec le traitre ?

— Damon !

— Il t'a trahie, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

— Je suppose que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

— Non. Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

— Contrairement à ce que te diront les autres, je ne suis pas désolé. Tu méritais mieux.

— Damon, s'il te plait.

— Je te l'avais bien dit, Bonnie.

— J'étais heureuse avec lui.

— Vous ne faisiez que vous voiler la face. Cela n'aurait jamais duré entre vous.

— Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour donner ce genre de conseil ! répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

L'ancien vampire ne répondit pas.

— Quand j'ai vu Jeremy et Liv aussi proches... j'ai vu rouge, expliqua-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Non seulement tu étais morte pour lui et il te manquait totalement de respect, et en plus, il ne t'avait pas attendue.

— Cela faisait huit mois que j'étais morte, Damon. Je n'aurais pas pu lui en vouloir s'il avait décidé de refaire sa vie.

— Elena et Jeremy sont les raisons pour lesquelles nous voulions revenir, continua-t-il. Sans eux, nous aurions tout aussi bien pu rester là-bas. Ce n'était pas si mal, après tout.

— Si on oublie les migraines, les blackouts et les tempêtes, plaisanta Bonnie.

Il lui sourit, et elle songea qu'il souriait différement depuis qu'il était humain.

— Jeremy n'aurait pas du être attiré par Liv, dit-il en redevenant sérieux. Il était censé t'attendre.

— Tout comme tu espérais qu'Elena t'attende, comprit Bonnie.

— Je sais que c'est stupide et égoïste.

— C'est humain, répondit Bonnie d'une voix douce. Mais Elena t'a attendue, elle.

Son visage se ferma.

— Son attente aura été vaine : il est hors de question qu'on reste ensemble si je ne redeviens pas un vampire. Je me sens faible, je ne suis même pas capable de la protéger !

— Je comprends, dit la jeune femme en acquiesçant. J'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'étais un fantôme, puis quand je suis devenue l'Ancre et que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Je ne pouvais plus protéger Jeremy.

— C'est différent : je suis un homme, Bonnie.

— Quelle réflexion mysogine ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de réaliser que Damon plaisantait.

Il eut soudain l'air triste.

— J'ai tout perdu, dit-il à voix basse. Et je ne peux même pas mettre fin à mes jours, je suis coincé ici à cause d'un stupide sort et les autres me surveillent.

— Même si je lui en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jeremy, je dois reconnaitre qu'avoir Liv de notre côté est un atout. Elle est douée.

— Pas autant que tu l'étais.

Le compliment fit plaisir à Bonnie.

— En fait, si je suis venue te voir, c'était pour te parler de nous.

— De nous ?

— Oui, bafouilla-t-elle, je veux dire... Caroline m'a posé des questions sur notre mort, et je ne lui ai pas dit que tu t'es probablement retrouvé avec moi dans ce monde imaginaire parce qu'on se tenait la main au moment de mourir. Elle pense que c'est parce que nous avons été aspirés tous les deux par la lumière blanche avant que les ténèbres ne t'emportent.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, cela m'a paru être une bonne explication sur le moment.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ?

Bonnie le regarda, étonnée.

— Tu sais bien, toi et moi on ne s'est jamais bien entendus. Elle aurait trouvé ça bizarre.

— Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je dois savoir pour éviter de faire une gaffe ?

Rapidement, Bonnie lui fit un bref résumé.

— En fait, tu ne lui as pratiquement rien dit, quoi.

— Ils ne comprendraient pas, Damon. Ils n'étaient pas là.

Damon la regarda attentivement : Bonnie était la seule personne qui savait ce qu'il ressentait car elle avait traversé les mêmes épreuves que lui, avec lui. Et elle avait raison, les autres ne comprendraient pas comment ils avaient pu devenir aussi proches.

— Bon, je vais te laisser, déclara Bonnie en se levant. A plus tard, Damon.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, ouvrir la porte et sortir sans un bruit. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que, quelques secondes plus tôt, Stefan se tenait devant la porte, les sourcils froncés à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et qu'il s'était déplacé à tout vitesse lorsque Bonnie s'était approchée de la porte.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :-) Nouveau chapitre plus court et avec peu d'action, mais il fallait que j'explique ce que ressent Damon à propos de son humanité, de Bonnie, et d'Elena. J'ai préféré faire un chapitre à part car ensuite tout va se compliquer avec le sort, les sorciers,... :-)_

_Merci beaucoup de me lire et de prendre le temps de poster votre avis, c'est super motivant et ça m'aide à savoir si mon histoire part dans la bonne direction ou pas :-)_

* teambonbon972 : Stefan connait leur secret, va-t-il le garder ? Réponse dans ce chapitre :-)

* immortelle42 : Damon redeviendra-t-il un vampire ? Mystère :-)

* Feeli37 : Moi aussi j'ai aimé la conversation Bamon, mais celle de ce chapitre-ci n'est-pas mal non plus je trouve :-)

* Bamon guest : Le Bamon s'est rapproché mais en même temps, certaines choses ne changeront jamais, comme leurs taquineries :-)

* anais : J'avais envie d'écrire un Jeremy plus mature, je trouve que tout ce qu'il a traversé dans la série a forcément du le faire grandir :-)

* noemiiie : Petit flashback DE dans ce chapitre, et Stefan se pose des questions :-)

_Bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mystic Falls_

_— Papa, papa, cria une petite fille en entrant brusquement dans sa maison alors qu'elle jouait dans le jardin. Le ciel devient tout gris !_

_— Oui, répondit distraitement son père, qui lisait le journal en déjeunant, installé sur la table de la cuisine._

_— Viens manger, Amy, dit sa mère en prenant la petite fille par la main._

_— Mais maman..._

_— N'aies pas peur, la rassura la femme. C'est juste la pluie._

_Comme elle termina sa phrase, une bourrasque emporta la porte en bois qui donnait sur le jardin. Amy se mit à crier, apeurée par le vent et la pluie qui s'engoufraient dans la maison et parce que toutes les lumières venaient de s'éteindre._

_— Suivez-moi, allons nous abriter à la cave, dit le père en se levant et aidant sa femme et sa fille à sortir de la pièce._

_Dehors, alors que le soleil brillait quelques minutes plus tôt, on aurait pu croire que c'était la fin du monde._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TÔT...**

— Je pense que cela vaut le coup d'essayer, déclara Enzo avec conviction.

— Non. C'est trop dangereux.

Alaric semblait mécontent de sa suggestion.

— Je connais Damon depuis plus longtemps que toi. Il m'a raconté toute sa vie lorsque nous étions à Augustine. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

— Et moi, je te dis que c'est dangereux, répliqua Rick. Quand Katherine est morte, elle est ensuite revenue à la vie et elle a commencé à vieillir brusquement. Je ne veux pas que la même chose arrive à Damon.

— C'est différent ! s'exclama Enzo. Katherine est morte après avoir pris le remède – de force, il faut le préciser, dit-il en jetant un regard en direction d'Elena.

Mais cette dernière ne réagit pas. Depuis que Jeremy lui avait annoncé son départ, elle était souvent distraite. Elle avait supplié, menacé, pleuré, rien n'avait fait revenir Jeremy sur sa décision. Il lui avait dit qu'il partait vivre avec Tyler et Matt dans un appartement aux frontières de la ville – ses deux amis avaient accepté de corroborer sa version. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Liv d'annoncer son départ. Elle prétexta qu'elle allait essayer de retrouver Luke car son frère lui manquait. Elle leva le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur la maison, et ils avaient tous décidé de veiller à ce que Damon ne s'échappe pas. Bonnie avait lancé un regard soupçonneux à Liv lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle partait : Jeremy s'en allait lui aussi, cela lui paraissait étrange. Elle n'avait cependant rien dit car le jeune homme et elle avaient rompu, ce n'était plus ses affaires. Avant de partir, Liv s'était excusée auprès de Bonnie, et cette dernière avait répondu qu'elle lui pardonnait.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision ! s'énerva Alaric.

— Arrêtez, dit Elena d'une voix calme. Personne ne donnera son sang à Damon.

Enzo marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents.

— Nous trouverons un autre moyen, ajouta Rick.

— Ah oui, tu connais un autre moyen de transformer quelqu'un en vampire ? se moqua Enzo.

Elena n'entendit pas la réponse d'Alaric, trop occupée à se remémorer sa conversation avec Damon

*** FLASHBACK ***

— _Je peux entrer ?_

_Sans attendre la réponse de Damon, Elena entra dans la chambre de l'ancien vampire et referma la porte derrière elle._

— _Comment te sens-tu ?_

_Il lui lança un regard triste._

— _Arrête, Elena._

— _Que j'arrête quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement._

— _De nous faire souffrir tous les deux. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Pas dans ces conditions._

_Elle hocha la tête._

— _Je le sais, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi ni de me demander comme tu gères la situation._

— _Je ne la gère pas, je la subis. Je suis enfermé ici, je suis obligé de te regarder alors que je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi, et je ne peux même pas éteindre mes émotions. Comment crois-tu que je me sens ?_

_Elena ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes._

— _Fais-moi plaisir, Elena : arrête de t'en faire pour moi. Laisse-moi simplement mettre fin à cette vie que je ne pourrai jamais supporter._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, furieuse._

— _Non, jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Damon._

— _Je suis déjà mort._

— _Tu es redevenu humain, c'est différent._

— _Je déteste les humains, et tu le sais. __J'ai refusé de prendre le remède pour être avec toi, comment peux-tu imaginer que j'accepte de rester humain alors que c'est ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble ?_

— _Au moins, tu es là, murmura-t-elle tristement. _

— _Mais je ne suis pas moi-même. Je ne suis pas celui que je veux être !_

— _Damon, il est hors de question de te transformer en vampire en buvant le sang de l'un d'entre nous. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer._

— _Soit je deviendrai un vampire, soit je mourrai, répondit-il avec ironie._

_Elena croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

— _Tu n'auras pas de sang de vampire, dit-elle avec détermination. Pense à Stefan, ajouta-t-elle, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour le convaincre qu'il ne devait pas mettre sa vie en danger._

— _Quoi Stefan ?_

— _Il a voulu se laisser mourir parce qu'il t'avait perdu, expliqua-t-elle. Peu importe que tu sois humain ou vampire, il est heureux que tu sois de retour et il a besoin de toi autant que moi !_

_Le regard de Damon croisa celui d'Elena._

— _Je sais que mon frère est content de me revoir, répondit-il, mais que crois-tu qu'il doit ressentir ?_

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

— _Stefan voulait le remède, je n'en voulais pas, et pourtant c'est moi qui suis redevenu humain._

— _Damon..._

— _Je sais qu'il est heureux de mon retour, mais ma présence n'est que le rappel constant que la vie est terriblement injuste. Cela aurait du être Stefan, pas moi !_

_Bonnie lui avait dit de ne pas faire de son humanité une source de rivalité ou de conflit avec Stefan mais Damon ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : après 150 ans, certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure._

— _Nous ne parlons pas de Stefan mais de toi, répondit Elena. Tu dois accepter ce que tu es._

— _Je ne peux pas ! s'énerva Damon, se sentant mis sous pression. Parce que ce n'est pas moi !_

_Elena le regarda, les larmes aux yeux._

— _Tu n'as pas le choix, dit-elle avant de sortir brusquement de la chambre._

*** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***

— J'espère au moins que Bonnie arrivera à mettre un peu de bon sens dans la cervelle de Damon, dit Rick avec un soupir.

Ni Enzo ni Elena ne lui répondirent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— C'est vraiment stupide, marmonna Damon en arpentant les rayons du supermarché en compagnie de Bonnie. Ce n'était pas nécessaire que Stefan et Blondie viennent monter la garde pendant qu'on fait les courses. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent, que je vais me suicider en essayant de me pendre avec un chapelet de saucisses ? Ou que je glisse sur des petits pois ?

Bonnie rigola.

— Arrête de te plaindre, tu as voulu sortir de la maison et tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

— Je ne pensais pas avoir deux gardes du corps avec moi, et j'imaginais faire une activité un peu plus fun que des courses.

— A moins de te nourrir de poches de sang comme les autres, il faut bien nous ravitailler, dit-elle à voix basse. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu aimais manger quand tu étais humain ?

— Du maïs. Des pommes de terres. Des harengs, répondit Damon en songeant à la nourriture peu variée dont il disposait à l'époque.

— La guerre de Sécession est finie, Damon, plaisanta Bonnie.

— J'étais un vampire lorsque toute cette nourriture moderne est apparue, expliqua-t-il en désignant les pizzas, les hamburgers et les hot-dogs surgelés. Mon palais était différent, je ne sais pas si j'aimerais en manger maintenant que je suis humain.

— C'est à nous de le découvrir, répondit Bonnie en remplissant le caddie avec plein de choses différentes. Maintenant, direction les desserts, ajouta-t-elle avec gourmandise.

Un peu plus loin, près des caisses, Stefan et Caroline montaient la garde.

— C'est la situation la plus bizarre que j'ai vécue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dit la blonde. Faire du baby-sitting pour surveiller un ancien vampire de presque 200 ans et une ancienne sorcière !

— Bonnie n'a pas besoin de baby-sitting, répondit Stefan avec un sourire.

— Détrompe-toi ! Damon est tellement déterminé à en finir qu'il est capable de la rendre dingue jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'assomme avec un concombre !

Stefan rit, ce qui était assez rare, ces dernières semaines.

— Je préfère te voir comme ça, avoua Caroline avec un sourire.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il. Mais tu sais, pour en revenir à ces deux-là, dit Stefan comme Bonnie et Damon passaient non loin d'eux – Bonnie paraissait furieuse et pour cause, Damon venait de lui dire que les caddies et les voitures étaient pareils, c'était à l'homme de les conduire – je pense qu'ils ne se détestent plus.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

— Es-tu capable de garder un secret ?

— Stefan, tu me connais !

— Justement...

— Hé !

Elle le frappa doucement sur le bras.

— J'ai surpris une conversation entre eux, chuchota-t-il.

— Stefan Salvatore écoute des conversations qui ne le regardent pas, je suis choquée ! plaisanta Caroline.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se justifia-t-il. J'ai entendu Bonnie expliquer à Damon qu'elle avait du te mentir.

— Me mentir ? s'étonna-t-elle. A propos de quoi ?

— Si j'ai bien compris, Bonnie et Damon se sont retrouvés coincés ensemble dans ce monde étrange parce qu'ils se tenaient la main au moment de mourir.

— Ils quoi ? cria-t-elle.

— Chut !

— Désolée, ils quoi ? répéta Caroline à voix basse.

— Je sais, j'étais aussi surpris que toi, admit Stefan.

— Je n'arrive pas à les imaginer se tenir la main volontairement, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi Bonnie m'a-t-elle menti ?

— C'est la question que je me pose. Je sais que mon frère déteste les marques d'affection et qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu admettre lui avoir pris la main, mais Bonnie est assez tactile avec ses amis, non ?

— Avec ses amis, répéta Caroline, pensive. Elle n'a jamais voulu admettre que Damon en faisait partie, et je pense qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à le faire.

Ils baissèrent le ton car Bonnie et Damon s'avançaient vers eux les bras remplis de sacs.

— Très bonne idée, Blondie, dit Damon en lui lançant la carte Visa qu'elle avait obtenue l'année dernière en hypnotisant un banquier. Tu devrais m'en procurer une.

— Si tu es sage, répondit-elle tandis que Stefan prenait les sacs des mains de Bonnie.

— Merci, murmura cette dernière.

— Et moi ? demanda Damon. Je ne suis qu'un faible humain, aidez-moi à transporter tout ça !

Bonnie lui lança un regard amusé.

— Tu te souviens qu'il y a quelques minutes tu m'as dit que certaines choses étaient réservées aux hommes ? lui demanda-t-elle. Porter les sacs en fait partie.

Et elle s'éloigna en rigolant avec Caroline, tandis que Stefan gardait les lèvres serrées pour ne pas rire.

— Stefan...

— Je n'ai rien dit, répondit son frère en suivant les deux jeunes femmes.

Lorsque les courses furent dans le coffre, Stefan démarra et prit la direction de leur maison temporaire mais Damon posa sa main sur le volant.

— Tourne là, dit-il.

— Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant.

— Où veux-tu aller, encore ? soupira Stefan.

— Boire.

— C'est hors de question.

— Stefan, comment veux-tu que j'apprécie mon humanité si j'ai l'impression d'être en prison ?

Le vampire savait que Damon voulait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et utilisait n'importe quel prétexte pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Utiliser l'excuse de son humanité était assez intelligent.

— Il marque un point, dit Caroline, assise à l'arrière avec Bonnie.

— Ah tu vois, même Blondie approuve.

— Est-ce que tu peux me déposer avant, Stefan ? Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller faire la fête, dit Bonnie.

— Oh Witchy, arrête de faire la rabat-joie, tu étais beaucoup plus fun dans le monde imaginaire !

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur latéral : Damon leva suggestivement les sourcils, et à cet instant, Bonnie souhaita qu'il fut encore un vampire et elle une sorcière pour lui faire exploser la tête à coup d'anévrismes.

— Plus fun ? demanda Bonnie. Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, j'ai adoré pouvoir t'envoyer à nouveau des anévrismes même si ce n'était qu'un rêve !

— Je pensais à d'autres choses que des anévrismes, répondit Damon, soudain de bonne humeur. Comme quand tu me faisais assez confiance pour m'inviter chez toi ou pour partager mon lit dans un motel...

Stefan freina brusquement.

— Non mais t'es malade ! s'exclama Damon. Fais attention ! Je suis à nouveau humain, je te rappelle !

— Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Je suis à nouveau humain, je te rappelle ?

— Ne te fiche pas de moi !

Le vampire paraissait furieux.

— Bonnie, est-ce que Damon t'a forcée à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas lorsque vous étiez... morts ?

— Rassure-toi, je ne l'ai rien forcée à faire qu'elle ne voulait pas, plaisanta Damon.

— Je ne te parlais pas, je parlais à Bonnie.

Cette dernière se prit la tête entre les mains. Damon allait le lui payer très cher.

— Ne l'écoute pas, Stefan. Il ne s'est rien passé. Nous avons simplement du quitter Mytic Falls car une tempête nous poursuivait, elle a même détruit la maison de ma grand-mère.

— Je vois, répondit Stefan.

Il comprenait de moins en moins son frère et Bonnie.

— Allez, Bon-Bon, arrête de faire la tête. On va boire et bien s'amuser, et tu vas oublier ce traître en un rien de temps, dit Damon pour briser le silence.

— Ce n'est pas un traitre !

— Est-ce que vous parlez de Jeremy ? demanda Caroline.

— Bien sur que si ! s'exclama Damon en ignorant la question. Et comme par hasard, il part le même jour que sa copine la traitresse !

— Jeremy et Liv ne sont pas ensemble ! dit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ce que tu peux être naïve, Caroline, répondit-il en roulant les yeux.

— Bon, ça suffit, je n'ai plus envie de parler de Jeremy, intervint Bonnie avec un soupir.

— De toute façon, on est arrivés, se réjouit Damon comme son frère se garait devant un bar.

— Essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer, lui dit Stefan à voix basse lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

— Je te promets d'essayer, répondit son frère avec un sourire.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, et une serveuse vint prendre leur commande.

— 4 bourbons, ma belle, dit Damon avec un sourire irrésistible.

Il fut soulagé de constater que sa nouvelle humanité n'avait pas diminué son charme car la jeune femme rougissait.

— Damon, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Stefan car si les vampires supportaient très bien l'alcool, ce n'était pas forcément le cas des humains.

— J'aurais besoin de voir vos cartes d'identité, dit brusquement la serveuse.

Caroline la fixa droit dans les yeux.

— Non, tu n'en as pas besoin, dit-elle en la regardant fixement.

Sous hypnose, la fille partit préparer leurs verres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! dit Damon en s'étirant. C'est presque aussi marrant que lorsque j'ai brisé le cou de Jeremy dans le monde virtuel.

— Tu as fait quoi ?! s'exclama Caroline.

Bonnie se leva brusquement.

— Damon ! Toilettes, tout de suite !

— Excuse-moi ?

— Il faut qu'on parle, et crois-moi tu vas regretter ton comportement ! s'écria-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

— Bonnie mais... aie mon bras, fais attention, je suis humain ! répondit-il en la suivant.

Caroline et Stefan renoncèrent à essayer de comprendre.

— Est-ce que tu as complètement perdu la tête ou est-ce que c'est un effet secondaire de ton humanité ? demanda ironiquement Bonnie à Damon lorsqu'ils furent dans les toilettes des femmes.

— Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit-il.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme... comme...

— Comment avant ? demanda Damon d'un ton sérieux.

— Je pensais que le fait d'être redevenu humain te déprimait, et je suis contente de voir que ta bonne humeur est revenue, mais si tu pouvais éviter de te défouler sur moi et respecter notre accord, ça m'arrangerait ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une seule traite.

— Je suis toujours aussi déprimé, rétorqua Damon.

— Vraiment ? Tu le caches bien, alors !

— Tu ne comprends pas ? demanda-t-il, agacé de devoir se justifier.

— Comprendre quoi ?

— Cette maison me déprime ! s'écria-t-il. Voir Elena malheureuse à cause de moi me déprime.

— Oh..., laissa échapper Bonnie.

— Tout le monde me traite différement depuis mon retour : Elena veut que j'accepte ce que je suis, Stefan me regarde d'un air triste, même Blondie est moins agressive que d'habitude. Il n'y a que toi qui continue à me traiter comme avant.

— Je... je suis désolée.

— Ne le sois pas ! C'est la seule chose qui me permet de supporter cette situation, avoua-t-il avec réticence. Tu sais, au début, j'ai été heureux qu'on se rapproche, mais plus le temps passait et plus je craignais de perdre cette relation spéciale qu'on a tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas qu'on arrête de se chamailler sous prétexte qu'on est devenus amis, tu comprends ? J'aime me disputer avec toi.

— Euh... d'accord, murmura Bonnie, qui n'était pas sure de bien comprendre ce que Damon voulait dire.

— Le fait que tu n'hésites pas à me menacer comme avant, à me lancer des piques et à me répondre me fait presque oublier que je ne suis plus un vampire et que je déteste ce que je suis devenu.

Bonnie ne pouvait plus parler à cause de la surprise.

— J'en ai assez que les gens me traitent comme si j'étais différent, j'en ai assez qu'on me surveille comme si j'avais cinq ans et, surtout, j'en ai assez qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place !

— Ils le font pour ton bien, dit Bonnie d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

— Peut-être, mais la seule chose qui me fait vraiment me sentir bien, en ce moment, c'est d'être avec toi !

— Damon...

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?! s'exclama une femme en ouvrant la porte. Ce sont les toilettes des femmes, ici !

— J'allais sortir, répondit Damon en joignant le geste à la parole.

— Je me lave les mains et j'arrive, dit Bonnie.

Damon hocha la tête et sortit. En réalité, Bonnie avait besoin d'un moment pour analyser tout ça.


	18. Chapitre 18

_Salut à toutes et à tous :-) Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire la scène Bamon (vous comprendrez pourquoi en la lisant ^^) mais après tout Damon est humain maintenant et certains sujets doivent être... abordés hum hum :-) Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, favoris,... :-)_

_*__howimymnh__ : ce n'est pas facile d'écrire un Damon humain, mais j'essaie de le rendre un peu différent en gardant son sens de l'humour :-)_

_*__teambonbon972__ : je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ces scènes, le Steroline amical est trop mignon :-)_

_*__Feeli37__ : la suite dans quelques chapitres :-) hé oui Elena est toujours la même lol _

_*__brookedaviiis__ : le rapprochement est long mais ça n'en sera que mieux par la suite :-)_

_*__noemiiie__ : explication de la tempête bientôt :-) contrairement à ma fiction qui succédait à la saison 4, je n'avais pas envie d'ignorer le DE dans cette fiction. Même si je n'aime pas leur couple, je dois analyser leur relation pour expliquer comment Damon et Bonnie pourraient se rapprocher de manière réaliste :-)_

_*__Bamon guest__ : Encore une scène Bamon dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu la trouveras drôle également :-)_

_*__immortelle42__ : hé oui le meilleur sera pour la suite :-) mais je n'en dis pas plus :-) _

_Bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Damon, j'étais folle d'inquiétude ! s'écria Elena en se levant brusquement du canapé lorsque l'ancien vampire entra dans le salon.

Ce dernier soupira.

— Je vais bien, Elena. Stefan t'a prévenu que nous revenions un peu plus tard, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard en direction de son frère, qui l'avait suivi dans la maison avec Caroline et Bonnie.

— Où êtes-vous allés ? demanda-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

— Prendre l'air.

Il voulut monter dans sa chambre mais Elena utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour apparaitre devant lui, sur le premier escalier.

— Où ça ?

— Elena, j'aimerais me reposer, s'il te plait. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis plus un vampire, dit-il d'un air contrarié.

— J'ai refusé que tu tentes de te transformer alors tu m'évites, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

— Je ne t'évite pas.

Elena lui bloqua à nouveau le passage car Damon essayait de monter le reste des marches.

— Bien sur que si, tu m'évites !

— Je ne t'évite pas ! cria Damon.

— Alors pourquoi essaies-tu de m'échapper comme tu le fais en ce moment ?

— Parce que j'étouffe dans cette maison !

Stefan, Bonnie et Caroline s'étaient rapprochés d'Alaric et Enzo. Ils étaient tous affreusement gênés d'assister à la dispute mais personne n'osait parler ou bouger.

— Je peux hypnotiser quelqu'un pour en avoir une autre, répondit Elena, pleine de bonne volonté, mais Damon secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas la maison elle-même.

— Alors c'est quoi ?! explosa-t-elle, furieuse qu'il rejette sa proposition et ses tentatives pour communiquer.

— C'est vous tous ! s'exclama Damon en les désignant du doigt. Et puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je vais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Blondie, arrête de me lancer ces regards pleins de pitié.

— Mais...

— Pendant trois ans, tu n'as pas cessé de répéter que j'étais un monstre pour ce que je t'avais fait, et je ne peux pas te donner tort. Mais ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'en voulais plus car maintenant je suis humain, cela n'efface pas la passé. Stefan, je sais que tu es heureux de me revoir, j'ai appris que tu as eu la bêtise de te laisser mourrir de faim parce que j'étais mort.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

— Mais je sais aussi que tu te sens coupable.

— Coupable ? demanda Stefan, la gorge sèche.

— Tu penses que tout ceci est de ta faute. Tu as tort.

Damon vint se placer devant lui.

— Tu ne m'as pas demandé de risquer ma vie pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je me sentais obligé de le faire, je l'ai fait parce que mon petit frère me manquait. Et je sais que parfois tu envies cette humanité que je hais plus que tout, moi aussi je t'envie car tu es toujours un vampire, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Te blâmer n'y changera rien. J'aurais juste voulu essayer de redevenir un vampire mais personne ne veut me donner son sang.

Il se tourna vers Alaric et Enzo.

— Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai été ami avec chacun d'entre vous lorsque j'étais un vampire. J'ai peut-être rencontré Enzo il y a longtemps, mais cela n'en diminue pas l'importance de mon amitié avec Alaric. Je ne veux plus que vous vous disputiez à mon sujet.

Il termina ensuite par Elena.

— Je sais que tu m'aimes, murmura Damon en lui caressant une mèche de cheveux. Je t'aimerai toujours, Elena. Mais tu dois comprendre que je déteste cette situation. Je déteste mon humanité et le fait qu'elle me sépare de toi. Mais puisque personne ne veut me transformer et risquer que je meurre, nous n'avons pas le choix : je dois rester humain ou en finir quand vous avez le dos tourné.

— Damon...

— Je te promets de ne pas faire de bêtise pour le moment, la coupa-t-il, si tu me promets d'arrêter de me materner.

— Je ne te materne pas.

— Tu paniques quand je rentres en retard, tu prends les décisions à ma place.

— C'est juste que... je m'inquiète pour toi, dit-elle à voix basse.

— Je sais.

Damon s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Maintenant que mon petit discours est terminé, je vais aller prendre une douche, annonça-t-il en montant les escaliers.

— Et Bonnie ?

La voix d'Elena arrêta Damon.

— Quoi Bonnie ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

— Tu nous as tous abreuvés de reproches, et tu as raison, nous ne nous rendions pas compte que notre comportement empirait ta situation, mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Bonnie ?

Lorsque Damon se retourna vers eux, Bonnie tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elena le remarqua.

— Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion d'en parler, répondit Damon avant de reprendre l'ascension des escaliers.

— Et si on rangeait les courses ? dit soudain Caroline pour briser le silence gênant qui s'installait dans la pièce.

— Je vais t'aider, répondit Bonnie en prenant un des sacs pour l'amener dans la cuisine.

Sans un mot, Elena suivit ses deux amies dans la cuisine.

Caroline avait tout disposé sur la table. Bonnie était en train de ranger le frigo, et Elena jouait distraitement avec le ticket de caisse. Quand Bonnie referma la porte du frigo, son regard croisa celui d'Elena.

— Bonnie..., commença-t-elle, et cette dernière sut exactement le sujet qu'Elena allait aborder.

— Oui ? demanda Bonnie, redoutant à l'avance de devoir expliquer à Elena ce que Damon lui avait dit.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à sa meilleure amie que son petit ami lui avait confié qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle car cela lui faisait oublier à quel point il se détestait, pas vrai ? Elena serait vexée et blessée, et Bonnie la comprenait, elle aurait ressenti la même chose si ça avait été Jeremy et qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. La jeune femme n'avait jamais demandé à ce que Damon se sente mieux en sa compagnie qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre : quand ils étaient revenus d'entre les morts, Bonnie avait continué à le traiter de la même manière qu'avant. Ils étaient un peu plus complices à cause de ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui répondre lorsqu'il la provoquait, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher même s'il était humain. Et maintenant, Damon lui disait que c'était son comportement qui l'aidait à tenir, et Bonnie se sentait un peu coupable même si elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

— Je dois te demander quelque chose.

— Je t'écoute, Elena.

Le vampire avait visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots.

— Je... j'ai remarqué que Damon et toi, vous vous entendiez mieux qu'avant.

— La mort, ça rapproche, tenta de plaisanter Bonnie.

Elena esquissa un léger sourire.

— Vous avez passé trop de temps ensemble, c'est exactement le genre de réponse que Damon aurait pu faire, répondit-elle doucement.

— Ah bon, dit Bonnie, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Il est malheureux, dit Elena avec un soupir. Il déteste son humanité. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il meure à nouveau, tu comprends ? J'ai déjà eu la chance de vous retrouver tous les deux alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, comment pourrais-je accepter qu'il mette sa vie en danger pour qu'on soit ensemble ?

Bonnie hocha la tête.

— Je comprends, c'est une décision difficile. Il est malheureux sans toi et il est malheureux en tant qu'humain, mais tu seras malheureuse, tout comme Stefan, si Damon meurt pour de bon.

— Est-ce que cela fait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste ? demanda Elena, les larmes aux yeux.

— Non, répondit son amie en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu l'aimes, c'est tout.

— Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas l'aider, sanglota Elena. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Je ne peux pas le rendre heureux.

— Chut..., murmura Bonnie en caressant le dos d'Elena. Savoir que tu es vivante et en sécurité le rend heureux, j'en suis certaine.

— Si je n'avais pas insisté pour monter dans cette voiture... si je ne lui avais pas fait perdre tout ce temps...

— Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets, Elena. Tu as connu tellement de malheurs dans ta vie, profite juste de la chance que tu as eue en le retrouvant, même si je sais que c'est difficile de ne plus être avec la personne qu'on aime.

Elena regarda Bonnie.

— Je... je suis désolée, dit-elle brusquement en s'essuyant les yeux. Je pleurniche et je te raconte mes histoires alors que tu viens de rompre avec mon frère.

— C'est la vie, répondit Bonnie en haussant les épaules, refusant de laisser encore une fois éclater sa tristesse.

— J'étais heureuse que Jeremy et toi soyez ensemble car nous aurions été réellement de la même famille, mais tu mérites d'être heureuse, Bonnie. Si ce n'est pas avec mon frère, ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Merci, Elena.

Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire.

— Et pour en revenir à Damon..., déclara Elena d'une voix plus calme. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais est-ce que tu pourrais... être là pour lui, s'il a besoin de quelqu'un ?

— Euh... oui, bien sur, bafouilla Bonnie. Mais pourquoi moi ?

— Tu le comprends mieux que personne, répondit-elle simplement.

— Quoi ? Non, je ne...

— Et encore plus maintenant qu'il est humain, l'interrompit Elena. Je n'ai pas vu Damon pendant huit mois, alors que vous étiez ensemble. Tu as vu des aspects de lui que j'ignore.

Bonnie songea à ce que Damon lui avait confié sur sa famille. Même si Elena avait raison, elle ne voulait pas le reconnaitre à voix haute car cela lui aurait fait de la peine.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne la mieux placée pour veiller sur Damon, mais je ferai de mon mieux, lui promit-elle.

— Merci.

— Ah quand même c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Caroline qui avait patiemment attendu dans un coin de la cuisine. J'allais finir par devenir invisible à force de me faire toute petite !

Elles rigolèrent toutes les trois.

— Tout ce rangement m'a épuisée, soupira la blonde lorsqu'elles eurent fini. Vous croyez que Damon sera d'accord pour qu'on vous commande des pizzas au lieu de cuisiner ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Que se passe-t-il entre toi et la sorcière ? demanda Enzo à Damon.

Ce dernier faillit en lâcher son verre.

— Excuse-moi ?

Caroline, Bonnie et Elena avaient décidé de passer une soirée entre filles et de se rendre au cinéma, laissant ainsi les garçons entre eux, pensant que cela aiderait Damon à mieux s'intégrer à sa nouvelle vie. C'est ainsi que Stefan, Alaric, Enzo et Damon partagaient une bouteille de bourbon tout en discutant dans leur résidence temporaire.

— Je pensais que tu la détestais, poursuivit Enzo, mais tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle.

— Est-ce que tu surveilles mon emploi du temps ?

— C'était juste une remarque, c'est tout, se défendit le vampire avant de boire une autre gorgée.

Damon fronça les sourcils : il n'avait pas l'impression de passer tellement de temps avec Bonnie, en fait, il avait plutôt l'impression que ce n'était pas assez. Il avait toujours des tas de choses à apprendre à propos de la vie courante d'un humain normal, comme par exemple comment faire fonctionner une machine à laver. Bonnie était la seule à avoir la patience de lui expliquer, et c'était la seule personne que Damon acceptait d'écouter.

«_C'est un truc de fille !_» avait protesté Damon lorsque Bonnie avait voulu lui apprendre à faire une machine.

Bonnie avait levé les yeux au ciel.

«_Répète ça encore une fois et je te jure que je vais faire rétrécir tes chemises noires et tes pantalons noirs auxquels tu tiens tant !_»

« _C'est bon, pas la peine de me menacer _», avait marmonné l'ancien vampire avant d'écouter attentivement les explications de la jeune femme.

— Je ne passe pas plus de temps avec Bonnie qu'avec toi, se sentit-il obligé de se défendre.

Enzo rigola.

— Damon, tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu es toujours avec elle !

— Fiche-lui la paix, intervint Alaric. Damon n'a pas de comptes à nous rendre.

— Comment ça Damon n'a pas de comptes à nous rendre ? répéta Damon. Rick, ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec lui ?!

Alaric soupira.

— Même si ça m'embête de l'admettre, il n'a pas tort, tu sais. Tu es souvent avec Bonnie.

Damon regarda son frère.

— Stefan ?

— Oh non, je n'interviendrai pas dans cette conversation.

— Tu es mon frère, tu devrais prendre mon parti.

— Si tu veux que je te donne mon avis, je le ferai, mais crois-moi cela ne va pas te plaire.

— Je t'écoute, répondit-il avant de boire un autre verre pour se donner le courage de poursuivre cette conversation.

— Je pense que tu es attiré par elle, déclara brusquement Stefan.

— Quoi ?

Damon scruta le visage de son frère, à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant qu'il plaisantait mais il n'en trouva pas.

— Tu es tout le temps avec elle, tu lui demandes son avis sur tout, continua Stefan, tandis qu'Alaric et Enzo échangaient pour la première fois un regard complice.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis humain ! s'exclama Damon. Vous êtes tous des vampires, à qui suis-je censé m'adresser quand j'ai une question ? Matt ? Tyler ? Ou Jeremy ?

— Je sais que tu as besoin d'un humain pour te guider dans ta nouvelle vie, admit Stefan, mais je trouve que tu as l'air d'apprécier cette situation.

— Je n'apprécie pas cette situation, s'entêta-t-il. Je déteste être humain !

Rick et Stefan se levèrent en riant.

— Continue à le nier si tu veux, mais tu sais que j'ai raison, frérot, dit Stefan en posant une main sur son épaule.

Enzo se leva à son tour.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, Damon. Dis-toi que maintenant que tu es redevenu humain, si tu fais un jour l'amour avec Bonnie, ce sera comme vivre ta première fois à nouveau, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Damon ouvrit brusquement les yeux : il était dans son lit, il faisait noir, et on entendait aucun bruit dans la maison.

Lentement, il se redressa, repensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire. C'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait d'un de ses rêves depuis qu'il était redevenu humain.

— J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas m'en rappeler, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de rêver que Stefan, Alaric et Enzo le soupçonnaient d'être attiré par Bonnie ? Il devait craindre que le fait de passer trop de temps avec elle leur donne de fausses idées. Oui voilà, cela devait être ça. De toute façon, Damon devait bien se contenter de cette explication car il n'avait pas l'intention de demander à Bonnie la signification de son rêve.

Damon se recoucha sur le dos, les bras repliés sous sa tête. Bien sur que Bonnie était belle, il n'était pas aveugle. Mais elle était aussi terriblement énervante. Bon, d'accord, il aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité, mais elle n'était pas Elena. Elle était... différente, se dit Damon en fronçant les sourcils. Pas seulement d'Elena, mais également de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait connues jusqu'à présent. Son regard perçant et son sourire séducteur n'avaient jamais fonctionnés sur Bonnie, au point que Damon s'était même demandé au début si, comme disait l'expression, Bonnie ne conduisait pas de l'autre côté de la route. Elle était ensuite sortie avec Jeremy, et Damon en avait conclu que Bonnie n'aimait pas les filles : elle avait simplement très mauvais goût en matière d'hommes.

Mais non, il n'était pas attiré par elle, pas même un tout petit peu. Il se sentait proche de Bonnie à cause de ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, mais il ne se sentait pas attiré par elle... pas vrai ? se demanda-t-il pendant qu'il se brossait les dents.

Lorsqu'il fut lavé et habillé, Damon descendit dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après son rêve étrange, il s'était simplement recouché et avait pensé à plein de choses. Son rêve lui avait fait songer à une chose qu'il avait complètement ignorée jusqu'à présent et dont il devait parler avec Bonnie, même si c'était un sujet délicat.

La jeune femme venait justement d'entrer dans la cuisine tandis que Damon buvait son café.

— Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, avoua-t-il. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve et cela m'a obsédé toute la nuit.

— Quel genre de rêve ? demanda Bonnie en se versant une tasse de café.

Sans un mot, Damon se dirigea vers l'évier et ouvrit le robinet. Il fit signe à Bonnie de ne pas parler trop fort, et elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres entendent. La jeune femme se leva et rejoignit Damon près de l'évier.

— Pourquoi fais-tu autant de mystère ? chuchota-t-elle.

— Parce que c'est assez gênant, répondit-il sur le même ton.

— Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ?

Damon rigola.

— Te connaissant, tu vas probablement rougir des pieds à la tête, mais cette question me taraude depuis des heures et je ne sais pas à qui d'autre en parler.

— Je crains le pire, répondit Bonnie, un peu stressée.

Il hésita avant de parler.

— Est-ce que... Bonnie, est-ce que tu crois que... Je suis complètement redevenu humain, exact ?

— Damon, cela fait des jours que tu répètes que tu détestes ton humanité. L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

Elle ne comprenait rien à ses hésitations.

— Non, je veux dire... Je suis redevenu entièrement humain, pas vrai ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Hé bien... si par exemple j'avais une cicatrice avant ma transformation en vampire, elle aurait disparu non ?

— J'imagine, dit Bonnie, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour ton physique ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Damon, vraiment ennuyé.

— Écoute, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes et il est six heures du matin, tu vas devoir être un peu plus clair, soupira-t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu crois que je suis à nouveau puceau ?

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux.

— J'ai dit : est-ce que tu...

— C'est bon, j'ai entendu, le coupa Bonnie en rougissant, ce n'est pas la peine de répéter.

— D'accord.

Il ne dit plus rien, attendant visiblement une réponse de la part de Bonnie, mais cette dernière ne disait rien.

— Je... je me suis dit que tu devais connaître la réponse, tu étais une sorcière, après tout, ajouta Damon, qui commençait à se sentir lui aussi mal à l'aise.

— Je suis désolée mais je n'en ai aucune idée, finit-elle par répondre en faisant un effort surhumain pour le regarder dans les yeux et pas plus bas.

— Parce que si je suis redevenu puceau, continua Damon, qui se sentait soudain plus confiant en voyant la gêne de Bonnie, cela veut dire que tu es vierge, toi aussi. A moins que tu l'étais déjà avant de mourrir et que tu n'aies pas laissé ton chasseur de petit ami décocher sa flêche...

— Ce... ce ne sont pas tes affaires, le coupa-t-elle, gênée.

Il grimaça.

— Cela veut dire que tu ne l'étais plus, en déduit-il. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis inquiet ?

— Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour ça.

— Bonnie, tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais j'ai connu des centaines de femmes dans ma vie et j'ai acquis une certaine... expérience de la chose.

Bonnie aurait voulu être une petite souris pour se cacher dans un trou tellement elle avait honte de parler de sexe avec Damon.

— Et alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— C'est comme si je devais tout reprendre à zéro ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Être redevenu humain était vraiment la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver, se dit-il.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, murmura-t-elle. Tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire, tu te souviens exactement de ce que tu as vécu, alors je ne vois pas quel est le problème.

— Pour ça oui, je m'en souviens, répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant. Mais tu réalises que si je... enfin, si j'ai un rapport avec une femme, expliqua-t-il – Damon se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas prononcé le nom d'Elena – j'aurai l'impression que c'est la toute première fois ?

— Je... je comprends.

— Ma première fois remonte à plus d'un siècle et demi, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

— Écoute, toi et Elena êtes séparés pour le moment. La question ne se pose pas.

— Elle finira par se poser un jour ou l'autre. Je suis humain maintenant et j'ai des besoins. Je ne veux pas que ma première nouvelle fois se passe avec moi-même. Tu comprends ou il faut te faire un dessin ?

— Non, j'ai compris ! s'exclama Bonnie, encore plus gênée qu'auparavant, si c'était possible.

— Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Damon à voix basse. Je vais recommencer à draguer dans les bars comme quand je cherchais à assouvir ma soif de sang en hypnotisant des femmes. Sauf que cette fois, ma soif est différente et je ne peux plus hypnotiser personne... mais je n'en ai pas besoin, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Elle ne put pas résister à l'envie de lui répondre et masquer son embarras par la même occasion.

— Pourtant, ton charme n'a jamais fonctionné sur moi, avec ou sans hypnose.

Bonnie pensait que le visage de Damon se décomposerait et qu'elle se moquerait de lui mais il resta étrangement calme et il la fixa sans parler.

— Hé... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? les interpela Caroline en entrant dans la cuisine.

— La vaisselle, répondit Damon, qui commença à laver sa tasse vide, libérant Bonnie de son regard insistant.

Caroline lança un regard interrogateur à Bonnie en prenant un croissant sur la table. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de se passer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à deviner ce que c'était.


	19. Chapitre 19

_Salut à toutes et à tous :-) Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire mon histoire et à me laisser votre avis :-) avec ce chapitre, j'aborderai plus l'aspect magique, mythologique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :-)_

_*teambonbon972 : j'imaginais la tête de Bonnie, ça devrait être super marrant de voir ce genre de scène dans la série ^^ pour le moment Damon est trop préoccupé pour penser au sexe, tu comprendras pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre :-)_

_*howimymnh : oui je poste un peu à n'importe quelle heure je suis insomniaque ^^ mais je suis contente que tu trouves que ça valait le coup de lire aussi tard :-)_

_*Feeli37 : écrire cette scène m'a beaucoup fait rire aussi :-) mais les inquiétudes de Damon sont contagieuses, tu le verras dans ce chapitre :-)_

_*lyn42 : bienvenue :-) merci beaucoup pour ta review :-) j'essaie d'écrire des scènes marrantes entre Bonnie et Damon car ça me manque dans la série :-) j'espère que la suite de ma fiction te plaira autant :-)_

_*Bamon guest : Cette petite mise au point a fait du bien à tout le monde : maintenant Damon sera peut-être un peu moins en colère à cause de son humanité... mais comme d'habitude, quand quelque chose commence à s'arranger, il se passe autre chose :-)_

_*MiladyDC : voici la suite :-)_

_*anais : c'est vrai que parfois Elena est énervante à toujours s'inquiéter mais on ne la changera pas :-) le Bamon avance très lentement c'est vrai, ainsi c'est réaliste et ma fiction durera plus longtemps :-) mais les choses vont accélérer à partir de ce chapitre à cause de certains événements, je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse le lire :-)_

_P.S. : Bienvenue à toutes les personnes qui commencent à lire ma fiction :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, dit Caroline d'un air surpris.

Elle en avait pratiquement laisser tomber les vêtements qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

— Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, soupira Bonnie en continuant à faire son shopping.

Caroline et elle avaient décidé de s'accorder un petit moment entre filles. Elena avait refusé de venir, préférant rester à la maison avec Damon et les autres. Bonnie avait donc saisi l'occasion pour se confier à Caroline.

— J'avais déjà un peu honte d'être toujours vierge à mon âge, alors imagine si Damon a raison et que ma première fois avec Jeremy et les suivantes ont été effacées !

— Il n'y a aucune honte à être vierge, Bonnie, répondit son amie à voix basse. Mais je comprends que cela doit être bizarre. Enfin, moins bizarre que le fait que Damon t'ait parlé de ça.

— Il... il n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler, se justifia Bonnie.

— Peut-être, mais c'est _Damon_, répondit Caroline en insistant sur le prénom de l'ancien vampire. Il ne se confie à personne.

— Je crois qu'il n'a pas le choix.

La blonde désigna une robe à son amie.

— Tu devrais l'essayer, je suis sure qu'elle t'irait super bien, dit Caroline avec enthousiasme.

— Si tu veux, répondit Bonnie, amusée par le comportement de son amie qui n'avait décidément pas changé.

— Mais tout de même, reprit Caroline en se dirigeant vers les cabines avec Bonnie, Damon puceau ce serait la meilleure de l'année !

Bonnie rigola.

— Je sais, il était vraiment en colère.

— Tu crois qu'il le ferait ?

— Qu'il ferait quoi ?

— Ce qu'il t'a dit. Coucher avec n'importe qui, comme avant ?

Elle fit un geste d'ignorance.

— Je ne sais pas, Care. Il aime Elena mais ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble.

— Et Damon ne tiendra pas longtemps sans sexe, ajouta Caroline.

— Parle moins fort, chuchota-t-elle en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

— Waouh, il faut que tu l'achètes ! s'exclama Caroline en voyant la robe sur son amie.

— Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir, l'air incertain.

Caroline acquiesça.

— Crois-moi, avec cette robe, même si Damon a raison et que tu es à nouveau vierge, ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Caroline ! s'exclama la brune, gênée.

— Allez, viens, rigola-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la caisse lorsque Bonnie fut rhabillée.

Bonnie paya la robe et se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie de Caroline quand soudain, un cri féminin raisonna. Rapidement, elles firent demi-tour.

— Vite, appelez les pompiers ! cria quelqu'un, tandis que le feu se propageait à toute vitesse dans le magasin à cause du tissu des vêtements.

— Oh mon dieu, murmura Caroline. Il faut qu'on intervienne.

Mais Bonnie ne répondit pas : elle regardait le feu, fascinée. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle aurait été capable de maîtriser l'incendie en un rien de temps. Elle se serait simplement concentrée sur les flammes et elle aurait fait le vide dans sa tête. Elle aurait commencé à prononcer une formule, et les flammes auraient lentement diminué, avant de s'éteindre complètement.

— Bonnie ? lui cria Caroline en posant une main sur son épaule pour la faire réagir.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'elle vit les flammes diminuer sous ses yeux. Les clients du magasins poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, et certains commencèrent à parler de combustion spontanée.

— Il ne faut pas rester ici, les gens vont se poser des questions, déclara Caroline en prenant Bonnie par la main pour la faire sortir du magasin.

En un clin d'oeil, les deux jeunes femmes étaient dehors.

— Je l'ai fait, Care, murmura Bonnie, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai réussi à lancer un sort.

Si Caroline ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

— Viens, rentrons à la maison, répondit-elle, encore secouée par ce qui venait de se produire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— C'est incroyable, Bonnie, dit Elena lorsque ses deux amies furent de retour et qu'elles leur racontèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— C'est assez logique, ajouta Alaric, intéressé. Tu es redevenue humaine alors tu as retrouvé tes capacités. Mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est que tu sois parvenue à lancer un sort aussi rapidement.

— Bonnie a toujours été une sorcière spéciale, dit Stefan, ce qui la fit sourire.

— Comme quoi, tout s'arrange, dit Enzo avec satisfaction. Il ne reste plus qu'à transformer Damon en vampire et voilà.

Elena lui lança un regard assassin.

— Le seul avantage au fait que je sois humain, c'est que Bonnie ne pourra plus me faire d'anévrisme, déclara soudain Damon, qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusque là.

— Je peux toujours te lancer des sorts inoffensifs, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Comme par exemple te faire perdre tous tes cheveux pendant une journée, si tu m'ennuies.

— Tu n'oserais pas, répondit Damon en avançant vers elle, amusé.

— Tu veux parier ?

Les autres les regardèrent avec étonnement : cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Damon d'aussi bonne humeur depuis qu'il était humain. Le sourire de l'ancien vampire s'élargit.

— Tu sais, si tu as vraiment envie de faire disparaître les cheveux de quelqu'un, tu devrais lancer le sort sur Stefan. C'est lui qui en fait une obsession, pas moi.

Stefan sourit.

— Bonnie ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille... pas vrai ?

— Jamais, le rassura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Damon, l'air à nouveau sérieux. Je commence lentement à récupérer mes pouvoirs, vous comprenez ce que cela signifie ?

Personne ne répondit à sa question, ils ne voulaient pas croire que Bonnie pensait à ce qu'ils pensaient.

— Je peux prendre le flux de pouvoir et faire revenir la magie à Mystic Falls ! ajouta-t-elle.

Caroline et Elena échangèrent un regard et secouèrent la tête.

— Tu n'es pas encore assez forte, et puis c'est dangereux, Bonnie. Tu viens à peine de revenir ! dit Elena avec inquiétude.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligés de retourner à Mystic Falls, ajouta Caroline. Bien sur, ma mère me manque, Matt et Tyler me manquent, mais nous devons nous y faire.

Bonnie regarda ses amies d'un air déterminé.

— Je dois le faire, les filles. Si je ne le fais pas, quelqu'un d'autre prendra le pouvoir. Qui sait quels dégâts feront-ils à Mystic Falls et ailleurs ?!

— Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité, murmura Stefan. Tu n'es pas obligée de risquer ta vie à chaque fois qu'il y a un danger.

— Si, Stefan. Je suis une sorcière. C'est mon devoir.

Caroline, Elena, Stefan et Alaric se regardèrent tristement, tandis qu'Enzo observait Damon.

— C'est dangereux, dit soudain Damon, la faisant presque sursauter.

— Je sais, répondit Bonnie en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Est-ce que tu sais comment t'y prendre ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Liv et Luke ont parlé d'un sort à partir du sang de Tyler mais je n'ai aucune idée de la formule ni des ingrédients à utiliser.

— Nous devons les retrouver.

— Qui ?

— Les jumeaux blonds, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ensuite, nous les forcerons à collaborer avec nous.

— Ils ne nous aideront pas, intervint Stefan. Luke voulait le pouvoir pour lui tout seul.

— Et ensuite, quand il a appris que d'autres sorciers étaient sur le coup, il s'est enfui comme un lâche, rétorqua son frère. Je sais qu'il est stupide mais pas assez pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'est dans son intérêt : si ces sorciers ne deviennent pas plus forts que lui, il n'a rien à craindre.

— Damon a raison, intervint Bonnie. C'est dans l'intérêt de tout le monde de les doubler. Il suffit juste de trouver comment lancer ce sort, et ce ne sera pas facile.

— Répète, dit Damon, l'air satisfait.

— Répéter quoi ?

— Ce que tu viens de dire.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Que j'avais raison, répondit-il avec un contentement non dissimulé.

— Dans tes rêves, Salvatore ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Ne me parle pas de mes rêves, s'il te plait, soupira-t-il.

Bonnie rougit car elle se rappela que Damon avait rêvé qu'il était toujours puceau, et il le remarqua.

«_Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas raconté le reste_», songea-t-il avec amusement en remarquant son trouble.

Elle réussit à reprendre un air naturel.

— Sois un peu sérieux, Damon. C'est important pour toi.

— Pour moi ?

Bonnie acquiesça.

— Je ne peux pas garder ce flux de pouvoir en moi, j'ai déjà dépassé mes limites avec l'expression, cela ne se reproduira plus. Par contre, je peux utiliser ce pouvoir de deux manières : soit je rétablis la magie à Mystic Falls, soit je fais de toi un vampire.

— Quoi ?! ne put s'empêcher de crier Elena.

— Aucun d'entre vous n'a voulu donner son sang à Damon à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Katherine. Mais avec tout ce pouvoir, je peux lancer un sort puissant sans mourrir. Je peux lancer le même sort qu'Esther a lancé sur sa famille il y a des siècles.

Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre.

— Je peux faire de Damon un vampire original.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Et voilà, tout est là, dit Jeremy en posant sur le sol les deux énormes valises.

— Tu aurais pu me laisser t'aider, répondit Liv en regardant autour d'elle, l'air impressionné.

— Tu connais Jeremy, c'est un gentleman, rigola Tyler.

Liv lui sourit.

— Merci beaucoup de nous héberger chez toi, Tyler. Après tout, tu ne me connais même pas.

— Techniquement, la maison appartient à Matt, plaisanta-t-il. Mais tous les amis de Jeremy sont les bienvenus. Et je suis content que tu sois enfin de retour à Mystic Falls, mec.

— Moi aussi, répondit Jeremy. Je sais que c'était dangereux de revenir ici, je n'étais pas sur de survivre, j'avais besoin de savoir.

— Je te comprends, acquiesça l'ancien loup-garou. Cette ville est maudite, nous y avons des tas de mauvais souvenirs, et pourtant, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y revenir.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux un moment.

— Enfin, bref. Laissez-moi vous montrer les chambres d'amis, proposa Tyler en soulevant galament la valise de Liv, tandis que Jeremy prenait la sienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Tu peux faire quoi ? répéta Damon, l'air choqué.

— Il n'y a aucun risque que tu meures, expliqua Bonnie. Tu seras à nouveau un vampire, tu seras plus fort, tu pourras même hypnotiser les autres vampires.

— Damon, elle a raison, dit Elena d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

— Je peux même le rendre plus fort que les Originaux, ajouta Bonnie. Ils sont sensibles à la verveine, même s'ils n'en meurent pas, car elle poussait au pied du chêne blanc qu'Esther a utilisé pour lancer le sort d'immortalité. Mais si je ne m'appuie pas sur le pouvoir du chêne, alors la verveine et les pieux en chêne blanc n'auront aucun effet sur Damon.

— Tu veux dire qu'il sera vraiment immortel ? demanda Stefan avec surprise.

Bonnie secoua la tête.

— Personne n'est vraiment immortel. Quand Esther a transformé Alaric, elle a lié sa vie à celle d'Elena. Chaque sort doit avoir une faille afin de respecter l'équilibre de la nature.

— Tu dois trouver une faille qui soit difficile à déjouer, murmura Damon.

— Exactement.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée ?

— Je... je crois. Si je te liais à chacun d'entre nous, tu serais immortel tant que nous sommes tous en vie. Si nous mourrons tous, tu meurs également. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement à Damon.

— C'est génial, Bonnie ! s'écria Elena en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Il faut que tu le fasses, dit-elle ensuite à l'intention de Damon.

Ce dernier soupira.

— Je ne sais pas, Elena. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

— Réfléchir ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de répéter que tu détestais être humain, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !

— C'est différent du fait de redevenir un simple vampire, répondit Damon. Je serai égal aux vampire Originaux.

— Si Klaus meurt, tu survivras, dit soudain Bonnie. Tu as la capacité de créer ta propre lignée, tu ne dépends pas de celle de Klaus.

— Si Klaus meurt, nous mourrons tous et Damon aussi, répondit Alaric avant de s'interrompre car il venait de comprendre.

— Mais moi, je ne mourrai pas si Klaus meurt, ajouta Bonnie. Tant que l'un d'entre nous reste en vie, Damon est immortel.

Elle regarda l'ancien vampire.

— C'est ton choix, Damon. A toi de décider ce que tu veux faire.


	20. Chapitre 20

Salut à toutes et à tous :-) j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre car je voulais mettre de côté le suspense et l'intrigue pour me concentrer sur Damon, sa transformation en vampire éventuelle, ses hésitations et le rôle de Bonnie dans tout ça. J'ai fini par écrire un chapitre assez court et centré sur Bonnie et Damon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)

Bonne lecture :-)

*Feeli37 : je rigolais toute seule en les imaginant faire du shopping et parler de Damon ^^ et pour ce qui est du sort, Damon a des réactions plutôt humaines car il ne contrôle pas ses émotions, mais je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse lire :-)

*teambonbon972 : Si tu aimes Caroline fouineuse, tu devrais apprécier une petite scène de ce chapitre :-)

*lyn42 : c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu croire que Damon aurait tout de suite accepté mais il est humain maintenant, il ne contrôle pas ses émotions :-)

*Bamon guest : j'avoue que l'idée de faire de Damon un vampire original serait un énorme avantage pour la team, à suivre :-)

*anais : moi aussi je préfère Bonnie sorcière (et Damon vampire ^^ c'est vraiment leur dynamique qui me passionne)

*JessieTrager : bienvenue et merci pour ton commentaire :-) quand j'ai vu ton pseudo je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir ton profil parce que j'adore Kyle XY, et apparement tu es aussi fan du Kyle/Jessi et du Clois :-D

Merci aux "anciens" et bienvenue aux nouveaux :-)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hésites, dit Bonnie à Damon.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le jardin. Stefan les observait de loin, incapable d'entendre leur conversation s'il l'avait voulu car Bonnie était parvenue à lancer un sort d'intimité, à la plus grande joie de la sorcière qui était fière de ses propres progrès.

— Je pensais que tu voulais redevenir un vampire, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étonnée.

Damon la regarda.

— Je veux redevenir un vampire, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que... redevenir un vampire originel, c'est énorme !

— Je sais.

— Est-ce que tu es sure de pouvoir lancer un sort pareil sans danger ?

Elle lui sourit.

— Damon, est-ce que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ? demanda Bonnie sur le ton de la rigolade.

— Pas du tout, répondit-il avec un regard qui suggérait le contraire.

Bonnie voulut continuer à plaisanter sur le sujet mais l'air sérieux de Damon l'en dissuada.

— Je peux lancer ce sort. J'en suis capable, lui assura-t-elle plus sérieusement.

— Il n'y a pas longtemps, tu as également prétendu pouvoir revenir à la vie avant la destruction de l'Autre Côté, répondit Damon en roulant les yeux.

— C'était différent.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

— J'ai l'impression que tu cherches des excuses pour ne pas devenir un vampire originel, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

— Peut-être.

— Dis-moi quel est le problème.

— Je ne veux pas survivre à tout le monde, avoua-t-il, les mains dans les poches. Tu réalises que pour que je meurre, il faudra que vous soyez tous morts ? C'est injuste et c'est horriblement triste.

— C'est vrai que les chances que tu meures sont très minces alors que les autres seront plus faciles à tuer que toi, avoua la sorcière.

— Ce n'est pas juste, répéta Damon. Avec ce pouvoir, tu pourrais ramener la magie à Mystic Falls. Elena, Stefan et les autres pourraient enfin retourner chez eux. Blondie retrouverait sa mère. Tout le monde serait content. Et le fait d'imaginer qu'ils n'auront pas tout cela à cause de moi me fait vraiment me sentir mal.

— Je crois que je commence à comprendre, dit Bonnie en l'observant.

— A comprendre quoi ?

— Tu ressens de la culpabilité, expliqua-t-elle en hochant la tête. Tu pouvais l'éteindre lorsque tu étais un vampire mais comme tu es humain, tu ne peux plus la faire taire.

— Génial, soupira-t-il. Maintenant, j'ai des problèmes de conscience.

— Tu pourras à nouveau éteindre tes émotions lorsque tu seras un vampire, lui rappela-t-elle.

— _Si_ je redeviens un vampire, corrigea-t-il.

— Tu vas en redevenir un. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais depuis notre retour ?

— En ce moment, je réalise que les choses que je veux ne sont pas toujours celles dont j'ai besoin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

— Rien, laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il.

— Comme tu veux, répondit-elle. Mais pour en revenir au vampirisme, songe que c'est probablement ta seule chance ! Réfléchis bien avant de dire non.

Damon l'observa quelques secondes.

— Bonnie, essaierais-tu de me convaincre de me transformer ?

— Quoi ? Non !

— Tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour me convaincre.

— Parce que c'est ce que tu veux. C'est ce qu'Elena veut, répondit-elle.

— Tu sais pourtant que les humains sont plus en sécurité si je reste un humain, non ?

— Damon, arrête, soupira-t-elle.

— En tant que socière, gardienne de l'équilibre de la nature et tout le blabla, tu devrais plutôt essayer de m'en dissuader.

— Tu veux que j'essaie de te dissuader ? répéta-t-elle.

— Je dis juste que ce n'est pas ton rôle de me convaincre de le faire. Je suis le mauvais vampire, lui rappela-t-il. Si je suis contrarié, surtout par Elena, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tuer.

— Tu ne le feras plus.

— Tu n'en sais rien, dit Damon en secouant la tête.

— Je sais que tu peux être une bonne personne, Damon.

— Arrête de dire ça !

Il s'énervait car cela lui rappelait Elena : combien de fois ne s'était-il pas répété qu'il pouvait devenir une bonne personne, en se disant que l'amour d'Elena serait assez fort pour l'empêcher de tuer ? Cela n'avait pas fonctionné, car à chaque fois qu'il était en colère ou triste à cause d'Elena, il avait pété les plombs. Damon n'avait pas envie que Bonnie essaie de faire la même chose en utilisant son amitié ou ses pouvoirs. Il savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas et qu'ils finiraient pas ne plus se parler car il la décevrait, comme il avait déçu tout le monde jusqu'à maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand je recommencerai à passer mes nerfs sur le premier venu ? cria-t-il. Me lancer des anévrismes car tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs ?

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, s'entêta Bonnie.

— Si, rétorqua Damon. Je ne peux pas être la personne qu'Elena ou toi voulez que je sois.

— Je ne veux rien du tout ! s'énerva-t-elle. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec Elena. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu vas retrouver tes pouvoirs que tu vas automatiquement recommencer à tuer quand tu es énervé. Bien sur, cela te faciliterait la tâche d'être un vampire, mais si tu étais vraiment une mauvaise personne, tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un là tout de suite ! Tu crois qu'il n'y a que les vampires qui tuent ? Des humains commettent des meurtres tous les jours, alors arrête d'utiliser ton vampirisme comme un prétexte car tu as peur de ne pas contrôler tes émotions !

Leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

— Je t'ai connu vampire, fantôme et humain. Tu as été mon ennemi, mon allié, mon ami dans le monde virtuel et enfin mon ami dans le vrai monde. Tu es aussi insupportable et prétentieux mort que vivant, mais tu es quelqu'un de fort et tu n'as pas un mauvais fond. Un jour, tu parviendras à te contrôler, et ce ne sera pas par amour pour Elena, ou par crainte que je te brûle le cerveau, mais parce que tu auras enfin confiance en toi-même et que tu t'aimeras, toi, pour ce que tu es, et quoi que tu sois.

Inconsciemment, elle avait posé sa main sur le bras de Damon.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères pour que j'apprenne à gérer mes émotions ? lui demanda-t-il, conscient du léger toucher de la paume de Bonnie sur son bras nu.

— Une psychothérapie ? trouva-t-elle la force de plaisanter malgré son trouble.

— Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, répondit-il en réfléchissant. En attendant que je redevienne un vampire, tu m'apprendras à me contrôler.

— Mais... je ne suis pas un psy ! s'exclama Bonnie en le lâchant.

— Tu sais des choses sur moi que personne ne sait, répondit-il simplement. Je pense que tu es la personne qui me connait le mieux.

Bonnie en resta muette d'étonnement : Elena lui avait dit exactement la même chose, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Damon, c'était différent. Damon, lui, ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire à propos d'apprendre à s'accepter et à s'aimer : oui, Bonnie le connaissait décidément mieux que personne.

— A tout à l'heure, docteur, dit Damon avant de se diriger vers la maison, le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Tu joues encore les gardes du corps ? demanda Caroline à Stefan en le rejoignant dehors, pas très loin de l'endroit où Bonnie et Damon discutaient.

— Hé oui, répondit le vampire en souriant.

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent, murmura-t-elle en tendant l'oreille.

— C'est parce que Bonnie a lancé un sort d'intimité, expliqua Stefan.

— Je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent.

— Caroline !

— Ne viens pas me faire la morale, tu les as espionnés toi aussi.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit-il.

Elle sourit. Brusquement, la voix de Bonnie parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

« _Tu es aussi insupportable et prétentieux mort que vivant, mais tu es quelqu'un de fort et tu n'as pas un mauvais fond. Un jour, tu parviendras à te contrôler, et ce ne sera pas par amour pour Elena, ou par crainte que je te brûle le cerveau, mais parce que tu auras enfin confiance en toi-même et que tu t'aimeras, toi, pour ce que tu es, et quoi que tu sois_ »

Sans un mot, Stefan et Caroline se regardèrent.

— Je crois que Bonnie ne maitrise pas encore tout à fait ses pouvoirs, murmura Stefan, tandis que Caroline haussait les sourcils avec surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre eux ? demanda-t-elle en regardant dans leur direction, constatant que Bonnie avait posé sa main sur le bras de Damon.

— Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien les sentiments de mon frère pour Elena, je jurerais qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Bonnie, répondit le vampire en baissant la voix car Damon revenait vers la maison.


	21. Chapitre 21

_Le nouveau chapitre est là :-) encore une fois pas beaucoup d'action, je préfère m'attarder sur la psychologie pour le moment :-)_

_*howimymnh : vu que tout le monde semble apprécier, j'ai écrit une seconde scène Steroline "d'espionnage" ^^_

_*Feeli37 : oui au début ça faisait un peu Elena ahah :-) mais Bonnie a expliqué pourquoi elle croit en lui :-) _

_*teambonbon972 : tu vas surement apprécier le Steroline dans ce chapitre alors :-) _

_*lyn42 : oui le chapitre était court ^^ Damon se pose des questions quant à sa relation avec Elena, surtout qu'il est humain et qu'il ne contrôle pas ses émotions... à suivre :-) _

_*Bamon guest : hé oui Bonnie sait comment s'y prendre, mais attention parce que Damon risque de la surprendre dans ce chapitre :-)_

_*immortelle42 : je sais c'est long, mais c'est ainsi depuis le début avec le Bamon_

_Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Alors, tu sors avec elle ?

Jeremy releva la tête et cessa de vider sa valise : trop occupé à réfléchir, il n'avait pas remarqué que Tyler était entré dans la chambre et qu'il avait refermé la porte derrière lui.

— Quoi ?

— Liv ? Tu sors avec elle ? demanda à nouveau Tyler, qui regardait son ami, les bras croisés.

— Non ! s'exclama Jeremy. C'est juste une amie.

Le regard que Tyler posa sur lui exprimait le doute.

— Je ne sors pas avec elle !

— Je n'ai rien dit, répondit l'ancien hybride en haussant les épaules.

Il fit quelques pas avant de reprendre la parole.

— Comment tu gères la rupture ?

Jeremy soupira.

— Pas trop mal, j'imagine. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose pour ne plus y penser.

— Comme essayer de stopper ces sorciers avec l'aide de Liv.

— Comme essayer de stopper ces sorciers avec l'aide de Liv, admit le chasseur. Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous.

— Elle, en tout cas, elle ne serait pas contre, dit Tyler en roulant les yeux.

— N'importe quoi, répondit Jeremy en rougissant.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais rien remarqué, Jer.

— Bon d'accord, elle est peut-être attirée par moi, mais les choses sont claires entre nous. Liv m'a aidée à ramener Bonnie, elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'elle me larguerait le jour de son retour.

— Votre baiser l'y a un peu forcée, non ?

— On ne s'est pas vraiment... embrassés, se défendit Jeremy d'un air hésitant. Mais je comprends que Bonnie m'en veuille. Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

— Tu aimes les histoires compliquées, murmura Tyler en secouant la tête.

— Non, c'est faux.

— Sortir avec une fille plus âgée qui se drogue, ce n'est pas chercher les problèmes, peut-être ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant allusion à Vicky.

— Pas plus que de tomber amoureux de la copine de son meilleur ami, rétorqua Jeremy.

— D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue que je suis mal placé pour te faire la morale. C'est juste que Bonnie et toi êtes mes amis. Elle est enfin de retour et je pensais que vous seriez heureux ensemble.

Jeremy haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

— C'est ce que je pensais aussi... Il faut croire qu'on avait tort, répondit-il, l'air pensif.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Stefan... Stefan ?

Le vampire releva brusquement la tête : quelqu'un l'appelait à voix basse, il pouvait à peine l'entendre malgré ses pouvoirs. Lentement, il se diriga vers l'endroit d'où le bruit provenait.

— Caroline ? demanda-t-il, surpris, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la grande armoire du salon.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question car Caroline l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte sur eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle pose une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

— Chut, ils vont nous entendre !

Caroline alluma un briquet, et une faible flamme éclaira leurs visages.

— Qui ? demanda Stefan, ses yeux s'habituant lentement à la lumière.

— Bonnie et Damon, répondit la blonde avec un sourire. J'attends ici depuis presque une heure.

— Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? demanda le vampire avec un soupir.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à pétiller.

— Je veux tirer cette histoire au clair, expliqua-t-elle. Alaric et Elena sont partis s'entraîner, Enzo est parti ennuyer je-ne-sais-qui... Bref, il ne reste que nous quatre.

— Et alors ? demanda-t-il, l'air un peu inquiet.

— Si ils pensent qu'on est partis nous aussi, nous en apprendrons peut-être plus sur leur relation ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Caroline, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

— Bien sur que si, répondit-elle. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi, brusquement, ils s'entendent aussi bien ?

— Je... j'imagine que le fait de mourir ensemble les a rapprochés.

— Stefan... je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de Bonnie et de Damon ! Tu te rends compte ?!

— Si tu parles aussi fort, ils vont t'entendre, plaisanta-t-il.

— Tu as raison, répondit-elle en baissant le ton. Attends... je crois qu'ils arrivent !

— Caroline...

— Donne-moi ton téléphone, vite !

— Mais..., protesta-t-il tandis que Caroline lui prenait son portable.

— Je coupe la sonnerie, au cas où, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai déjà fait sur le mien.

— Très intelligent, admit-il.

— Que le spectacle commence, murmura Caroline en écoutant attentivement, l'oreille collée contre la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Où sont-ils tous passés ? demanda Damon en entrant dans le salon, Bonnie à ses côtés.

— Elena et Alaric devaient s'entrainer, je crois, répondit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils. Où est Caroline ?

— Et Stefan et Enzo ? ajouta Damon.

— C'est bizarre, murmura la sorcière en regardant autour d'elle.

— Tant mieux, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, cela nous donne l'occasion de parler tranquillement.

Bonnie le regarda d'un air de doute.

— Tu es sur que tu veux le faire ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, je n'ai aucune envie de revivre en pensée les pires moments de mon existence, mais si tu crois que ça peut aider...

— J'ai dit ça en plaisantant, Damon. C'est toi qui a insisté.

— Il s'avère que tu as souvent raison, et puis, tu connais déjà certains de mes secrets.

— Comme la complexité de ta relation avec ton père, dit lentement Bonnie.

Damon lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui.

— C'est de sa faute si je suis un enfoiré, répondit-il, le visage fermé.

Assise à côté de lui, Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

— La thérapie n'est pas faite pour que tu commences à te dénigrer. Tu dois juste... te confier, et essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais.

— J'agis ainsi car mon père ne m'aimait pas.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Dans sa cachette, Stefan retint son souffle : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son frère dire ce genre de chose. Il savait que Giuseppe et son fils ainé ne s'étaient jamais entendus, mais il n'imaginait pas que cela avait autant affecté Damon.

— Mon père ne m'aimait pas et a toujours préféré mon frère. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Katherine, poursuivit Damon, plongé dans ses pensées. Je croyais que quelqu'un m'aimait enfin. Et quand j'ai compris qu'elle préférait Stefan, j'ai...

Il s'interrompit, et ses traîts se durcirent.

— C'était censé être moi, cette fois.

Stefan baissa les yeux, et Caroline lui prit la main.

— ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça en silence.

— Pendant des années, j'ai détesté mon frère, murmura Damon. Je l'ai détesté parce que mon père le préférait. Je l'ai détesté parce que Katherine le préférait. Alors... quand j'ai découvert l'existence d'Elena et qu'elle a commencé à sortir avec Stefan, je me suis mis en tête de les séparer. Je croyais que Katherine était coincée dans un tombeau pendant plus d'un siècle et demi à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour montrer sa sympathie envers les vampires devant notre père, mais j'avais tort. C'est moi qui ai été stupide ! Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que Katherine Pierce s'était laissée piéger dans une tombe ?

Damon se leva, et Bonnie fit de même.

— Non seulement elle a menti pendant toutes ces années, et elle a ensuite eu le culot de me dire en pleine face qu'elle n'avait aimé que Stefan ! Pourquoi toujours lui ? Pourquoi est-il meilleur que moi ?

— Il n'est pas meilleur que toi, répliqua Bonnie. Vous êtes juste... différents.

— Non, il est meilleur que moi, s'entêta Damon. Il était même un meilleur petit ami que moi pour Elena.

— Ne dis pas ça...

— Tout le monde préfère Stefan. Parce que lui, c'est une bonne personne.

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'écria Bonnie. Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne dépendait que de toi. Quand tu accepteras ce que tu es et que tu t'ouvriras au bonheur, les choses changeront.

— Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il en secouant la tête.

— Tu vas y arriver.

— Comment ?

Bonnie prit une profonde inspiration.

— Tu sais, certaines personnes ne peuvent s'empêcher de réagir impulsivement, comme toi, et d'autres se sentent toujours responsables du bonheur et de la sécurité des autres.

— J'imagine que tu parles de toi, devina Damon avec un sourire.

— Oui, admit-elle. Depuis que je suis une sorcière, j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu ma responsabilité d'être là pour tout le monde.

— C'est en partie de ma faute.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je me suis infligée ça toute seule, répondit la sorcière. Je... je pensais que grâce à mes pouvoirs, j'avais enfin le contrôle sur ma vie. Ma grand-mère est morte, ma mère m'a abandonnée,... je ne voulais plus que ce genre de chose se reproduise et je pensais pouvoir tout arranger. Mais je ne suis pas Dieu, murmura-t-elle. Quand j'ai tenté de sauver Jeremy, j'ai payé le prix fort.

— Et en plus, il se permet de te tromper avec Blondie numéro deux, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Damon. Désolé, ajouta-t-il comme elle le foudroyait du regard.

— Je suis morte, et ensuite quand Silas a tué mon père, je me suis sentie si... impuissante. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour lui, ni pour libérer Mystic Falls de l'emprise de Silas. Je sais que je dois arrêter de vouloir tout arranger et penser un peu à moi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu vois, moi aussi je ne suis pas celle que je voudrais être, je comprends ton problème.

Damon la fixa droit dans les yeux.

— On laisse tout tomber, murmura-t-il.

— On laisse tomber quoi ?

— Le plan. Me transformer en vampire originel. Je resterai humain.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Bonnie.

— Quoi ?! s'écria Stefan au même moment, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Caroline.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus que je te transforme ?

— Tu l'as dit toi-même... tu dois penser un peu à toi.

— Cela n'a rien à voir, répondit Bonnie. Ce n'est pas dangereux, je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu fais pour toi, tu le fais encore pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est-à-dire moi.

— Même si tu avais raison, tu t'imagines rester humain jusqu'à ta mort ? Vieillir ?

— C'est ce qu'il va t'arriver un jour, répondit-il en la regardant intensément.

— Les sorcières peuvent ralentir leur vieillissement, mais je finirai par vieillir et mourir, en effet.

Il prit une mèche de cheveux de Bonnie entre ses doigts.

— Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'un jour, tu ne seras plus aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes à cause de la surprise.

— Damon, murmura-t-elle en voulant retirer sa main, mais elle regretta vite son geste car leurs doigts se touchèrent et elle frissonna.

— Nous aurions du rester là-bas, déclara-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Bonnie. Si tu n'avais pas eu tes migraines et moi mes trous noirs, tout était parfait. J'étais un vampire, toi une sorcière, nous étions amis...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

— Mais ce n'était pas réel, murmura Bonnie. Ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui, c'est la réalité. Tu es redevenu humain et je suis désolée que tu le vives aussi mal. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là, Damon. Cette expérience nous a rapprochés et nous ne sommes plus ennemis... pas vrai ?

— Sommes-nous... amis ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

— Je... j'imagine.

— Je ne crois pas en être capable.

— Capable de quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. D'être mon ami ?

— Pendant tout ce temps, je croyais que rencontrer Elena était la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée. Je pensais qu'elle pouvait faire de moi une bonne personne, mais c'est moi qui l'ai changée au final. Parce qu'elle m'aimait.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Elena n'a pas ta force de caractère. Toi, tu n'hésites pas à me répondre et à m'enguirlander quand c'est nécessaire. Je ne peux pas te changer.

— Damon...

— Et au contraire, être avec toi me fait changer. Même si cela me rend dingue, tes paroles ont un impact sur moi. Quand tu me dis quelque chose, je sais que tu as raison. Je suis juste trop fier pour l'admettre.

— Pourquoi dis-tu qu'on ne peut pas être amis, alors ?

— Parce que je sais que je vais vouloir plus que de l'amitié, avoua-t-il d'une seule traite, tandis que Caroline ouvrait et fermait la bouche et se retenait de ne pas hurler. Tu es belle, intelligente, marrante, sexy. Bien sur que je vais finir par tomber amoureux de toi. Et ensuite, tu me repousseras, et comme tu as de l'influence sur moi, j'aurai changé et je ne tuerai personne par dépit : je déprimerai et je me noierai dans l'alcool.

— Tu dis des bêtises, répondit Bonnie en rougissant.

— Non, c'est la vérité, insista-t-il. Je me rend compte que plus le temps passe et plus j'apprécie passer du temps avec toi. C'est inquiétant.

— L'amitié fille-garçon, ça existe tu sais !

— Pas chez moi, répondit-il d'un air assuré. Si on continue à passer du temps ensemble, tu ne pourras pas empêcher les choses de se produire.

— Quelles choses ? demanda Enzo en entrant soudain dans le salon.

Bonnie sursauta.

— Oh tu sais, elle va me bruler le cerveau et j'essaierai de la tuer, répondit Damon en se rattrapant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

— Sans tes pouvoirs ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, rigola le vampire.

— Je vous laisse entre hommes, déclara Bonnie en profitant de l'intervention d'Enzo pour s'éclipser.

— Où vas-tu, petite sorcière ? lui demanda Damon, qui jugeait que la conversation n'était pas finie mais la présence du vampire les empêchait de poursuivre leur discussion.

— Je vais essayer de trouver Caroline, répondit-elle en sortant de la maison à toute vitesse.

Enzo regarda l'endroit d'où Bonnie venait de disparaitre, puis Damon, et il finit par hausser les épaules.

— Tout le monde est parti ça craint ici, on va faire la tournée des bars ?

— Damon, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir.

— Je n'ai pas cinq ans ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il enfila sa veste en cuir et se dirigea vers la porte d'un air décidé.

— Tu viens ?

Enzo finit par céder en soupirant et les deux hommes sortirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Stefan et Caroline émergèrent de leur cachette.

— Je n'en reviens pas, dit la blonde, encore sous le choc.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas écouter, répondit Stefan.

— Damon est attiré par Bonnie ! C'est... c'est...

— Damon est attiré par Bonnie ?

Caroline et Stefan tournèrent brusquement la tête : Elena et Alaric les regardaient sans comprendre.

— C'était une blague, dit Stefan en tentant de prendre un air détendu, mais Elena n'était pas dupe.

— Je savais bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose, murmura-t-elle. J'ai demandé à Bonnie de veiller sur lui et voilà le résultat !

— Elena, il ne s'est rien passé, intervint Caroline, un peu mal à l'aise. Et puis tu connais Damon, il aime tous les genres de femmes... même moi ! plaisanta-t-elle pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère mais Elena ne rigola pas.

— Damon et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble pour le moment, et je n'ai aucun droit sur lui. Mais je pensais qu'une fois redevenu un vampire... on se remettrait ensemble.

— Cela arrivera peut-être, dit Caroline pour la réconforter. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Damon trouve Bonnie à son goût qu'il ne t'aime plus. D'ailleurs, Bonnie n'a jamais dit qu'il lui plaisait.

— Tu ne comprends pas, dit tristement Elena. Si cela avait été n'importe quelle autre fille, je ne me serais pas inquiétée. Mais c'est Bonnie... elle est exactement celle dont Damon a besoin.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle grimpa les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, refusant de pleurer devant les autres.


End file.
